


Excursiones íntimas

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed, gender shaming, seriously just talk to each other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Serie de eventos entre Mycroft y Greg ocurridos durante el periodo previo al tour real.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). Log in to view. 



Una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello, Mycroft cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo por completo, inclinando su rostro hacia el sol mientras escuchaba los gritos y las risas de su hermano pequeño mientras nadaba junto a John en un río cercano.

Era un lugar tranquilo, cerca de las orillas del río Rhone, rodeado de verde pasto y flores silvestres bajo el cielo azul claro lleno de nubes blancas esparcidas por todas partes. El lugar guardaba muchos buenos recuerdos. Había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de él y Sherlock cuando eran más jóvenes. Pasaron muchas tardes ahí, los dos jugando y nadando o compitiendo entre sí en contiendas realizadas en el césped. Pero cuando se comenzó a hacer más demandante la presencia de Mycroft en la corte y se le asigno la tarea de encontrar un alfa adecuado para Sherlock, las visitas al Rhone disminuyeron drásticamente. Mycroft simplemente no tenía tiempo. No habían visitado el lugar juntos en años.

Entonces, cuando Sherlock corrió al estudio de Mycroft esa mañana, con las mejillas rosadas y emocionado, anunciando que él, John y la Sra. Hudson iban a hacer un picnic esa tarde y que le gustaría que Mycroft los acompañara … no había necesitado mucha persuasión.

Mycroft realmente no tenía tiempo para cosas como; _“salidas a las orillas de un río_ _para tener un picnic_ y _disfrutar de la naturaleza._ … “ Pero había mirado por la ventana de su estudio, en su escritorio los papeles estaban pulcramente aplicados, la pluma ya empapada en tinta y preparada sobre un tedioso documento, y pensó que era un día tan bonito. Mirar por las ventanas mientras tenía trabajo que hacer era una pérdida de tiempo, pero cuando entrecerró los ojos contra la brillante luz del sol, Mycroft se dio cuenta de que no quería quedarse en casa. Encerrado en una habitación oscura por el resto del día. Ansiaba aire fresco, anhelaba la brisa, el aroma del pasto y la tierra. El olor, el sabor y la textura de los embutidos que sabía iban a empacar para el picnic, junto con un dulce vino frío, pequeñas rodajas de queso y pan crujiente recién horneado.

Por supuesto, al principio se había negado, dejando que Sherlock le rogara un poco solo por el bien de la dignidad, pero no hizo falta mucho y pronto Mycroft se apresuró a regresar a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa por algo más fresco para usar en el calor de la intemperie, teniendo cuidado de ocultar los parches de cera que cubren sus glándulas de olor y amortiguan cualquier rastro de aroma que se escape.

No había mucho para elegir. Mycroft no tenía el hábito de salir de _excursión_ , pero encontró algunas cosas en la parte de atrás de su guardarropa que eran lo suficientemente delgadas como para que no lo sofocaran pero que tampoco revelaran nada, cubriéndolo desde el cuello hasta las muñecas. El resultado final fue ... no demasiado terrible. Mycroft se estudió a sí mismo en el espejo. La camisa completamente blanca se veía extraña sin una túnica atada sobre ella, y sus pantalones eran más holgados de lo normal, de un color marrón liso sin los listones u ornamentos habituales. El efecto general lo hacía parecer bastante ... rudo. No se vería fuera de lugar en las calles de la ciudad baja, pensó críticamente.

_“Ah bueno, no importa”_. Mycroft se encogió de hombros ante su reflejo, luego hizo una mueca. Iba de excursión al Rhone, no a reunirse con dignatarios extranjeros.

Mycroft bajó las escaleras, ansioso. Se sentía como un niño, mareado por hacer algo tan travieso como eludir su trabajo para pasar todo el día holgazaneando a las orillas del río. No es que a mamá le importe. Ella le dejaba tener muchas libertades, dentro de lo razonable, y rara vez se permitía a si mismo darse algún gusto. Hoy era diferente. Hoy, Mycroft se divertiría. Él estaba decidido. Pasaría el día con Sherlock, ignoraría a John Watson tanto como fuera posible, se relajaría y solo se dejaría… ser el mismo.

Sonaba _maravilloso_.

La emoción estalló en la boca de su estómago y Mycroft dio un pequeño salto encantado, luego inmediatamente se sintió tonto. Avergonzado, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto comportarse como un idiota. Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba desierto. Dio un suspiro de alivio y luego aceleró sus pasos, tomando el camino más corto posible a través del palacio hasta los establos.

❦❦❦

La primera señal de que las cosas irían mal esa tarde y que Mycroft debería haberse quedado en su estudio, fue la expresión de furia en el rostro del capitán Lestrade.

Mycroft había visto al capitán por última vez la noche anterior en su dormitorio. Concretamente, en su cama. _Hasta entonces_ todo había estado bien.

O, al menos él había creído que todo estaba bien, pensó comenzado a dudar de dicha afirmación.

Habían pasado un tiempo juntos muy agradable, enredados en la cama de Mycroft, rodando, desnudándose y besándose. Por un momento Mycroft temió que se correría antes de que Gregory estuviera dentro de él de nuevo. No llegó a hacerlo, por lo que había estado aliviado, logrando controlarse el tiempo suficiente para ser follado correctamente. Gregory había empujando muy fuerte dentro de él, siendo estimulado por los jadeos sin aliento de Mycroft, quien al final terminó sintiéndose gloriosamente deshecho. Sus muslos internos todavía estaban doloridos (así como otra parte íntima de su anatomía), y experimentó una pequeña preocupación en cuanto a qué tan bien aguantaría cabalgar sobre un caballo después de actividades tan… vigorosas.

Sin embargo, aquel amante sonriente de la noche anterior había desaparecido a la luz del día. El capitán Lestrade estaba trabajando duro ensillando sus caballos, tirando de las correas con movimientos bruscos, mostrando disgusto en cada línea de su cuerpo. Su molestia era obvia, claramente enojado por pasar el día caminando penosamente por el campo detrás de Mycroft. El príncipe se detuvo a unos metros del alfa mirándolo con cautela, su entusiasmo por la salida disminuyó significativamente.

Había enviado un mensaje al cuartel diciendo que iba a salir y necesitaba un guardia. Seguridad mínima. Apenas atravesarían las puertas del palacio, estarían en la reserva real y, además, era una excursión al río, no una campaña militar. Ciertamente no era el tipo de expedición en la que se necesitaba al capitán de la guardia del príncipe. Mycroft había esperado que el sargento Donovan o uno de los tenientes lo escoltaran. Podía haber sido incluso uno de los soldados regulares.

No el capitán Lestrade.

Era comprensible que el capitán estuviera irritado por esta salida. Él tenía una agenda bastante ocupada. Faltaba solo una semana para el tour real y Mycroft sabía que tenía trabajo importante que terminar porque él mismo le había asignado dicha empresa. Era necesario finalizar los planes, actualizar las posiciones de los guardias, comprobar que no se estuviera dejando nada fuera y completar las listas. El capitán Lestrade no se podía dar el lujo de eludir sus obligaciones para pasar la tarde holgazaneando a la orilla del río Rhone. No como Mycroft.

Mycroft de repente se sintió muy culpable por todo el asunto y su tonto entusiasmo por salir. Debería decirle a Sherlock que cambio de opinión. No necesitaba salir de excursión. Tenía cosas que hacer, trabajo que terminar. Regresaría al palacio y se comportaría de forma responsable, de esa manera el capitán Lestrade podría volver a lo que había estado haciendo y fue alejado por el llamado de Mycroft y sus planes infantiles.

—Capitán Lestrade –estaba extrañamente nervioso, el corazón palpitaba como un pájaro atrapado debajo de sus costillas, pero el alfa ni siquiera miró en su dirección, todo su enfoque estaba en apretar la cincha.

—Su alteza –su voz era cortante y fría. La inquietud de Mycroft aumentó. Se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba que el capitán se enojara con él. De verdad, de verdad no le gustaba. En absoluto. Lo cual era una estupidez. Habían tenido sus diferencias en el pasado. Varias veces. Mycroft incluso había disfrutado de las peleas con su capitán, conduciéndolo en muchas ocasiones contra la pared mientras lo punzaba con un dedo solo para obtener una reacción.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. A Mycroft no le gustaba esto, y no le gustó cómo lo hacía sentir.

—Gracias por preparar mi caballo, en realidad no era necesario –murmuró, pero no hubo respuesta. El capitán aparentemente estaba decidido a ignorarlo. Apenas había furia contenida en cada línea de su cuerpo.

Mycroft se sentía tonto ahora, en especial al creer que la tarde sería perfecta al ver a Gregory en los establos. Pensó que podrían pasar un poco de tiempo juntos fuera de los muros del palacio, en la relativa privacidad de Sherlock y John bajo la apariencia de capitán y el príncipe. Sentados juntos. Comiendo. Tal vez dando un paseo y, si no había nadie cerca, besándose contra un árbol en alguna parte apartada del bosque.

Pero el capitán Lestrade obviamente no había compartido esa idea.

Lo que estaba bien. Mycroft lo entendía.

Se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan egocéntrico y pensar solo en sí mismo. Además de estar ocupado con sus deberes habituales, el capitán Lestrade estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Mycroft en su habitación, donde sus actividades recreativas eran más… estimulantes. Cualquier otra cosa, sin duda, le parecería una tarea ardua. Otro deber oficial con el que hay que cumplir. Un dolor agudo nació en su abdomen. Mycroft intentó que no se notara. Estaba siendo tan estúpido, perdiendo la cabeza así. No tenía derecho a sentirse herido. Gregory era su capitán y un profesional, se le pagaba por cuidar de él, y Mycroft nunca debería confundir eso con lo que sucede en la privacidad de su dormitorio.

Eran cosas muy diferentes.

—Me disculpo por esto –lo intentó de nuevo, inusualmente incómodo, con el estómago retorciéndose en nudos. Quería hacer esto bien. No quería que Gregory se enfadara con él. ¿Y si decidía que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? ¿Y si comenzaba a resentirse con él por arrastrarlo a sus tonterías y hacer que se atrasara en su trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría si ese resentimiento se trasladara al dormitorio y Gregory lo dejara de visitar?– Realmente no tienes que unirte a nosotros, capitán. Cuando envié el mensaje al cuartel, supuse que estarías demasiado ocupado para venir. Nunca te apartaría de tus deberes, los cuales estoy consiente de que son muy importantes –había demasiado aire en sus pulmones, lo cual hacía que sus palabras salieran algo forzadas. Mycroft tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, tratando de tomar el control–. Preferiría que enviaras a Donovan o a Dimmock o … a alguien más.

—Este es mi trabajo –espetó el capitán Lestrade–, protegerte.

—S … si, lo sé, pero … claramente no quieres venir, así que si prefieres …

—No importa si quiero ir o no, debo ir para poder protegerte como se supone es mi deber.

—Si, capitán.

Mycroft no se sentía bien. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba tragar, y una sensación terrible en el abdomen. No quería salir de excursión y pasar el rato. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Los caballos estaban ensillados, el almuerzo preparado y el pequeño puñado de sirvientes estaba reunido y listo para partir. Cuando miró al otro lado del patio, Sherlock le dio una sonrisa alegre, se veía entusiasmado, Mycroft le devolvió el gesto lo mejor que pudo. Haciendo que le doliera la cara, pero tan pronto como Sherlock apartó la vista, la sonrisa en el rostro de Mycroft desapareció.

—Mira, no quise decirlo de esa manera. Eso salió mal –dijo el capitán Lestrade, Mycroft lo volteo a ver manteniendo su rostro lo más en blanco posible.

—¿Capitán? –Su voz sonaba fría incluso para él mismo, y el capitán Lestrade hizo una mueca, se movió con la intención de tocar a Mycroft, pero terminó por contenerse y bajó la mano. Todavía parecía molesto, pero su expresión era más suave, y un poco de esperanza parpadeó en el pecho de Mycroft sintiéndose patético por ello.

—Mycroft no me importa ir contigo. Por supuesto que no. No quise decirlo de esa manera … obviamente quiero hacerlo. Es solo ... quiero que entiendas que ...

—Mycroft.

Mycroft se tensó alarmado.

_“No, no él.”_

Miró al capitán Lestrade en estado de shock, pero el alfa ya no lo estaba viendo, su atención estaba fija sobre el hombro de Mycroft, volviendo la ira a su rostro y el ceño fruncido se profundizó cuando Mycroft se giró.

—Lennox.

—¡Te ves exquisito esta tarde, querido! –le sonrió abiertamente a Mycroft, irradiando confianza en sí mismo. Vestido con un elegante traje de tweed con botas muy pulidas, su cabello oscuro ingeniosamente arreglado con un toque desordenado, llamando mucho la atención. Se veía muy guapo. Algunos de los sirvientes omega se dieron codazos entre sí, mirándolo mientras cruzaba el patio.

Mycroft odiaba verlo.

Mycroft le hizo la más pequeña de las reverencias, recibiendo una amplia a cambio, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Lennox levantó su mano donde colgaba a su costado y besó el dorso de la misma. Mycroft necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no alejarse de inmediato. No quería hacer una escena y arruinar la salida, Sherlock se veía tan feliz, pero se estremeció por dentro cuando sintió la presión húmeda de la lengua de Lennox contra su piel, oculta entre sus labios.

—Espero que no pienses que soy insolente, pero no pude resistir esta oportunidad de pasar el día contigo. Cuando John me dijo cuáles eran los planes que tenía con su pequeño omega, confieso que me auto invité porque tenía que verte.

Mycroft miró al irritante alfa escocés y vio a John poner los ojos en blanco, se veía tan molesto de que Lennox fuera con ellos como Mycroft, pero si tal era el caso, tal vez John debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada y no darle ese tipo de información a alfas degenerados; pensó Mycroft.

—Estoy seguro de que habrías estado muy aburrido –continuó Lennox– sin nadie que te preste la atención que mereces. Sin duda, John estará ocupado con su pequeño y adorable omega, y yo simplemente no podría soportar la idea de que te dejen a un lado languideciendo en la aburrida y lúgubre compañía de tu capitán, o el cielo no lo quiera ... ¡de la niñera del omega! –Lennox se rió como si la idea fuera absurda. Todavía sostenía la mano de Mycroft, quien podía sentir la brisa moverse sobre la mancha húmeda de su mano, secando la saliva del duque con el aire cálido.

—Por favor, no sienas la necesidad de unirte a nosotros –retiró la mano de Lennox y dio un paso hacia atrás–. No quiero que te sientas obligado a acompañarme, te aseguro que mi día será infinitamente mejor si te quedas aquí, en la comodidad del palacio, en lugar de caminar con nosotros.

—Oh no, no. Mi corazón está puesto en esto.

Por supuesto que lo estaba.

El corazón de Mycroft se hundió.

❦❦❦

Había apenas un kilómetro y medio hasta el río Rhone, una vez que todos estaban montados en sus caballos se pusieron en marcha, el grupo de sirvientes y la señora Hudson siguieron en un carruaje con todos los suministros para el picnic. Sherlock hizo cabriolas con su caballo alrededor de John mientras avanzaban, haciendo que el alfa girara en la silla para mantenerlo a la vista, gritando pequeñas burlas a las que John respondió con una sonrisa. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de las puertas del palacio, los dos chicos (ignorando la advertencia de Mycroft) espolearon a sus caballos al galope, corriendo entre ellos hacia el río.

Tan pronto como se fueron, y el grupo se perdió de vista del palacio y del carruaje que transportaba a los sirvientes, Lennox espoleó a su caballo para continuar junto a Mycroft, con el capitán Lestrade detrás. Mycroft esperaba que pudieran llegar hasta el río sin tener que conversar.

—Perdóname, Mycroft, si esto es demasiado atrevido –comenzó Lennox, y Mycroft suspiró, era demasiado esperar un viaje tranquilo–, Pero no puedo dejar de observar que el asiento de tu caballo es de muy buena calidad. ¿Montas por placer con frecuencia?

Mycroft miró sospechosamente a Lennox por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Rápidamente examinó todos los posibles dobles significados inherentes a la declaración ... pero se quedó en blanco. Sabía que tenía que significar algo pervertido, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Lennox, y ansiosamente trató de entenderlo, pero no lo logró.

—No –Mycroft eligió sus palabras con cautela, no queriendo caer en una trampa verbal libertina–. No paseo a caballo con frecuencia, su excelencia.

—Es una pena escucharlo. ¿No te gusta? –Lennox preguntó solícitamente con una expresión abierta y honesta. Mycroft comenzó a dudar de sí mismo.

Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado en la conversación, sospechando cuando no había razón para hacerlo. Quizás Lennox realmente estaba hablando de los beneficios de montar a caballo. Era posible. Mycroft no sabía qué más podía querer decir, y después de todo, razonó, Lennox no siempre podía estar hablando de sexo. Seguramente, a veces debía tener conversaciones adecuadas. ¿No es así?

—Sí, me gusta –Mycroft mantuvo los ojos al frente, incómodo con la conversación, aún temiendo que se hubiera perdido de algo–, puede ser un ejercicio vigoroso, bueno y beneficioso.

Lennox se rió entre dientes y Mycroft sintió que había dicho algo equivocado ... pero no sabía qué podría haber sido.

—Sí, eso es, seguro, montar es un ejercicio bueno y vigoroso. Encuentro que siempre estoy sudoroso y agotado después de un viaje duro, aunque algo renovado al mismo tiempo, especialmente si el viaje ha sido particularmente placentero. ¿Ha sido esa tu experiencia?

¿Era posible que estuviera leyendo demasiado en la conversación debido a que su experiencia con Lennox había deformado su forma de pensar y ahora esperaba que cada palabra que salía de su boca estuviera contaminada con inmundicia? Mycroft se movió en su silla, analizando cada palabra, pero aún incapaz de encontrar el significado oculto. Definitivamente había uno, ¿o no?

No saber lo hacía sentirse pequeño y estúpido. Odiaba que se burlaran de él. Y él mismo se sintió como un pervertido debido a la dirección de sus pensamientos y las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente cuando escuchó las palabras; _"sudoroso y exhausto"_ y _"particularmente placentero"_. Estaba siendo especialmente difícil porque le dolían los muslos exactamente en donde estaban extendidos sobre el lomo del caballo y había un escozor en su trasero que se presentaba con cada trote del caballo. 

—No exactamente –respondió, manteniendo oculta la duda y fingiendo que era solo una conversación normal. ¿Cómo diablos podría ser sexual?

—¿Por qué no, querido? ¿No disfrutas montando a caballo?

La duda y el malestar de Mycroft aumentaron.

—No.

—¿No lo haces? –Lennox se giró hacia él sorprendido–. ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé, su gracia.

—Seguro que debes saberlo –presionó Lennox, dándole a Mycroft una dulce sonrisa de la que inmediatamente desconfió–. Odio escuchar que hasta ahora montar no te ha dado placer. Siempre pensé que era una de las mejores actividades en las que podía participar una persona. Personalmente lo he hecho desde que era muy joven y siempre me ha parecido extremadamente agradable.

Mycroft suspiró, no parecía que el duque fuera a darse por vencido y todavía les faltaba media milla para llegar al río.

—Supongo que no lo disfruto porque después de una excursión siempre estoy muy adolorido e incómodo.

—Oh querido – Lennox ronroneó, sonando afligido–, eso es algo que desafortunadamente no se puede evitar cuando uno se involucra en una acción tan vigorosa, pero aun así, al final debería darte placer. ¿Quizás no has tenido la montura adecuada?

Mycroft quería que la conversación terminara. Podía ver el agua brillando a través de los árboles, pero aún estaban muy lejos.

—No lo sabría –dijo– siempre he tenido la misma montura, su excelencia.

Lennox gruño, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema, querido. La variedad es la sal de la vida, deberías probar diferentes monturas, especialmente si la actual no te está brindando el placer de un buen paseo. Deberías reemplazarla y encontrar una mejor.

Mycroft decidió no responder.

—Me encantaría ayudarte y ser testigo de tu disfrute en un buen y duro viaje ... tal cosa me daría una inmensa satisfacción. Sería todo un espectáculo para la vista –Lennox suspiró felizmente, y el caballo de Mycroft se retorció sintiendo la creciente angustia de su jinete–. Pareces muy natural con una bestia entre las piernas.

Mycroft ciertamente entendió eso.

Agarró las riendas de su caballo y repasó inquieto su conversación, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, todo había sido sexual. Sabía que lo había sido, siempre lo supo. No debería haber dudado de sí mismo, pero todavía no entendía exactamente qué quería decir el duque con todo eso. Mycroft odiaba no entender. Odiaba que se burlaran de él y se sintiera estúpido, pequeño y ...

Odiaba al duque de Lennox.

Deseó no haber dejado nunca su estudio. Se arrepintió incluso de haber pensado en ir de excursión. De ahora en adelante, juró, se quedaría en su maldito estudio y se contentaría con la brisa fresca de una ventana abierta.

El capitán Lestrade iba detrás. Sin duda, había escuchado todo lo que dijo Lennox ... y las formas humillantemente ignorantes en que Mycroft había respondido. Podía sentir que se sonrojaba de una manera repentina, la reacción estaba fuera de su control, sus emociones lo traicionaban de una manera tan obvia. Lennox sonreía, se reía de él, y Mycroft no se giró para comprobarlo, pero se preguntó si Gregory también se estaría riendo de él.

—Quizás podría interesarte unas lecciones privadas –ofreció Lennox–, podría enseñarte uno o dos trucos que serían beneficiosos y aunque, al final de nuestras sesiones, sea posible que termines tan adolorido como normalmente lo haces, te garantizo que estarás completamente satisfecho.

—No gracias –Mycroft dijo con frialdad–, no tengo ningún interés en pasar más tiempo en tu presencia del que es absolutamente necesario. Las lecciones privadas están completamente fuera de lugar.

Lennox no se ofendió. Se rió entre dientes, dándole a Mycroft una mirada de complicidad. Miró detrás de ellos al capitán Lestrade. 

—Dime ... ¿tu capitán te acompaña a todas partes?

—Si.

—¿Es eso porque no confías en ti mismo cuando estoy contigo?

—Te aseguro que esa no es la razón –Mycroft no quería que Lennox supiera la verdadera razón, que era que no confiaba en él en absoluto. El alfa lo ponía nervioso, y una vez que Mycroft se dio cuenta de que se uniría a ellos, se sintió prodigiosamente agradecido de que el capitán Lestrade los acompañara. Ese parecía el tipo de información que podría ser peligrosa: decirle al alfa que le tenía miedo. Podía imaginar cómo se explotaría ese conocimiento en el futuro.

—Simplemente lo pregunto porque el hombre siempre está a tu lado o detrás de ti –lanzó otra mirada al capitán Lestrade– Me desespera que no pueda tenerte a solas –Lennox suspiró dramáticamente–. Aunque, dime, ¿podría encontrarlo también en tu habitación?

El estómago de Mycroft dio un vuelco. ¿Lennox lo sabía? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo averiguarlo? Él ha sido tan cuidadoso. No se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Sherlock. ¿Acaso eso era una pista? ¿El Duque le estaba haciendo saber a Mycroft que él sabía ... para poder usar dicha información más tarde? 

—Espero que no –Lennox continuó, acercándose a Mycroft–. No me agrada la idea de compartirte con otro alfa.

—Su alteza –el capitán Lestrade colocó su caballo entre ellos, bloqueando la vista de Mycroft del Alfa–, creo que deberíamos seguir adelante, esta no es una conversación apropiada.

Lennox se echó a reír, conduciendo su caballo por delante. 

—¿Es una conversación contra la ley en Northumbria? ¿No me arrestaras por hablar con el príncipe ¿o si?

—El problema no es que estés hablando conmigo, su excelencia, son tus viles insinuaciones las que hacen que mi capitán encuentra fallas –Mycroft respondió bruscamente.

—Él tiene un interés tan personal en ti, querido –Lennox sonrió de manera inquietante mostrando demasiados dientes. Sus ojos se desviaron de Mycroft al capitán– ¿Tu madre sabe sobre el guardia tan leal que posee su hijo? 

—Lo hace, después de todo, fue ella quien lo puso a cargo de mi protección contra todas y cada una de las amenazas.

—¿Ella lo hizo? –otra sonrisa, Lennox evaluando al capitán con sarcasmo–. ¿Y yo soy una amenaza?.

—Tus palabras, su excelencia, hacen que sea una conversación inapropiada.

—¿Lo son? –el duque pareció sorprendido–. Entonces tienes mis disculpas, Mycroft. No tenía ni idea. En verdad, pensé que solo te estaba llenado de atenciones, otorgándote los cumplidos que te mereces.

—Tienes una forma extraña de hacer cumplidos –Mycroft empujó a su caballo hacia adelante, queriendo llegar al Rhone lo más rápido posible y librarse de la compañía de Lennox por unos benditos minutos–, y no quiero ninguno de ellos.

—Haces que sea muy difícil cortejarte, querido.

—Tal vez sea porque no deseo que me cortejen.

—Disparates. Deseas ser cortejado ... pero no lo sabes. Nadie te ha cortejado como es debido, ¿verdad?

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Y qué es un cortejo adecuado, su excelencia? ¿Insultarme con un lenguaje repugnante?

—¡De ningún modo! Te he estado dando cumplidos, regalando pequeños halagos para mostrarte la profundidad de mis afectos. Nada terrible, ¿verdad?

—Nada que suene atractivo, y nada que deba ser dicho en público –advirtió, pero Lennox desestimó su comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—No hay público aquí, y tu capitán no significa nada. Él no tiene más importancia para mí que los caballos en los que montamos o los criados que vienen detrás de nosotros.

—Su gracia …

—Pero entiendo por qué deseas tenerlo contigo en todo momento. Es mi culpa, he estado reflexionando sobre mi comportamiento hacia ti en el baile de compromiso y creo que debería estar completamente avergonzado de mí mismo.

Mycroft arqueó una ceja con desprecio. Dudaba que Lennox se avergonzara alguna vez de algo. Podría ser atrapado con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos, follando a un omega en algún rincón apartado, y probablemente sonreiría y pediría al intruso que se les uniera.

—Me preocupa que, en mi entusiasmo por tener tu aprobación haya ejercido demasiada presión sobre alguien tan inocente como tú. Te asusté con mi apasionado ardor, y no quiero que me temas, cariño.

—No te tengo miedo –Mycroft respondió con rigidez–, simplemente no deseo ser el objeto de tu apasionado ardor.

—Entendería si estas asustado, especialmente porque eres tan inocente. Es completamente natural que un Beta sea reticente a ser llevado a la cama por un alfa.

A pesar de que Lennox ignoraba por completo la verdad (Mycroft realmente, realmente no quería que ese hombre insufrible lo llevara a la cama), estaba de acuerdo en silencio con esa afirmación. Había escuchado historias de terror sobre las cosas que los alfas les hacían a sus parejas durante las relaciones sexuales. Cosas rudas, horribles e inquietantes. Mycroft nunca había pensado ni por un momento que Gregory pudiera actuar de esa manera, pero si él hubiera estado comprometido con un alfa desconocido, o si creyera seriamente que algún día Lennox lo llevaría ...

Mycroft se estremeció. Su angustia se tradujo en su caballo, que se hizo a un lado, relinchando silenciosamente. Rápidamente apretó las riendas.

—Ese no es el caso. De ninguna manera soy reacio a ello –Mycroft se dio cuenta tardíamente de cómo se interpretaría tal declaración y abrió la boca para explicar, horrorizado. ¿Cómo se había permitido llegar tan lejos? ¿Tan irritado? Había perdido el control, dejando que Lennox y sus vagas implicaciones y el temor de saber sobre su relación con Gregory lo pusieran nervioso. Pero Mycroft pensó que probablemente empeoraría las cosas si trataba de explicarlo, y se quedó callado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso ... pero sé que nunca te has acostado con nadie antes, por lo que, como era de esperar, estás ansioso por tener sexo con un alfa. Quiero asegurarte que no sería terrible, a pesar de lo que hayas escuchado. Te prometo que seré infinitamente gentil contigo, y nuestro acoplamiento será satisfactorio para los dos. Te mostraré placeres con los que ni siguiera puedes soñar. Placeres de los que no sabías que tu cuerpo era capaz.

—¿De cuántas maneras diferentes debo decirte que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, su excelencia? –Mycroft preguntó con un toque de exasperación. Esto realmente se estaba volviendo ridículo. Sabía que los alfas podían ser tercos, especialmente cuando pensaban que alguien los quería, pero esto ya había sido demasiado–. No quiero ser cortejado por ti, de ninguna manera y ciertamente no quiero copular contigo.

—Solo dices eso porque no sabes cómo podría ser, cariño. Nunca has experimentado lo placentero que puede ser el sexo ...

—No, lo digo porque …

—Pondría mi boca sobre ti, Mycroft. Te besaría y te lamería, te pondría tan húmedo que pensarías que eres un omega –Lennox susurró emocionado, acercándose más y su olor llegó a las fosas nasales de Mycroft, escociendo. La mandíbula del príncipe cayó, incapaz de creer que el duque estaba diciendo todo esto. Diciéndolo aquí y ahora. No importaba todas las cosas que el duque había dicho con anterioridad, al parecer todavía tenía la capacidad de sorprender a Mycroft, quien estaba helado de repulsión, como un pájaro ante una serpiente, incapaz de detener el flujo de palabras.

—Te abriría con mi lengua. Tocaría tu polla y haría que te corrieras con mis dedos antes de tomarte. No te lastimaría. Te daría el mejor sexo que hayas tenido ... o que tendrás. Hay un lugar dentro de ti, Mycroft, que solo la polla de un alfa puede alcanzar y te mostraré el placer de ser tomado por un alfa.

—¡Para! –Mycroft tiró de las riendas y su caballo relinchó, esquivando a un lado, al mismo tiempo que el capitán Lestrade se abrió camino hacia el frente de nuevo. Hubo confusión general por un minuto mientras los caballos se sobresaltaban y cada hombre luchaba por volver a controlarlos.

El corazón de Mycroft latía incómodo. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Regresaría al palacio. No pasaría toda la tarde en presencia del duque. No podía. Se encontró con los ojos de su capitán por detrás del caballo de Lennox y, no estaba seguro de lo que el alfa habrá visto en su rostro, pero parecía preocupado y dirigió su caballo más cerca de él.

—¡Mycroft!

Sherlock.

Saludó a Mycroft desde abajo del camino, el río Rhone brillaba bajo el sol detrás de él.

—¡Date prisa! –gritó Sherlock– ¡Quiero mostrarte la roca que encontré! Se parece a la nariz de alguien, ¡pero tendrás que adivinar de quién!

No podía volver al palacio y dejar a Sherlock. No solo porque su hermano quería que Mycroft viniera con él al río, sino porque eso significaría dejarlo solo con John y el duque de Lennox. Mycroft confiaba un poco en John, pero en el duque …

—¿Su Alteza? –preguntó el capitán Lestrade en voz baja, y Mycroft supo que estaba preguntando qué debía hacer. ¿Llevarlos de vuelta al palacio? ¿Poner al duque en el suelo? ¿Cancelar toda la excursión? ¿Pasar su espada por las costillas del duque?

—Sherlock nos está esperando, capitán –dijo Mycroft con resignación, y escuchó al capitán suspirar.

—Si su alteza, sirvo a su gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

En Northumbria el asesinato estaba permitido siempre que se hiciera en defensa de la familia real. Greg era el capitán de la guardia del príncipe, lo que significaba que se le permitía matar a cualquiera que representara una amenaza para su príncipe.

—¿No puedo persuadirte para que te unas a los chicos en el río, Mycroft?

—No.

—Lástima. Me encantaría verte empapado. Apostaría mucho dinero, a que sería una vista gloriosa ...

El duque estaba demasiado cerca de Mycroft. Echado con indiferencia sobre una manta que los sirvientes habían tendido cerca de la orilla del río, estaba tan cerca del príncipe que sus hombros se tocaban. No merecía estar tan cerca de Mycroft. O tocarlo. Lennox no merecía respirar el mismo aire que Mycroft y Greg ansiaba alejar al alfa de la cercanía del príncipe. De manera corporal, por la fuerza. Con violencia.

Sin embargo, al parecer la agresividad era el tipo de cosas que podría arruinar un paseo. Lo haría de manera sucia, sangrienta y probablemente ocasionaría que todos se alejaran de su comida. Por lo que Greg se abstuvo … pero el no poder hacer nada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo lo hacía sentir impotente e inútil. Había un dejo de amargura batiendo como ácido en sus entrañas.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ya que el duque en realidad no le estaba haciendo nada … además de ser un puto idiota. Tener una conversación con alguien, sin importar cuán pervertido sea, no estaba en contra de la ley. No era una ofensa procesable de la que Greg pudiera proteger a su príncipe. Lennox era un mal educado, un alfa depravado en quien Greg no confiaba ni por un segundo, pero no estaba haciendo nada _“criminal”._

Si lo fuera, Greg podría alejarlo de Mycroft y nadie lo culparía por ello. Podría golpear al alfa en su estúpido rostro sonriente, causándole daño. Castrar al bastardo por atreverse a decirle esas cosas al príncipe. Pero Lennox era demasiado inteligente para meterse en problemas reales. Sabía hasta dónde podía llevar las cosas, siguiendo la línea entre lo cuestionable y lo procesable, obviamente bien versado en el delicado acto del equilibrio. Greg lo odiaba, pero hasta que el alfa hiciera algo realmente espantoso, solo podía quedarse quieto mientras Lennox le decía cosas cada vez más escandalosas al príncipe, haciéndolo hervir de rabia … y escuchar a Mycroft responder, tratando de desanimar al alfa, pero a veces involuntariamente haciéndolo interesarse aún más cuando respondía ingenuamente, mostrando su ignorancia. Eso no era algo que ocurriera a menudo, pero las respuestas que a veces le daba al duque hacían que Greg se estremeciera.

Especialmente cuando veía el deleite de Lennox al notar la inexperiencia de Mycroft.

—Me vería como una rata ahogada –Mycroft respondió, y Lennox se rió, el sonido hizo eco en el agua.

—Nunca podrías verte menos que hermoso, cariño. Sobre todo cuando estuvieras mojado.

Dioses, odiaba al tonto arrogante. Las manos de Greg se cerraron en puños, los recuerdos de las veces que había visto a Mycroft _“mojado”_ , luciendo realmente hermoso, se precipitaron por su cabeza. Mirando a Greg con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta mientras gemía y el ceño fruncido de placer …

Greg mataría al duque antes de que el bastardo viera a Mycroft así. Al diablo con las consecuencias.

Mycroft era suyo. Él era el omega de Greg.

_“Mío, mío, mío.”_

—Estoy seguro de que no sé a lo que te refieres –la voz de Mycroft era helada, pero la sonrisa de Lennox permaneció imperturbable.

—Creo que lo sabes.

—No, realmente no.

—Puedo demostrarlo, si así lo deseas.

—No, gracias.

—Lástima, es realmente una vergüenza que no sepas a qué me refiero –Lennox le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro a Greg, quien estaba atento a una corta distancia–. Creo que te han descuidado de manera vergonzosa. Quizás es por eso que montar no te ha proporcionado ningún placer, ya que nunca has estado debidamente preparado. No es de extrañar que al final siempre termines adolorido e incómodo, cuando tu montura es tan dura y egoísta, brutal …

Iba a matarlo. Estaba siendo honesto con los dioses, él iba a matarlo.

Lennox miró a Greg para ver su reacción, una sonrisa divertida que le hizo saber a Greg que el duque sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero Greg mantuvo su expresión en blanco. Se negó a darle al duque la satisfacción de morder el anzuelo.

—Estoy seguro de que, una vez más, no sé lo que quieres decir, excelencia –Mycroft se mordió el interior de su mejilla, la repetida frase comenzaba a escucharse como una respuesta automática a cualquier cosa que dijera el duque. Era claro que se estaba cansando de decirla, pero no era el estilo de Mycroft dejarse llevar por la ira o empezar a maldecir.

—Como dije, cariño ... una absoluta lástima –Lennox miró a Greg a los ojos de nuevo, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. No se vería tan bien, pensó Greg, si le sacara los malditos dientes–. Pero esa es la diferencia entre monta un animal que es bueno en eso y que no lo es, Mycroft.

—¿Lo cuál es?

—La crianza –Lennox explicó– Están esas bestias desagradables que uno puede encontrar en los prados y que no sirven de mucho. Oh, uno puede sacarlos del prado, limpiarlos y hacer que se vean presentables … pero aún así no se logra una gran mejoría. Es parte de su crianza. No son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para complacer de manera adecuada a alguien como tú. Son demasiado tontos. Vienen de clase baja por lo que no conocen nada mejor que la rudeza con la que fueron criados –Lennox se acercó más a Mycroft, sus ojos fijos en Greg todo el tiempo, llenos de desafío. La mandíbula de Greg estaba apretada con una pasión hirviente, lamentablemente no se le tenía permitido responder. Juntó las manos detrás de la espalda con tanta fuerza que le dolían los músculos.

_“Mío. Mío. Aléjate de él.”_

_“Mío. Mío. Mío.”_

_—_ ¿Ha sido esa tu experiencia, Mycroft?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Greg sabía lo que quería decir el duque ... al igual que sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del alfa hacia el príncipe.

Greg no tenía ninguna duda de que Lennox quería follar con Mycroft. Eso era obvio. Lennox no intentó ocultarlo. Deseaba a Mycroft y no diría que no a tirarlo en las sábanas ...

Pero Greg pensó que el verdadero objetivo del duque era el matrimonio. Sería una buena táctica política. Si Lennox lograba casarse con el príncipe de Northumbria, aunque éste no estuviera en la fila al trono, de todas maneras obtendría un título mejor que el que ya tenía actualmente en Escocia. Tendría más poder, prestigio y propiedades muy, muy acaudalada, porque mientras Sherlock tenía a Bernicia y Deira, las posesiones tradicionales del príncipe heredero, así como las joyas del reino, Mycroft era el Señor de sus propias provincias. Las cuales habían crecido bajo su administración. Ganaría castillos. Duplicaría, incluso triplicar, sus arcas y aumentaría sus ingresos anuales.

Y, encima de todo, pensó Greg secamente, Lennox conseguiría un hermoso esposo beta (omega en realidad) en el trato.

No era una idea descabellada. Todos sabían que una vez que se formalizaba una pareja dentro de una familia, era fácil que le siguiera otra dentro del mismo núcleo familiar. El sobrino de Lennox estaba comprometido con el príncipe heredero de Northumbria. Ya tenía un pie en la puerta, como dice el refrán, y esa era razón suficiente para que él se mostrara con la mejor ventaja frente a la reina, pudiéndose mantener cerca de Mycroft, pasando el mayor tiempo posible cortejándolo, o en su defecto, seduciéndolo para atraparlo en matrimonio por medio de la profanación.

Por primera vez, Greg estaba agradecido de que Mycroft tuviera que ocultar el hecho de que es un omega.

Se avergonzó de sí mismo por sentirse así. Sabía que era difícil para Mycroft esconderse, y lo mucho que eso había impactado en su vida de maneras injustas y de gran alcance… pero Mycroft ocultando que era un omega significaba que Lennox no tenía ninguna posibilidad de promover su romance con él. No de manera íntima.

Porque si Lennox se enteraba del secreto de Mycroft se daría cuenta de que él era el verdadero príncipe heredero, el siguiente en la línea del trono en lugar de Sherlock, lo cual podría usar como chantaje, extorsionando a la corona por millones de libras … y obligar a Mycroft a casarse con él. Después de todo, ¿por qué contentarse con ser un príncipe ... cuando podría ser el rey alfa de Northumbria?

Mycroft no permitiría que eso sucediera, ya que si fuera expuesto como el verdadero príncipe heredero omega, la posición de Sherlock en Northumbria se volvería precaria. Esencialmente inexistente. Se vería obligado a casarse con el alfa de alguna otra corte, enviándolo lejos de casa. Forzado a estar entre personas que no lo entenderían o no se preocuparan por él. Casado con un alfa que podía tratarlo como quisiera sin nadie que lo defendiera ya que estaría lejos de casa, sin aliados cercanos. Su futuro consistiría en estar preñado, una y otra vez, hasta que produjera al menos un heredero y un repuesto, para después ser tirado a un lado …

Mycroft era capaz de soportar cualquier dificultad para proteger a Sherlock de ese futuro. Greg se sintió enfermo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba inmensamente agradecido, ya que eso significaba que Mycroft continuaría rechazando al duque de Lennox manteniéndolo a la distancia. Resistiéndose a sucumbir a sus intentos de seducción por temor a lo que le pudiera pasar a Sherlock. Por lo que Greg podría mantener a Mycroft como suyo por un tiempo más.

O al menos poder fingir que Mycroft era suyo, agregó en su cabeza. Greg recorrió con anhelo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mycroft, su cabello castaño rojizo ligeramente rizado sobre la parte superior de su cuello. Quería pasar sus dedos por él como lo hacía cuando se besaban. A Mycroft parecía gustarle eso, suspirando suavemente mientras Greg deslizaba su cabello entre sus dedos sintiéndolo tan suave como la seda.

Mycroft tomó un sorbo de vino, el rojo manchaba sus labios y se los metió en la boca uno a la vez, primero la parte inferior, luego la parte superior, absorbiendo los rastros persistentes de dulzura. Greg lo miró fijamente. Pensó miserablemente en cómo podría haber ido esta tarde si fueran solo ellos dos, y no plagada por un alfa hastiante ...

Le hubiera gustado ver a Mycroft relajado y feliz. Riendo, jugando con su hermano pequeño. Disfrutando de una tarde de ocio a orillas del río Rhone, dejando que el aire fresco lo llene. Besar furtivamente a Mycroft cuando nadie mirara. Los labios de Mycroft habrían sido calentados por el sol y aromatizados con vino, y Greg quería ser quien succionara el sabor de esos suaves labios, mordiéndolos hasta que Mycroft gimiera. Pasando sus dedos por el cabello del príncipe, haciendo que sus ojos giraran antes de cerrarse, lo que siempre hacía, cuando Greg acariciaba su cuero cabelludo.

Él y Mycroft podrían haber caminado bajo los árboles, lejos de todos, para tener un poco de privacidad. Nadie lo hubiera cuestionado ya que Greg es el guardia de Mycroft. Era un hecho que acompañaba al príncipe a todas partes. Una vez que estuvieran fuera de la vista, Greg pudo haber presionado a Mycroft contra un árbol, salpicado de besos su rosto solo para hacerlo reír, y luego besarlo apropiadamente hasta que Mycroft se quedara sin aliento. No podrían hacer nada más ahí, al aire libre, pero Greg le prometería, en el más silencioso de los susurros, todos los placeres que planeaba brindarle esa noche.

El cuerpo de Greg temblaba con fervor, su imaginación pintaba escenas vívidas que comenzaban a ser una tortura para sí mismo.

Pensó que le hubiera gustado oler el sudor de Mycroft, la forma particularmente encantadora en que olía después de un largo día bajo el sol. Greg sabía que Mycroft se bañaba asiduamente, y aunque apreciaba la limpieza, le encantaba enterrar la nariz en su cuello o en las curvas de sus piernas e inhalar el penetrante olor salado e único del omega. Quería lamer el sudor directamente de la piel de Mycroft, a través de su pecho desde un pezón a otro, besar las gotas de la línea del cabello de Mycroft, ráfagas de sal contra su lengua, tan similar a la salinidad de la eyaculación de Mycroft cuando Greg lo chupaba, lo cual era ocasionado por él y nadie más.

_“Mío. Mío. Mío. Mío.”_

Y esta noche, él podría tocar la piel suave y sensible debajo de la polla de Mycroft, donde estarían los testículos de un alfa y en donde su aroma era fuertemente concentrado. Sudor, piel y omega. La polla de Greg estaría latiendo con excitación mientras giraba a Mycroft para tenerlo boca abajo. Giraría su lengua alrededor del agujero de Mycroft, lamiendo su humedad, mostrándole lo agradable que podía ser eso. Lo lamería hasta que Mycroft estuviera gimiendo, suelto, retorciéndose y entonces Greg acariciaría su polla, haciéndolo correrse mientras al mismo tiempo lo seguiría lamiendo.

Si es que Mycroft lo dejaba, por supuesto. Greg miró al omega con contemplación incierta. No sabía si Mycroft se sentiría cómodo con eso. Obviamente, nadie se lo había hecho, y por la forma en que había reaccionado antes al sucio discurso de Lennox, Greg asumió que era algo que Mycroft no sabía que se podía hacer.

Lo cual no era culpa de Mycroft ¿cierto?

Greg se obligó a apartar la mirada de Mycroft y concentrarse en otra cosa. No quería admitirlo, pero las insinuaciones de Lennox se le habían metido bajo la piel. Mucho.

_“Si tu montura actual no puede darte los placeres de un buen paseo, deberías reemplazarla y encontrar una mejor … Yo podría mostrarte placeres que ni siquiera puedes soñar … placeres de los cuales no sabías que tu cuerpo era capaz … Tú has sido vergonzosamente descuidado … “_

Greg había pensado que todo estaba bien. Hacía todo lo posible para darle a Mycroft el mejor orgasmo posible cada vez que estaban juntos, dejándolo cansado y saciado … pero ¿y si había sido descuidado, haciendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez? Mycroft ignoraba casi todo con respecto al sexo, y Greg sabía que él debía enseñarle más allá de las cosas básicas, pero no lo había hecho porque, bueno … no quería que Mycroft se sintiera presionado o incómodo. Greg no quería abrumarlo, por lo que lo había pospuesto. Después de todo, Mycroft disfrutaba de las cosas que hacían, o al menos eso parecía …

Pero … ¿y si Greg se había equivocado? ¿Si su cuidadosa rutina había hecho que el sexo fuera tedioso? ¿Estaba Mycroft aburrido en secreto?

¿Y si estaba, dios no lo quiera, insatisfecho como Lennox insinuaba?

Pensamientos alarmados pasaron por la cabeza de Greg, y lanzó una mirada a Mycroft quien lo atrapó mirándolo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y con la misma rapidez Mycroft bajó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

Greg sintió como si una nube hubiera bloqueado el sol, ensombreciendo el día por completo.

❦❦❦

—Vamos Sherlock, no hace tanto frío.

—Ya lo sé –Sherlock contestó con irritación. De pie al borde de la orilla del río, vio con envidia a John nadando, alejándose con movimientos suaves y uniformes de sus brazos, pateando las piernas a medida que avanzaba.

Tan pronto como llegaron al Rhone, John se había quitado la túnica, su camisa y las botas. Sherlock se quedó boquiabierto sin decir una palabra, sintiendo que los ojos iban a salir rodando de su cabeza y se preguntaba histéricamente si John pensaba quitarse toda la ropa, incluyendo los pantalones, lo cual no hizo y Sherlock estaba agradecido. John saltó directamente al agua con los pantalones todavía puestos, gritando por la repentina frialdad.

Parecía divertido.

El agua le lamió los dedos de los pies y Sherlock los hundió en el barro, mirando con nostalgia a John.

—Entonces vamos. ¿Qué estás esperando?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes? ¿No sabes nadar? Te enseñaré si quieres .

—Sé como nadar –dijo Sherlock indignado. No era un bebé. Él y Mycroft habían aprendido y Sherlock había disfrutado muchas tardes nadando en el Rhone cuando era niño, la Señora Hudson observaba desde la orilla mientras él y Mycroft nadaban antes de salir a trompicones, goteando agua y empujándose el uno al otro para comer.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? –John nadó de regreso, atravesando el río con golpes poderosos, el agua salpicaba su cuello y goteaba por su cara, clavículas y pecho ...

Sherlock se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, jugueteando nerviosamente con los puños de su camisa. Debido a que hacía tanto calor llevaba su ropa de verano, era más ligera, un material semitransparente, diáfano y suelto, pero aún así estaba cubierto desde el cuello hasta la muñeca y el tobillo como era lo adecuado para un príncipe heredero omega. O eso le recordaba su madre con frecuencia con una expresión severa y labios apretados en una línea inflexible.

—No lo tengo permitido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo tienes permitido? ¿Por qué diablos no te permitirían nadar? John sonaba tan indignado que Sherlock sonrió. Le gustaba cuando John maldecía. Era bastante bueno en eso.

—Se me permite nadar, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora –aclaró– contigo.

John le dio a Sherlock una mirada que parecía no entender a lo que se refería, y el omega exhaló un suspiro, volviendo sus ojos hacia el cielo.

—No puedo simplemente despojarme de mi ropa –le hizo un gesto a John, tratando de ignorar su sonrojo– y no traje ropa de baño para cambiarme, pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho no sería apropiado que nadara contigo, porque estamos comprometidos –añadió nervioso–. Mamá dijo que no tienes permitido verme en ... un estado de desnudez –Sherlock se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de hablar, profundizándose su sonrojo aún más si tal cosa era posible, su rostro se sentía caliente contra el aire cálido. Volvió a mirar sus puños, estaba inquieto y esperaba que John simplemente lo dejara pasar y se alejara nadando.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. No es como si tuvieras que mantenerte cubierto, como si fueras una mujer … –John se interrumpió, pisando el agua y frunciendo el ceño–. Quiero decir, eres un puto niño ¿Acaso cree que te me voy a ir encima o algo así, si veo tu cuello?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé –lo cual era mentira, ya que eso era exactamente lo que mamá pensó que sucedería.

Ella le había dado una conferencia muy detallada antes de que llegara John sobre qué tipo de comportamiento se esperaba de él y cómo se debía comportar con su prometido. Permanecer adecuadamente vestido frente a su alfa había sido una gran parte de su discurso porque …

_“Los Alfas no pueden ser considerados responsables de sus acciones si los omegas son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para pavonearse medio desnudos" –Movió un dedo en la cara de Sherlock– No más paseos desnudos por el palacio."_

_“¡No estaba desnudo!”_ – _Sherlock respondió, y mamá frunció el ceño._

_“Con toda la piel que mostraste esa noche, diría que sí, estabas desnudo, Sherlock Holmes. Casi todas las glándulas aromáticas con las que naciste se exhibieron y si brincas así frente a tu alfa, marca mis palabras, obtendrás lo que te mereces.”_

_“No estaba saltando” –Sherlock murmuró, sintiéndose pequeño y estúpido, y mamá lo miró, pellizcando su brazo._

_“Deberías tomarte esto en serio, Sherlock."_

_“Lo hago.”_

_“Eres un omega y, por lo tanto, es tu responsabilidad vestirte con modestia y comportarte de una manera acorde con quién eres en todo momento para no obligar a tu alfa a comportarse de manera inmoral. Estoy segura de que el príncipe John será respetuoso y cortés, pero eso puede cambiar rápidamente si cree que eres un omega descarrilado y libertino, que no merece su respeto debido a tus bajos modales. Una vez que pierdes el respeto de tu alfa este nunca se vuelve a recuperar. Por eso debes demostrarle el excelente omega que eres y al que he educado, eso significa ser discreto y mantenerte vestido en todo momento. Sin excepciones. El príncipe John nunca deberá ver ninguna parte de ti descubierta, excepto las manos, la cara o los pies, hasta que los dos estén casados.”_

_“Sí, mamá –Sherlock había contestado dócilmente, pero ella continuó diciéndole exactamente lo que podría pasar si permitía que el alfa lo viera sin ropa, y la sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago crecía cuanto más la escuchaba. Se sintió aliviado cuando la conversación terminó. Pero el argumento de mamá estaba claro.”_

—¿Te gusta nadar? –John preguntó tentativamente.

—Es divertido, supongo. No es que haya nadado mucho últimamente. No he regresado desde el verano pasado.

—¿Por qué?

—La Señora Hudson no sabe nadar. Ella no viene al Rhone a menos que Mycroft venga con nosotros, pero Mycroft estuvo ocupado reuniendo información, viajando y examinando posibles alfas el año pasado ... antes de que él te eligiera, claro.

—¿Así que no pudiste venir? ¿En absoluto?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente. 

—No.

—Lo siento. Realmente no sabía que no se te permitiría nadar ... pensé que ya que íbamos al río ... cuando sugeriste esto, asumí que ...

—No es tu culpa, John.

—Lo sé, pero ... –John se quedó en silencio, frunciendo los labios mientras pensaba–. Supongo que como no puedes nadar, será mejor que salga ...

—¡No! –Sherlock se sintió mal–, Por favor quédate. Diviértete. No es necesario que te sienta culpable de nadar en el río solo porque yo no puedo. Realmente, realmente no me importa –no quería que John pensara que estaba siendo infantil, haciendo pucheros porque no se le permitía nadar–. Me quedaré aquí y caminaré un poco.

Sherlock mantuvo oculta su decepción. No era solo que no pudiera nadar con John, había pensado que pasarían la tarde haciendo cosas juntos, pero eso no era posible si John se quedaba nadando, dejando a Sherlock en la orilla del río, pero supuso que estaba bien ...

—Mm. No, creo que mejor me voy a salir. No es justo para ti –John nadó más cerca, deteniéndose a poca distancia–. Dame tu mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que puedas ayudarme a salir del río ¿está bien? Eso está permitido ¿no? El barro es muy resbaladizo y no quiero caerme.

—Oh. Bien –Sherlock se adentró más en el agua, observando cuidadosamente dónde colocaba sus pies, y se perdió la lenta sonrisa que apreció en el rostro de John. Extendió la mano, colocando su palma contra la de John, y los dedos del alfa se curvaron sobre el dorso de su mano. Sherlock apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que la mano de John estaba fría por el río, y su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

John dio un fuerte tirón jalando a Sherlock hacia el río. 

Sherlock gritó, cayendo a un costado de John dentro del río, el agua se cerró sobre su cabeza, empapando inmediatamente su delgada ropa. La incredulidad por lo que John había hecho, y la conmoción de golpear el agua helada, le cortó el aliento y pateó, saliendo a la superficie, farfullando de indignación.

—¡John! ¿Qué demonios?

—¡Oh no! ¡Sherlock! ¡Te caíste! –John no parecía angustiado ni arrepentido. Se reía, lo que se sumó a la furia de Sherlock.

—¡No me caí! –Sherlock gritó, pisoteando en el agua– ¡Sabes que no lo hice! Me tiraste.

—¡No, te caíste! ¡Yo te vi! Te resbalaste en el barro mientras intentabas ayudarme, muy amable de tu parte, por cierto, y te caíste.

—Yo no lo hice, no.

—Lo hiciste –Insistió John acercándose más–. Pero como ya estás en el agua ... debido a que te caíste ... significa que puedes nadar conmigo ... ¿cierto?

—Oh ... –Sherlock parpadeó, dándose cuenta tardíamente de cuál era el plan de John, y cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa reflejó la del alfa– ¿Oh! Si, tienes razón, me caí, John. 

—¡Sherlock!

Ambos chicos miraron hacia donde estaba Mycroft en la parte superior del río, flanqueado por el capitán Lestrade y el duque de Lennox, luciendo preocupados.

—Te escuchamos gritar. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, estoy bien. Me caí –Sherlock anunció descaradamente, sonando muy complacido consigo mismo, y los ojos de Mycroft se entrecerraron.

—Eso es lamentable. Bien. Vamos, sal de ahí –Mycroft agitó su mano demostrativamente, y ambos chicos empezaron a gritar en fuerte desacuerdo.

—No quiero.

—¡Eso es estúpido!

—¡Mycroft!

—¡No! Debería poder quedarse ...

—¿Por qué no puedo divertirme nunca?

—Ya está empapado –John argumentó–. Míralo. Su ropa está arruinada. Creo que es mejor que lo dejes nadar un poco ya que está aquí.

—Oh, ¿debo? –Preguntó Mycroft–. Realmente no creo que tenga que hacer nada solo porque tú …

—Por favor, Mycroft –Sherlock miró a su hermano con ojos grandes y suplicantes– ¿Por favor?

La cara de Mycroft se contrajo, los labios se tensaron con desaprobación.

—No creo que realmente te hayas caído, Sherlock.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿De verdad? –enarcó las cejas y se produjo un intercambio silencioso entre los dos hermanos, sin decir una palabra, pero la tensión en el aire era palpable.

—Yo… puede que haya tenido un poco de ayuda cuando caí –Sherlock finalmente admitió, y él y Mycroft se miraron unos segundos más, antes de que Mycroft dejara escapar un suspiro.

—Bien, puedes nadar, pero …

—¡Si!

—¡Gracias, Mycroft! –Sherlock gritó por encima del hombro, ya alejándose.

—La Señora Hudson te estará vigilando todo el tiempo –gritó Mycroft, pero ambos chicos ya estaban nadando y fingieron no escucharlo.

❦❦❦

Las risas de Sherlock y John resonaba sobre el agua mientras nadaban, gritando y jugando bajo la atenta mirada de la Señora Hudson, a quien sus payasadas le eran entretenidas, le recordaban a las tontas nutrias de río en el castillo de Bernicia y se rió entre dientes cuando John le arrojó agua a la cara de Sherlock quien se la devolvió de manera inmediata, riendo a todo pulmón. En privado la Señora Hudson pensó que Sherlock parecía una rata de río medio ahogada. Su cabello rizado caía desordenado sobre su frente, descuidado y empapado. Su ropa, una vez prístina, estaba arruinada sin posibilidad de reparación, manchada con agua de río, lodo y algas.

La Reina tendría un ataque.

La Señora Hudson sonrió. Su pequeño se merecía toda la felicidad que nunca antes le había sido permitida, y mientras observaba a John sacar a Sherlock del agua antes de arrojarlo a unos metros de distancia, Sherlock golpeaba el agua con un grito de alegría y un gran chapoteo. La Señora Hudson se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a tenerle mucho cariño a John Watson.

❦❦❦

El sol se ocultaba hacia el horizonte cuando el grupo finalmente regresó a los establos del palacio. Los sirvientes pululaban por todos lados, llevándose los platos y los restos de comida a las cocinas, guardando la carroza, tomando las mantas para llevarlas a lavar y ordenando todo lo demás mientras los príncipes, el duque y Greg guardaban a sus caballos. Sherlock y John quitaron las sillas de sus caballos rápidamente y los llevaron al establo antes de salir corriendo.

La Señora Hudson hizo un ruido escandalizado y trató de detener a Sherlock, agarrándole la manga y diciéndole que no debía correr por el palacio con la ropa empapada, la cual se le pegaba debido al agua sucia de río. Pero su agarre fue tenue y sus palabras no eran nada que Sherlock quisiera escuchar por lo que se escapó, corriendo por la puerta detrás de John como un ratón con un pedazo de queso ilícito.

—¡Escucha a la Señora Hudson! ¡Sube y cámbiate de inmediato! –dijo Mycroft si mucha convicción después de que Sherlock pasara corriendo. Estaba demasiado cansado, mental y físicamente. Se bajó con cautela de su caballo con una mueca apenas disimulada, aliviado de que la excursión finalmente hubiera terminado. Le dolía la cara debido a la quemadura de sol, sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz estaban calientes al tacto. Estaba sudoroso e incómodamente pegajoso. Además de eso, su mente estaba abrumada por el estrés, como si hubiera pasado toda la tarde revisando los libros de contabilidad del palacio. Se habría divertido más si hubiera hecho eso justamente, pensó Mycroft con cansancio, la continua ansiedad de la tarde le había hecho perder los nervios.

Después de haber sido follado de manera tan ruda y maravillosa la noche anterior, el montar el lomo de un caballo la mayor parte del día lo tenía con los muslos insoportablemente adoloridos. Dolores agudos y punzantes irradiaban de su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaban negándose a sostenerlo. Mycroft quería llorar cuando pensó en el largo, largo, largo camino de regreso a su habitación. Escaleras. Tantas malditas escaleras. Se apoyó en uno de los grandes postes de madera, ahogando un gemido.

El capitán Lestrade arrancó las riendas del caballo de Mycroft de sus dedos que no pusieron resistencia y se llevó al animal, poniéndose a trabajar para desensillar al caballo junto con el suyo.

—Gracias, capitán.

—Sirvo a su gusto, alteza.

Mycroft observó distraídamente al capitán Lestrade trabajar, pensando en el viaje de regreso al piso de arriba. Todo el dolor que tendría que soportar por delante de él. Lo lograría, resolvió, y suplicaría que le permitieran cenar solo en su habitación esa noche. Estaba seguro de que mamá se lo permitiría, y luego tomaría un largo y relajante baño tibio, limpiando el sudor y la agonía de pasar un día al aire libre. El agua tibia aliviaría sus músculos doloridos y entonces, tal vez se sentiría preparado para la visita nocturna de Greg.

Quería su visita nocturna. Necesitaba tener a Gregory esta noche. Después del horrible día que había tenido, Mycroft necesitaba tanto al alfa que se estaba poniendo nervioso a su alrededor, su piel se sentía como si estuviera hormigueando, escalofríos recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Deseaba poder oler a Gregory en su cama, saborearlo, tenerlo cerca de él.

—Mycroft.

Mycroft abrió los ojos, mirando la mano extendida hacia él. Quería negarse, pero era consciente de los ojos de los sirvientes que aún estaban por el área, juzgando en silencio. Los acontecimientos de la tarde se extenderían por todo el palacio hasta la media noche, por lo que el negarse a darle la mano al duque de Lennox ahora, después de un día juntos, parecería extraño. La gente especularía. Era el forraje perfecto para los chismes.

Poner su mano en la de Lennox hizo que la piel de Mycroft se erizara, especialmente cuando el alfa le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

—El día de hoy fue maravilloso y espero que no me consideres impertinente… pero confieso que nunca he desmerecido a alguien tanto como te deseo. Nunca, en toda mi vida –agregó en un murmullo, bajando los ojos como si estuviera avergonzado por la admisión. Mycroft tuvo que admitir que su actuación era conmovedora. Si fuera un omega más tonto, probablemente se enamoraría de él–. Hasta más tarde, cariño –Lennox besó el dorso de su mano y Mycroft supo qué esperar, su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para …

Lennox pasó la lengua por el dorso de la mano y Mycroft se apartó.

—Perdóname. No pude resistir la tentación de probar tu dulzura de nuevo, ha sido todo en lo que he pensado desde el día del baile. El sabor de ti en mis labios persistió durante toda esa noche hasta que pensé que me volvería loco.

Múltiples respuestas vinieron a la mente del príncipe, cada una más cortante que la anterior, pero Mycroft estaba demasiado cansado para expresarlas, demasiado dispersas. Quería descansar. Estaba exhausto.

—Buenas noches, excelencia –dijo, y el duque esbozó una reverencia, sonriéndole como si hubiera conseguido una victoria.

—Buenas noches, cariño, soñaré contigo esta noche.

❦❦❦ 

_“Mío.”_

_“Mío. Mío. Mío. Mío. Mío.”_

Greg pasó por la rutina de desensillar a los caballos, consiente de que Lennox se despedía de Mycroft y de que la ira que había hervido toda la tarde aumentaba cuanto más escuchaba lo que pasaba entre ellos. El duque besó la mano de Mycroft, tocando lo que no le pertenecía.

_“_ _No pude resistirme a probar tu dulzura de nuevo ..."_

“ _Mycroft no era suyo”,_ Greg lo repitió severamente para sí mismo mientras guardaba sus cosas, arrojando comida para los caballos mientras Lennox se inclinaba para despedirse de Mycroft. Quien no le pertenecía, pensó nuevamente. Greg no tenía derecho a estos sentimientos posesivos. Ninguno en absoluto.

Mycroft se quedó en los establos después de que todos se habían ido, mirando en silencio a Greg trabajar, pero Greg trató de ignorarlo porque no podía ... después de todo lo acontecido hoy ... pensó que prefería que Mycroft regresara al palacio ... Habían sentimientos salvajes corriendo a travéz de él y no quería actuar como un idiota ... pero cada vez que recordaba lo que Lennox había dicho …

Quería agarrar a Mycroft y presionarlo sobre el heno limpio en uno de los cubículos más alejado y besarlo, morderlo, dejar evidencias por todo su cuerpo, pruebas visibles de que Mycroft era suyo. Recodardándoles a los dos a quien realmente le pertenecía Mycroft.

—¿Gregory?

Greg cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse, y luego se giro hacia su príncipe. Mycroft estaba a unos pasos de distancia, luciendo tan adorable. Mycroft solía estar tan bien arreglado con ropa ajustada, formal e inaccesible, pero con su ropa sencilla, se veía cómodo. Mucho más joven. Amigable. El sol poniente hacia que su cabello tomara un nuevo tono, el cual junto con la delicada quemadura que adornaba la parte superior de su nariz y mejillas, lo hacían verse ...

Dioses, Greg lo amaba.

—¿Si?

La mirada de Mycroft se movió rápidamente sobre él, una línea formándose entre sus cejas. 

—¿Algo anda mal?

Sonaba tan perdido. Como si no lo supiera. Y Greg no quería decírselo. No quería tener esta conversación. No podía permanecer cortés o distante en estos momentos.

—¿Hice algo malo? –Mycroft preguntó preocupado– ¿Te molesté de alguna manera? Me disculparía pero ... he pensado en lo que podría haber hecho toda la tarde y todavía no lo entiendo ...

—¿Por qué crees que has hecho algo mal? –Greg se detuvo, esperando que Mycroft simplemente lo dejara pasar y pudiera evitar hablar de esto.

—Te has enojado conmigo esta tarde.

—No me he enojado contigo –Lo cual no era mentira, Greg no estaba enojado con Mycroft en absoluto.

—Estas enojado conmigo y me gustaría saber el motivo.

—Mycroft …

—¿Por favor?

No había nadie más en el establo. Estaban solos.

Greg agarró a Mycroft, lo hizo girar y lo llevó hasta el otro extremo del establo en donde tendrían más privacidad debido a los altos puestos de madera. Mycroft jadeó debido a la sorpresa, caminando un poco inestable hacia donde Greg lo dirigió. Se metieron en el cubículo más alejado, que afortunadamente estaba limpio y sin usar, y cuando Greg cerró la puerta, Mycroft se giró hacia él con las mejillas enrojecidas por algo más que las quemaduras solares, los labios entreabiertos y los párpados pesados.

—¿Gregory?

Greg parpadeó sorprendido, la excitación le robó el aliento, pero se negó a distraerse. 

—¿Qué quiso decir él?

—¿Quién?

—Lennox –podía sentir la sangre palpitar en sus oídos y sabía que estaba perdiendo el control–, dijo tener el deseo de probar tu dulzura nuevamente –incluso decir esas palabras hizo que Greg se pusiera rojo.

—Oh –Mycroft se sonrojó, y verlo sonrojarse por algo que otro alfa le había hecho hizo que la furia apretada en el pecho de Greg empeorara, y una idea horrible de repente tomó forma en su mente.

¿Y si la verdadera razón por la que Lennox molestaba tanto a Mycroft era porque él realmente quería dichas atenciones? ¿Y si se sentía halagado, pero debía contenerse debido a que tenía que mantener su género en secreto? Nadie había cortejado a Mycroft antes, y Greg sabía de primera mano lo agradable que era sentirse querido y deseado por alguien. Era comprensible que Mycroft estuviera complacido. Lennox era atractivo, rico, encantador. Pervertido. Él estaba a la altura de Mycroft, alguien educado y de clase real, a mundos de distancia de Greg. Una elección infinitamente mejor.

_“Mío. Mío. Mío. Mío.”_

—Realmente no fue nada –Mycroft desvió su mirada claramente avergonzado, y la horrible sensación en el pecho de Greg empeoró. Mycroft no quería decírselo.

—Bien –Greg dio un paso atrás–, esta bien –Mycroft podía guardar su secreto, no era asunto suyo. Mycroft no era suyo. Lo que hiciera con su vida, y con quién eligiera pasarla, no era de su incumbencia.

Mycroft no era suyo.

—Gregory …

_“Mío. Mío. Mío.”_

—¿Qué?

_“Mío. Eres mío. No eres de él, eres mío.”_

Greg dio otro paso atrás.

—¡Te molestó lo que dijo?

—Cada maldita cosa que te dice me molesta –Greg espetó, y Mycroft frunció el ceño.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—No respondiste a la mía.

Mycroft suspiró con resignación.

—¿Recuerdas la noche del baile? –preguntó, y cuando Greg asintió con la cabeza, apretó los labios, claramente incómodo con el giro de la conversación, pero Greg estaba contento de recibir una respuesta–, el duque se tomó una libertad conmigo.

—¿Qué tipo de libertad?

Mycroft vaciló y Greg supo que no le iba a gustar lo que dijera a continuación.

—Me lamió.

Greg odiaba tener la puta razón.

—¿Él qué? –Greg mataría al bastardo.

—Me lamió. Cuando besa mi mano, ahí es cuando lo hace.

Literalmente lo mataría.

—¿Lo hizo hoy?

—Si, antes de salir de excursión, y luego cuando regresamos. Esa es la razón por la que estaba tan molesto la noche del baile, si lo recuerdas –Mycroft explicó–. Nadie me había hecho algo así antes, fue tan descarado y su falta de respeto … me molestó –hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio y Greg quería decirle que se detuviera porque cuando hacía eso parecía tener 12 años y Greg quería protegerlo del mundo, incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Pero no alenté sus atenciones –murmuró Mycroft–. No quisiera que pensaras que incité a Lennox a realizar actos inmorales sobre mi persona, porque eso simplemente no es cierto.

—No pensaría eso –Greg se odiaba a sí mismo. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Actuando como un alfa estúpido y mezquino que no podía pensar con claridad.

—Después de todo … ¿por qué querría sus atenciones? –Mycroft acercó con un dedo el rostro de Greg y se inclinó hacia delante uniendo sus labios tan suavemente que Greg se congeló, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran disfrutando del beso. El alboroto dentro de él se calmó–. Cuándo puedo tenerte las tuyas.

El corazón de Greg dio un vuelco en su pecho y de repente sintió una opresión haciendo que le costara respirar.

—¿Gregory? –Mycroft lo besó de nuevo, apenas rozando sus labios. Atravesó a Greg hasta la médula y se preguntó cuándo Mycroft se había vuelto tan bueno en esto–. ¿Recuerdas cuando me tomaste el año pasado?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Mycroft había estado en celo en ese momento, y Greg se estaba tambaleando al descubrir que el príncipe beta era en realidad un omega. Había absorbido su aroma, y superpuso el suyo al del omega hasta que Mycroft terminó oliendo como él. Reclamándolo.

Reprimió un gemido ante la idea de hacerlo de nuevo. Porque después de todo lo que Lennox había dicho hoy ... verlo tocar a Mycroft ... tan cerca de él, teniendo que mantenerse alejado … permaneciendo demasiado lejos … Sintiéndose inadecuado … deseado tanto a Mycroft …

—Si. Yo ... lo recuerdo.

Mycroft se mordió el labio, bajando los ojos con coquetería, antes de volver a mirar a Greg. 

—Entonces también estábamos en un establo. ¿No es así?

Tan pronto como Greg entendió lo que Mycroft estaba diciendo, se lanzó hacia adelante con un gemido. La espalda de Mycroft golpeó la pared del cubículo y la boca de Greg se tragó su sorprendido jadeo mientras saqueaba su boca sin mucha delicadeza. Necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de Mycroft. Rodeado por el relincho de los caballos, Greg supuso que hubiera sido mejor un lugar más romántico para perfumar a su príncipe, uno que tuviera un mejor aroma, pero a Mycroft no pareció importarle, acercándolo y abrazándolo hasta que no quedaba espacio entre ellos. Se presionaron juntos restregándose el uno contra el otro. Greg deslizó su pierna entre las de Mycroft, el omega chocó contra su muslo, gimiendo. Greg sabía que estaba siendo rudo. Nunca antes habían hecho el amor así, Greg siempre se contenía tratando de ser amable y comprensivo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la engreída sonrisa de Lennox. Mycroft olía como el alfa debido a que había pasado mucho tiempo cerca de él. Su nauseabundo aroma se había impregnado a todo lo que le pertenecía a Greg.

Greg agarró las muñecas de Mycroft, presionando con fuerza contra él, y Mycroft gimió suavemente. No había nadie alrededor. El cubículo en el que se encontraban estaba apartado, alguien tendría que pararse directamente frente a ellos para ver lo que estaban haciendo, y no había ninguna razón para que alguna persona estuviera en los establos a esta hora de la noche.

Greg bajó la cabeza, besando el cuello de Mycroft con ganas de morder. Marcarlo. Reclamarlo como suyo. 

_“Mío. Mío. Mío.”_

No podía oler el aroma de Mycroft ya que los parches de cera todavía estaban cubriendo sus glándulas de olor, y no podía quitarlas hasta que fuera a acostarse, lo cual hacía que todo fuera peor, ya que lo único que podía oler era a Lennox, y él necesitaba el olor de Mycroft después de todo lo sucedido.

Mycroft se retorció empujando a Greg, cuando éste lo soltó, Mycroft alcanzó la parte delantera de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos. El tintineo del cinturón de Greg resonó en la relativa tranquilidad del establo.

—Mycroft, ¿qué …

—Te deseo. Ahora. ¿Por favor?

No deberían, era arriesgado, podrían ser atrapados.

—¿Por favor, Gregory? –Mycroft preguntó de nuevo, como si Greg pudiera negarle algo alguna vez–. Te necesito. ¿Por favor?

—Si, dioses. Si.

Se movieron rápidamente, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo. Greg solo logró bajar los pantalones de Mycroft antes de darle la vuelta y entrar en él con un empujón. Se estremeció agarrando las caderas de Mycroft con demasiada fuerza. _“lo vas a lastimar”,_ pensó, pero abrió la boca con un silencioso gemido al notar que Mycroft estaba mojado. Tan mojado, para él. Esto era por él, porque él podía hacerle eso. La sangre corría por las venas de Greg cuando comenzó a empujar. No podía creer que estuvieran haciendo esto, que Mycroft le estaba dejando hacer esto, lo había pedido, y era exactamente lo que Greg necesitaba después de esta tarde: reclamar a su omega de una manera tan primitiva.

Mycroft gimió, el sonido fue amortiguado por su propia mano la cual le cubría la boca para mantener sus gritos dentro. Su polla estaba dura, balanceándose con cada una de las embestidas de Greg, la cabeza goteando por negligencia con un líquido claro, se empujó hacia Greg, queriendo más.

—Oh, demonios –Greg se obligó a detenerse, su polla palpitaba peligrosamente. No lo hagas, no hagas eso. Estoy cerca ... no voy a durar.

—Esta bien –Mycroft se retorció, sonando destrozado, tratando de hacer que se moviera–. No me importa, córrete. Quiero que vengas dentro de mí.

La conmoción de la solicitud de Mycroft hizo que Greg se estremeciera y sus caderas se movieron hacia delante en el tenso calor del cuerpo de Mycroft. Si. Dioses, sí. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Era perfecto, derramarse dentro del omega, marcándolo como suyo. Nunca antes habían hecho eso y la idea era …

Su orgasmo apareció de repente, todo lo que se necesitó fueron unos empujones más y Greg se puso rígido, sacando rápidamente su polla del interior de Mycroft y chocando contra el interior de los muslos del omega, ahogando un gemido en la curva de su cuello. Mycroft jadeaba ante cada cálido estallido contra él.

—Mío –Greg arrastraba las palabras suavemente, raspando sus dientes sobre el cuello de Mycroft, haciéndolo temblar. Mycroft todavía estaba duro, pero antes de que Greg pudiera alcanzarlo y ayudarlo a correrse, un ruido distante los hizo separarse en pánico. Greg se alejó de Mycroft jadeando y sonrojado, rápidamente trataron de ponerse en orden; arreglándose la ropa para parecer respetables, Greg alisando el cabello de Mycroft mientras Mycroft recogía trozos de heno de la túnica de Greg. Ambos estaban absortos, preocupados, tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible para evitar ser descubiertos.

—Vendrás a verme esta noche, ¿no? –Mycroft susurró mientras esperaban, escuchando atentamente las voces–. ¿Después de medianoche?

Greg se asomó fuera de su cubículo, conteniendo la respiración, pero relajándose cuando no vio a nadie. El alivio fue asombroso. Podrían escapar.

—Por supuesto, si eso es lo que quieres. 

—Obviamente –Mycroft llevó la mano de Greg hacía su pequeña polla que aun estaba dura presionando contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones–. Te estaré esperando, Gregory.

—Mycroft … –las rodillas de Greg se debilitaron, la sonrisa que Mycroft le dio antes de salir del cubículo alejándose apresuradamente, prendió fuego al sistema nervioso de Greg. El alfa se apoyó contra la puerta del cubículo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No creía que pudiera esperar hasta la medianoche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es omegaverso, por lo tanto habrán muchos comportamientos posesivos. Cuando los alfas y los omegas logran unirse, la posesividad que cada uno siente pude silenciarse un poco debido a que saben que se pertenecen mutuamente, pero esa no es una opción para Greg y Mycroft.


	3. Chapter 3

**El día siguiente…**

_“Mantén la calma.”_

_“No te apresures.”_

_“Camina despacio.”_

_“Mantén los ojos al frente.”_

_“No hagas nada sospechoso. Nadie sabe lo que estás haciendo, nadie.”_

_“No des razón alguna para sospechar.”_

_“Actúa de manera ordinaria.”_

_“Tranquilo. Mantente calmado.”_

_“Respiraciones profundas.”_

Mycroft se repetía a si mismo el ansioso estribillo en su cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras tratando de actuar tranquilamente. Mantenía el rostro inexpresivo al pasar frente a los sirvientes que dejaban de hacer cualquier actividad en la que se encontraran para mostrarle una reverencia, contestándoles con una inclinación de cabeza y haciendo todo lo posible por parecer inocente. 

_“Nadie sabe lo que estas haciendo.”_

_“Nadie lo sabe.”_

_“No actúes como un idiota.”_

_“Visitas la biblioteca todo el tiempo. Hoy no es diferente.”_

_“No estás haciendo nada sospechoso.”_

_“Solo vas a la biblioteca.”_

_“Mucha gente visita la biblioteca.”_

_“La visitas cada dos días. No hagas que esto parezca raro.”_

_“Calma.”_

_“No te apresures.”_

_“Mantén los ojos al frente.”_

A pesar de la confianza que Mycroft mostraba, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a la biblioteca del palacio y cerró las puertas detrás de él. Tembloroso debido a los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se tomó un minuto para calmarse, paseando por el centro de la gran sala con paneles de madera, caminando frente a filas y filas de muebles altos llenos de libros, comprobando que la biblioteca estuviera desierta.

Lo estaba.

De manera distraída hizo girar uno de los globos terráqueos en los que se le enseñó geografía a Sherlock, trazando sus dedos sobre los países y encontrando Northumbria automáticamente. El sol brillaba intensamente desde las ventanas que estaban espaciadas entre las estanterías, creando grandes cuñas geométricas de luz en el suelo. Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban en las vigas, perturbadas por la presencia de Mycroft mientras cruzaba pasillos enfilados en libros, mirando de un lado a otro.

Caminó hacia su destino, fingiendo indiferencia a pesar de que no había nadie que presenciara su actuación. Todavía no podía caminar descaradamente hacia los libros que quería. Incluso estando solo, Mycroft se detuvo y vaciló por unos instantes, reuniendo el coraje suficiente para ir a donde quería.

El recordarse a sí mismo la razón por la cual estaba ahí en primer lugar fue de gran ayuda, una razón más que suficiente para arriesgarse a sufrir una humillación aguda, exponiéndose a todo tipo de malestar emocional y atreverse a colarse en la biblioteca del palacio en busca de _“esos libros”_ , en los cuales no había pensado en años.

❦❦❦

**La noche anterior …**

Gregory lo visitó como estaba planeado, y tan pronto como llegó apoyó a Mycroft contra la cama, poniéndose de rodillas y tomando su polla con la boca sin decir una palabra, chupándolo hasta que Mycroft se corrió, gimiendo silenciosamente, moviendo sus caderas y agarrando involuntariamente puñados del cabello de Gregory.

Luego acostó a Mycroft en la cama y, mientras éste se recuperaba (sintiéndose ridículo, pero sus extremidades parecían hechas de gelatina después de ese orgasmo), pasó unos minutos pausados oliéndolo, pasando sus dedos sobre su piel, recorriendolo con labios aquí y allá haciendo que Mycroft se riera y retorciera. El príncipe estaba demasiado adolorido para tener relaciones sexuales con penetración, sin embargo, el estar acostados uno al lado del otro incitó a Mycroft para tomar ambas pollas con una de sus manos y acariciarlas, sonrojándose cuando usó su propia humedad para aliviar la fricción. Gregory gemía mientras se frotaba contra el puño de Mycroft al mismo tiempo que lo besaba y apretaba su cuerpo manteniéndolo muy cerca, logrando que se corrieran juntos casi al mismo tiempo. El acto de alguna manera se sintió incluso más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran hecho.

Después, Mycroft se tumbó sobre Gregory, sin importarle el lío de fluidos combinados que había entre ellos, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del alfa. Entrelazó sus piernas juntas, presionando su suave y gastada polla contra la parte superior del muslo de Gregory. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando éste lo rodeó con sus brazos atraiéndolo más cerca. Fue algo inesperado, ya que Mycroft pensó que Gregory solo le permitiría estar en esa posición por unos segundos para después pedirle que se moviera, sin embargo, no fue así. Se sentía tan bien que Mycroft quería gemir.

Se permitió relajarse, sintiéndose como si no tuviera huesos y suspirando de satisfacción. Los brazos de Gregory se tensaron, luego comenzó a pasar las yemas de los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de su columna. Mycroft cerró los ojos, pensando en quedarse dormido de esta manera, y lo maravilloso que sería poder dormir toda una noche con Gregory.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Mycroft recordó …

—¿Gregory?

—¿Si?

—¿Qué quiso decir él?

—¿Qué quiso decir quién, cariño?

—Lennox.

Gregory se tensó, deteniendo las suaves caricias de sus dedos.

—¿Qué quiso decir con qué? –su capitán sonaba enojado y Mycroft pensó en dejarlo pasar; diciendo que no era nada. No quería que su velada terminara ... pero no había nadie más a quien pudiera preguntarle. Y aunque era vergonzoso admitir ante el hombre con el que estaba teniendo sexo su ignorancia sobre algo, sabía que Greg no se burlaría de él, ni pensaría que era estúpido.

—¿Qué quiso decir cuando estaba hablando de ... montar a caballo? –Mycroft preguntó en voz baja–. Sé que era algo pervertido. Tiene que ver con el sexo, como casi todo lo que dice, pero ... yo no ... no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir exactamente ...

Greg respiró hondo y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, continuaron su viaje arriba y abajo por la espalda de Mycroft, quien lo tomó como una buena señal y sonrió complacido.

—Lo que quería decir… es una forma cruda de decir… estaba hablando sobre una determinada posición que una pareja puede llevar a cabo durante el sexo.

Mycroft esperó a que Gregory continuara, que le dijera un poco más al respecto, pero al parecer no planeaba hablar más sobre el tema, sin embargo, lo que dijo no le había aclarado nada realmente.

—¿Qué posición exactamente? –presionó y Gregory se aclaró la garganta, moviéndose torpemente debajo de él, Mycroft pensó que era una insinuación para que se quitara por lo que trató de alejarse, pero el brazo del alfa se apretó a su alrededor y Mycroft se calmó, dejándose tomar como rehén con gusto.

—Es ... donde ... donde los omegas ... ellos ... Uhm. Es donde el alfa se acuesta boca arriba y el omega ... se sientan a horcajadas sobre él siendo penetrado de esa manera y … bueno, monta la … polla del alfa.

—Oh.

Mycroft se sonrojó. Era una descripción tan sucia, el escucharlo de labios de Gregory lo hacía peor … o mejor. Mycroft trató de entender cómo se sentía por ello.

—Escucha –Gregory se sobresaltó–, es algo muy crudo por su parte haberte dicho ...

—¿Crees que es algo crudo?

—¡Por supuesto! Creo que es algo muy crudo decirle a alguien ...

—No, no, no. Yo sé eso. Obviamente. Todo lo que dice Lennox es crudo. Lo que quiero decir es ... ¿crees que es algo grosero que uno ... lo haga?

Greg estuvo en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Mycroft pensó que no respondería. Inclinó la cabeza, estirando el cuello para poder mirarlo. El alfa no lo miraba a cambio, estaba viendo hacia el techo con la mandíbula apretada, y Mycroft se dio cuenta de que sus dedos habían dejado de moverse de nuevo.

—No. Yo ... no creo que sea algo grosero que alguien lo haga –dijo finalmente, y Mycroft se relajó, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Gregory de nuevo, para todos los efectos, escondiéndose para poder hacer su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Eso ... montar … es algo que disfrutas?

—…Si.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué es algo que disfrutas?

—Uhm … es … bueno … se siente agradable.

—¿Mejor que la forma habitual? –preguntó Mycroft.

—A veces puede serlo, pero además, en … esa posición, la mayoría de los omegas lo disfrutan porque … pueden tener más control sobre ... lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Control sobre qué? –Mycroft sabía lo que Gregory quería decir, pero quería que siguiera hablando. Le encantaba escuchar al alfa explicar algo tan sucio. Pensó que si no se hubiera corrido ya dos veces, se estaría poniendo duro nuevamente. 

—El ritmo y uhm … el ángulo de … de la penetración ...

Mycroft sonrió, retorciéndose, emocionado de que Gregory realmente le estuviera explicando lo que quería saber.

—La profundidad … cuán profundo … deja que la polla del alfa lo penetre, y uhm …

—¿Si? –Mycroft instó con una vibración ansiosa en su voz y supo que se había delatado. El juego se acabó. Gregory se movió de repente, girándolos y sosteniéndose por encima de él, dándole una mirada severa… la cual se transformó en una sonrisa suave, aunque algo exasperada, al ver el júbilo travieso de Mycroft.

—Tú … –Gregory se interrumpió, agachando la cabeza para besar a Mycroft, quien pensó que probablemente era la forma en que su capitán lo estaba haciendo callar. Descubrió que en realidad no le importaba esa táctica, siempre y cuando fuera Greg quien la realizara–, tú podrías usarme de la manera que quieras y durante todo el tiempo que quisieras, Mycroft y yo te dejaría con gusto –murmuró Greg contra sus labios, lo cual fue escandaloso y algo completamente inesperado para Mycroft, pero el alfa aún no había terminado–. No puedo pensar en nada más hermoso que verte montar mi polla.

Era un cumplido tan encantador y sucio. Mycroft sonrió con un cálido resplandor.

—Gracias, Gregory.

No creyó haber dicho nada lascivo, pero Greg actuó como si lo hubiera hecho, gimiendo y desplomándose contra Mycroft, enterrando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, mientras su polla se retorcía y endurecía nuevamente entre ellos.

—Por todos los dioses …

❦❦❦

Su encuentro con Gregory la noche anterior y los pensamientos persistentes que había tenido después, fueron lo que llevaron a Mycroft a la biblioteca esa tarde. Cuando estuvo absolutamente seguro de que la biblioteca estaba desierta, cuadró los hombros y valientemente volvió sus pasos en la dirección de su verdadero destino.

Sabía dónde estaban ubicados esos libros. Conocía la fila y el estante específico, así como cuántos de ellos había.

Cuando era niño, se coló una vez en la biblioteca para mirarlos, sintiéndose deliciosamente travieso porque mamá le había dicho que esos libros estaban prohibidos. Era demasiado joven para leerlos, y no necesitaba conocer la información contenida independientemente de su edad. Era algo sucio, y su conocimiento no era adecuado para un omega (incluso uno que se hacía pasar por beta).

Mycroft, con toda la sabiduría de un niño de siete años, había hecho caso omiso de las advertencias de su madre, entrando a hurtadillas en la biblioteca una mañana, como si se tratara de un ladrón diminuto y regordete con un halo de retorcidos rizos rojos. Había tomado bastante tiempo encontrar dichos libros, pero Mycroft estaba decidido, y cuando finalmente lo consiguió, sacó uno del estante y lo abrió, esperando encontrar… no sabía qué.

Algo.

Mycroft se había sentido decepcionado y frustrado, porque ninguna de las ilustraciones del libro tenía sentido. Las personas en las imágenes estaban todas revueltas, sus cuerpos iban de un lado a otro, sin ton ni son en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo. No había ningún texto que acompañar las imágenes. Solo eran páginas y páginas y páginas de los extraños dibujos.

Inclinó la cabeza de lado a lado, entrecerrando los ojos ante los dibujos, Mycroft estaba desconcertado y molesto. Se había arriesgado a colarse en la biblioteca para buscar esos libros … solo para descubrir que no eran nada especial. No sabía de qué estaba hablando mamá. Estos libros eran estúpidos. ¿Cuál era el punto de ellos cuando eran tan confusos? Mycroft se enfureció; ¿quién podría entenderlos? ¡ni siquiera tenían palabras!

Había hojeado algunos libros más, solo para estar seguro, pero todos eran iguales. Ninguno mantuvo su interés, y los guardó en su lugar, se encogió de hombros y sacó de su cabeza la existencia de dichos libros y su desconcertante contenido. No había pensado en ellos en más de 10 años… hasta anoche. Mycroft aún sabía dónde se encontraban.

Estaban cerca de la parte trasera de la biblioteca, su contenido lascivo se mantenía lejos de los tomos de Sócrates y Aristóteles y otras obras académicas. Escondidos en un estante superior, sus lomos brillantes como joyas parpadeaban como seductores fuegos fatuos, mucho más cautivadores que los tratados insulsos y aburridos.

Mycroft miró los libros por un rato, trazando los lomos con curiosidad, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y sacar uno del estante. Dejó que se abriera, sin saber qué esperar, y sus ojos recorrieron la página, ansioso por saber lo que contenían.

Jadeó sonrojándose intensamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, y cerró el libro de golpe.

_“¡Oh, dioses!”_

Mycroft miró sin ver realmente el estante que estaba frente a él, absorbiendo completamente lo que acababa de ver. Eso había sido muy inesperado; impactante, de hecho. Las ilustraciones era de … personas, personas que estaban …

Con el corazón palpitando rápidamente como las alas de un colibrí, Mycroft abrió el libro de nuevo, con los ojos ensanchados cuanto más tiempo miraba lo que se revelaba. Pasó las páginas lentamente, fascinado por lo que estaba viendo. Fue solo cuando un ruido distante del exterior llamó su atención que Mycroft se dio cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo se sonrojó.

Cerró el libro y se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Trató de controlarse a sí mismo. Tener una erección en medio de la biblioteca era bastante… depravado. Una violación atroz a la etiqueta. Ciertamente no es el tipo de cosas que hace un omega respetable.

Mycroft se preguntó si Gregory alguna vez consentiría en tener relaciones sexuales con él en la biblioteca. Cuando no hubiera nadie, por supuesto, y la puerta estuviera cerrada. Lo harían bajo el silencioso manto del lugar en donde aún deberían permanecer callados. Imaginó la polla de Gregory atravesando su interior con su labios apoyados contra su nuca, en donde Greg sabía que lo hacía temblar …

La polla de Mycroft se contrajo contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Se dio cuenta, avergonzado, de que tenía la boca abierta mientras soñaba despierto en ser follado por su capitán.

_“¡Oh, dios!”_

Se sonrojó al observar algunas páginas más. Algunas de las posiciones en las que se encontraban los omegas y los alfas no parecían factibles … o si lo eran, seguramente serían muy incómodas. Mycroft inclinó la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de darles sentido y averiguar cómo se las habían arreglado para contorsionarse de tal manera. Pasó la página y su boca se secó ante la ilustración en la que aterrizaron sus ojos.

La miró imaginando hacer algo así con Gregory. Sentir el calor húmedo y apretado de la boca de su capitán en su polla mientras él …

Mycroft se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, otra vez. Su polla también estaba empezando a volverse un problema. El príncipe la presionó con la palma de la mano, pero el toque solo lo excitó aún más, por lo que se mordió el labio para sofocar un gemido. De repente quería estar solo, en la privacidad de su dormitorio en donde podría estudiar estos libros durante su tiempo libre y, poder manejar cualquier eventualidad que … surgiera.

Se llevaría este libro con él, decidió, cerrándolo firmemente sin detenerse a pensar sobre el por qué lo estaba haciendo y lo dejó a un lado por el momento mientras buscaba otro tomo.

El siguiente libro contenía únicamente dibujos de omegas siendo tomados por alfas en varias posiciones degradantes. Los omegas se veían afligidos, ninguno de ellos parecía estar disfrutando del encuentro, y los dientes del alfa se hundían, la mayoría de las veces, en alguna parte del cuerpo del omega. Algunos cuerpos se veían magullados con marcas de mordidas, algunas incluso goteaban sangre. Mycroft hizo una mueca después de hojear el libro, el cual regresó al estante.

Otro de los libros tenía muy pocas ilustraciones (aunque las que tenía eran muy explícitas, pero no estaban hechas en un estilo que a Mycroft le gustara particularmente), y en su mayoría estaba lleno de historias picantes contadas desde el punto de vista de un alfa supuestamente superior. Dicho alfa parecía haberse acostado con una gran cantidad de omegas, o al menos eso afirmaba, lo cual Mycroft pudo constatar en el último capítulo. Entre sus alardes sobre el tamaño de su polla y la fuerza de su nudo, detallaba diversas técnicas sexuales y los efectos que cada una tenía. Mycroft escaneó una de las historias, frunció el ceño cuando presionó su polla rebelde que había reaccionado nuevamente. Cerró el libro y lo colocó junto con el otro que había decidido llevar.

Pasó el siguiente cuarto de hora examinando dichos libros en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, sonrojándose con la mayoría de ellos. Debería haber hecho esto después de su primer encuentro sexual con Gregory, se dio cuenta Mycroft. Entonces podría haber sido el experimentado y mundano omega al que Greg estaba acostumbrado, y haberlo deslumbrado con su destreza sexual.

Ese era un término que había leído en la atrevida novela: _“destreza sexual”_. A Mycroft le gustó cómo sonaba. Pensó que Gregory tenía mucha destreza sexual. El mismo Mycroft quería adquirir dicha destreza. Sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, porque estaba seguro de que en lugar de exudar destreza sexual, terminaría luciendo ridículo.

Pero para eso estaban estos libros. Podría aprender, se tranquilizó, reafirmando su determinación de ser el mejor amante que Gregory hubiera tenido.

Había demasiados de esos libros, no podría llevarlos todos con él sin que fuera obvio, por lo que Mycroft eligió los tres que pensaba podrían ayudarle en sus esfuerzos por ganar destreza sexual. La ausencia de dichos libros creaba un vacío revelador, por lo que Mycroft llenó los espacios con libros de otros estantes hasta que el efecto fue lo más inocuo posible. Nadie notaría que faltaban dichos libros, y si alguien lo hacía tendría que admitir lo que estaba buscando, lo cual sabía que por vergüenza nadie lo haría. Estaba a salvo.

Mycroft deslizó los libros en el bolso de lona que solía usar para llevar libros de la biblioteca a su estudio. Los ocultó lo mejor que pudo y se preparó para el largo viaje de regreso a su dormitorio. Se sentía como un criminal. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, no estaba seguro de poder mantener la compostura si lo hacía, y quienquiera que lo viera sabría instantáneamente que se había permitido excitarse en la biblioteca y que en ese momento estaba llevando libros indecentes a su habitación con la intención de tocarse mientras los miraba.

Por favor, dioses, no dejen que me encuentre con nadie, rezó Mycroft, aunque no creía en los dioses. Pero si ellos existían este era un buen momento para demostrárselo concediéndole dicha solicitud, a cambio, les otorgaría una oferta considerable de incienso, oro y flores la próxima vez que fuera a los templos. De cualquier forma, mientras terminaba su oración, no confiaba mucho en recibir ayuda de poderes nebulosos en el cielo de los cuales dudaba su existencia.

❦❦❦

La fe de Mycroft fue restaurada.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, se desplomó contra ella, y brevemente pensó en cuánto oro dejaría en los templos. Su alivio era casi palpable y pensó que una contribución considerable demostraría la profundidad de su agradecimiento. Las flores las compraría a las personas que estaban fuera de los templos que se ganaban la vida de esa manera, decidió, y dejaría que Sherlock prendiera el incienso ya que amaba tanto el fuego.

Ahí, esa sería su manera de presentar su adoración.

Lanzó una mirada sospechosa hacia arriba, entrecerró los ojos y, sintiéndose extremadamente estúpido, murmuró una tranquila oración de agradecimiento. Estaba siendo serio al respecto, ya que durante su camino de regreso a su dormitorio no se había encontrado con nadie, ni un alma. En un palacio de cientos de personas que incluían sirvientes, cortesanos, comerciantes y visitantes, era todo un evento inaudito el cual solo podía explicarse por intervención de fuerzas sobrenaturales.

Tal vez.

O podría explicarse por el hecho de que era un día hermoso y la mayor parte de la corte estaba afuera, divirtiéndose en diferentes actividades, lo que significaba que la mayoría de los sirvientes también estaban afuera, atendiéndolos.

De cualquier manera, Mycroft era alguien que pagaba sus apuestas y murmuró una oración de agradecimiento… luego se olvidaría de todo el asunto.

Se tumbó en la cama y abrió el primer libro con manos temblorosas debido a la ansiedad. Tenía casi una hora para sí mismo antes de su próxima reunión. Con entusiasmo hojeó el libro, su cuerpo se sentía más pesado por la excitación cuanto más miraba. Todo era tan nuevo e impactante. No sabía que la mayoría de esas cosas podrían hacerse, aunque debió habérselo imaginado. Es vergonzoso lo inocente que era. Pero aun así, su mente fue perfectamente capaz de complementar las ilustraciones con fantasías muy explícitas ...

Mycroft sabía que Gregory era fuerte. Lo había visto entrenar en el pasado, observando sus músculos y la flexión de los mismos mientras sudaba debido al esfuerzo. Durante sus encuentros había tocado dichos músculos tan menudo como podía, fascinado debido a que eran muy diferentes a los suyos. Estos eran definidos y duros. Gregory había demostrado su fuerza antes ... podía levantar a Mycroft ... y si Mycroft envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Greg, podía ser follado contra la pared mientras todavía estaban de pie ...

Cuchareando, que resultó no tener nada que ver con los cubiertos, sino acostados de lado; Gregory detrás de él mientras follaban, sosteniéndolo cerca todo el tiempo. Acunándolo mientras ambos estaban complacidos.

Era la posición en la que Gregory lo había tomado por primera vez, recordó Mycroft, aquella noche en la posada el año pasado. Mycroft había estado a merced de su calor en ese momento, se había dejado llevar bajo las olas de excitación dolorosamente aplastante la cual no había sido satisfecha en todo el día, dejándolo a la merced de una neblina agonizante. Su recuerdo de la primera vez no estaba claro, solo era capaz de recordar fragmentos de Gregory tocándolo, girándolo de lado, anudándolo y forzándolo a un orgasmo insoportable. Tener sexo con Gregory no había sido terrible, pero su calor había sido muy doloroso ...

Aun así, Mycroft sabía que había disfrutado de su encuentro en esa posición, la cual, ahora sabía, se llamaba cuchara o cuchareando. No estaba reacio a hacerlo de nuevo.

Se mostraron actos de felación con los que Mycroft estaba familiarizado, a pesar de que estaba disgustado de no haber realizado ese acto con Gregory. Sin embargo, miró las ilustraciones con la esperanza de obtener algún consejo, pasando la página ...

—Oh … mi … dios … –el cuerpo entero de Mycroft vibró con un calor repentino y abrazador desde su centro cuando sus ojos observaron la representación de un alfa y un omega, uno encima del otro (no parecía importar quien estuviera arriba y quien abajo), colocados en direcciones opuestas, cada uno chupando la polla del otro. Simultáneamente. Mycroft se humedeció los labios, imaginándolo; arrodillado sobre Gregory, llevando su polla a la boca, estando en una posición tan expuesta, con las piernas extendidas obscenamente a ambos lados de Greg. Sentir su propia polla deslizarse dentro de la boca del alfa mientras él lo complacía a cambio …

—Ngh –Mycroft finalmente se rindió y llevó una mano a su polla; estaba dura y presionada contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Se sentía deliciosamente malvado hacer esto: mirar representaciones gráficas de relaciones sexuales mientras imaginaba que eran él y Gregory.

Mordiéndose el labio, Mycroft pasó otra página.

Pero.

Eso.

Eso era sucio.

Lo miró confundido.

Seguramente la gente no …

De pronto pensó en lo delicioso que se sintió cuando Gregory lo tocó ahí, en donde estaba abierto y mojado. Cuánto mejor se sentiría, razonó, mirando el dibujo, tener la lengua de Gregory recorriendo su borde ... ¿se sentiría tan bien como cuando chupaba su polla ... o tal vez mejor?

Mycroft dejó el libro a un lado, buscó a tientas los cordones de sus pantalones y los desató, empujó la tela hasta las rodillas para poder acariciar su polla y aliviar el dolor ocasionado por su excitación. Dio un gemido de alivio y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando intentó levantar el libro de nuevo para poder mirar mientras se tocaba lo encontró incómodo. El libro era demasiado pesado, difícil de manejar y engorroso. Resopló, probando diferentes posiciones, ninguna de las cuales funcionó, pero se conformó con doblar una de sus piernas y levantar la rodilla para poder apoyar el libro contra ella. Seguía siendo incómodo, pero había sido la mejor alternativa. Pasar las páginas era complicado, pero se las arregló, teniendo cuidado de no romperlas.

Sexo femoral. Gregory empujando entre sus muslos … o (Mycroft le dio a su polla algunas caricias rápidas, respirando con dificultad), bien podía ser él quien empujara entre los muslos de su capitán; su polla apretada con fuerza y sus manos agarrando las caderas del alfa …

Estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero Mycroft no quería correrse todavía. Suavizó sus toques, apenas deslizando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, evitando la sensible cabeza donde el fluido se filtraba copiosamente.

Incluso si tuvieran relaciones sexuales de la forma habitual, el libro ofrecía muchas variaciones. La ilustración por la que Mycroft se dejó arrastrar, más que ninguna otra, fue la de una pareja de alfa y omega en la cual el omega estaba acostado con la espalda en el colchón y prácticamente doblado por la mitad mientras era follado por el alfa.

Las piernas del omega estaban enganchadas sobre los hombros del alfa, las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, y si la expresión en el rostro del omega era una indicación, parecía que se sentía increíble.

Mycroft tenía un punto de referencia muy fuerte para esa postura. Imaginó a Gregory tomándolo de esa manera, presionándolo en la posición de castigo en la cual Mycroft sabía que sus músculos se tensarían y le causarían dolor. Siendo tomado con tanta fuerza … tan profundamente dentro de él …

—¡Oh, oh … oh, Greg! –Mycroft se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras se corría, haciendo todo lo posible por contener sus gritos de éxtasis mientras su polla latía rápidamente, eyaculaba a borbotones en largos mechones antes de gotear por su eje para acumularse en la parte superior de su mano. Nunca se había sentido así anteriormente cuando se obligaba a correrse, nunca. Su orgasmo dejó a Mycroft tembloroso y desequilibrado… y muy satisfecho.

Lentamente se relajó mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo, dejando cuidadosamente a un lado el libro para que no se manchara de fluidos y estiro su pierna, la cual ya comenzaba a darle calambres. En un minuto se levantaría y se limpiaría antes de volver a vestirse y ponerse lo suficientemente presentable como para bajar las escaleras. Primero escondería los libros, en un lugar donde Sherlock no los encontrara en caso de que sintiera la necesidad de fisgonear, y en donde Gregory tampoco pudiera descubrirlos cuando lo visitara por la noche.

Pensar en Gregory hizo que Mycroft sonriera, el pecho se hinchaba de júbilo. No podía esperar a sorprenderlo con sus nuevos conocimientos. Gregory nunca necesitaría otro omega. Nunca. Mycroft sería suficiente para él, lo complacería tanto que nunca querría tener a nadie más.

Era un pensamiento delicioso, tenía un efecto en Mycroft más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en los libros. Se dio unos minutos más para acostarse en la cama y formular su plan para volver loco de deseo al alfa más tarde esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Y … estás seguro de que eso es lo que te dijo el duque? ¿Absolutamente seguro?

—Si, Señora.

—Querido, te creo cuando dices que eso es lo que escuchaste _,_ pero ... eres tan joven, y tan inexperto. ¿Estás seguro de que no estaba conversando sobre montar a caballo? Después de todo, parece una afirmación bastante inocua cuando uno la mira objetivamente ...

—No, Señora –la continua incredulidad de su madre ante las acusaciones de Mycroft contra el duque de Lennox estaba comenzando a molestarlo. Le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo mantener sus emociones bajo control y la voz en tono cortés–. Sé exactamente lo que quiso decir, y no fue nada ni remotamente inocente.

—Lennox es un alfa muy guapo y amistoso –mamá respondió con delicadeza–. Podría ser como tú dices … ¿o quizás ese tipo de pensamientos ya estaban ... en tu mente?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mycroft había sido indulgente con la incredulidad de su madre. Primero porque él mismo se había sorprendido por la audaz crudeza de Lennox en entornos sociales donde nunca antes se había encontrado con un lenguaje tan grosero. La inquebrantable audacia del alfa era asombrosa y era perfectamente natural que la reina tuviera dudas.

Pero después de pasar la mayor parte de la última media hora explicándole todas las conversaciones llenas de insinuaciones a las que había sido sometido, inculcando en ella la severidad de las inaceptables atenciones de Lennox y la forma inapropiada en que se había comportado, ella continuaba negándose a creerle… La paciencia de Mycroft se estaba agotando.

Demasiado.

—Lo que quiero decir … –mamá apretó los labios y Mycroft pudo verla buscar las palabras correctas en su mente, tratando de ser discreta. Lo cual lo puso inmediatamente en alerta. Su madre era muchas cosas, pero el tacto nunca ha sido una de ellas– Cuando te animé a que pasaras tiempo con el duque sabía que te sentirías halagado por sus avances, como lo haría cualquier omega, de lo contrario permanecerías impasible. Porque a pesar del desafortunado desliz del año pasado, del que no necesitamos volver a hablar –se apresuró a agregar–, eres el hijo ideal, Mycroft; obediente, casto, leal. Sabía que no te permitirías sucumbir a la seducción de Lennox. ¿Lo harías, cariño?.

Extendió su mano, la cual Mycroft aceptó sin pensar. Su palma estaba tibia y seca contra la suya, el pulgar suave mientras lo pasaba por el dorso de su mano, y la acción tiró de su memoria. Tantas veces se habían tomado de la mano así: compartiendo un momento de tranquilidad juntos, afirmando su conexión con un simple toque de manera solidaria por parte de los dos. Era algo que Mycroft no había sentido en mucho tiempo, no desde el “ _desafortunado desliz”_ del año anterior, y el recuerdo dejó un vacío en su pecho, resucitando emociones que pensaba se habían ido.

—Por supuesto que no lo haría, mamá.

Ella le sonrió con aprobación y Mycroft bajó los ojos para mirar sus manos, confundido por el destello de calidez que provocó su aprobación. Su madre apretó sus manos de manera cálida y reconfortante mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con fuerza.

—Eso es debido a que eres el mejor hermano que Sherlock podría tener. Sabía que nunca te entregarías a un alfa porque eso pondría en riesgo la felicidad futura de Sherlock. ¿No es así? Y amas demasiado a Sherlock como para arriesgarte a exponer lo que eres. Mira todo lo que ya has hecho por él, todo lo que has sacrificado, solo para mantenerlo a salvo. Eres un hermano maravilloso y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Mycroft. Siempre lo he estado y nada, absolutamente nada, podría cambiar eso nunca y eso es algo que quiero que siempre tengas muy presente.

Sus palabras lo inundaron como una ola en el océano; poderosas y abrumadoras, tirando de él, dejándolo desorientado e incómodo. Hubo una tiempo en el que, lo único que quería en la vida eran los elogios de su madre. Durante años, se había esforzado por conseguiros de cualquier manera posible, y fingía no notar sus debilidades, como por ejemplo su casual crueldad, la cual había justificado una y otra vez, esforzándose por no ver a su madre por lo que realmente era. Mycroft no había querido confrontar el miedo que lo acosaba en el fondo de su mente ya que era algo que lo incomodaba, y arruinaría su mundo cuidadosamente construido. Se negaba a perder a la única persona en el mundo con la que se sentía seguro y que lo veía por su valía. La única persona que era su igual y una amiga constante.

Pero los eventos del año pasado finalmente obligaron a Mycroft a reconocer que todo lo que había creado en su mente no existía, y aunque se había sentido bien enfrentar a su madre y negarse a retroceder en sus decisiones, parándose valientemente por su cuenta … la experiencia había sido desagradablemente angustiosa. Y al final, a pesar de su orgullo ganado con tanto esfuerzo, dando una demostración de coraje y la satisfacción de que lo que había hecho por el capitán fue lo correcto, Mycroft sintió como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga. La relación con su madre se había dañado irremediablemente.

Mycroft había llorado en secreto la pérdida incluso mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, recordándose todas las cosas insensibles que ella le había dicho, y las que había insinuado descaradamente. La forma injusta en que había tratado al capitán cuando todo lo que alfa hizo fue proteger a Mycroft en una situación imposible. Lo terrible que había tratado a Sherlock cuando era niño, castigándole de la manera que ella creía conveniente, la cual, por lo general, era dura, y solo se moderaba cuando Mycroft intervenía. Dichos recuerdos habían endurecido el corazón de Mycroft. Todos los días se decía a si mismo que odiaba a mamá … pero ahora, tomándola de la mano en la privacidad de sus aposentos en donde nadie podía escuchar su conversación, ni se atrevería a molestarlos, ni siquiera papá, como tantas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado, Mycroft se dio cuenta de lo solo que había estado desde el año pasado.

Después de todo, pensó, viendo su pulgar deslizarse por la parte posterior de sus nudillos en un ritmo suave diseñado para ser relajante, no tenía a nadie más. ¿O si?

Bien.

Tenía a Sherlock.

Pero.

No importa lo cerca que estuviera de su hermano, Sherlock todavía era un niño. Ha estado protegido toda su vida y no podía entender la brutalidad de la vida. No conocía la gravedad de determinadas acciones y situaciones, los riesgos que estaban en juego en sus vidas por ser la familia gobernante. Sherlock no podía entender eso, no como mamá.

Además, se recordó Mycroft, Sherlock ahora tenía a John. Siempre estaban juntos en estos días y él había notado la manera en la que su hermano se comportaba y sonrojaba bajo las atenciones del alfa. Sherlock guarda algunos secretos con John, dejándolo fuera a propósito. Desde el compromiso matrimonial, la relación de Mycroft con Sherlock ha estado cambiando, y Mycroft no esta seguro de que le guste la metamorfosis que ha estado experimentando.

Tenía a Gregory, por supuesto.

Pero Gregory era ...

El corazón de Mycroft se retorció. Su mano se movió contra la de su madre y esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta del pequeño titubeo, y que si lo hacía, no entendiera su significado.

Gregory era solo algo temporal. Mycroft trató de encerrar las emociones asfixiantes que siempre subían a la superficie ante el recordatorio de cuán fugaz era su relación con el capitán. Su tiempo con el alfa sería algo limitado. Tenía fecha de vencimiento. El pánico recorrió los nervios de Mycroft.

Lo que significaba …

—Te amo, cariño. Más que a nadie –mamá besó la frene de Mycroft pasando la nariz por el mechón de su cabello inundándolo de una rápida fragancia. Mycroft cerró los ojos, no le gustó la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque, haciéndolo desear una esencia adecuada de ella. Una vez algo así había sido común entre ellos, pero mamá no lo había perfumado en mucho tiempo. Ahora, encerrado en el pequeño espacio, rodeado por su aroma, su cuerpo recordaba visceralmente cómo había perdido la seguridad de ese acto en particular, y trepó con necesidad, deseándolo de nuevo.

—Yo también te amo, mamá –dijo con voz ronca, y ella le dio otro beso como recompensa. Mycroft se inclinó y respiró hondo. Su aroma inundó su sistema, provocando recuerdos de consuelo y amor, cuando las cosas eran más simples y tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar sin cuestionar.

Ella se apartó y Mycroft sintió tal acto como un golpe físico. Quería inclinarse hacia adelante para mantener el contacto con ella. Lo necesitaba.

—Sé que no te arriesgarías a ser expuesto, cariño, pero eres un hombre joven y yo sé como son los jóvenes … ¿Es posible que hayas tenido alguna fantasía de seducción en la que involucraras a Lennox? ¿Y esa sea la razón por la que confundiste el significado de sus actos? ¡Sé que nunca actuarías como en las fantasías! –explicó rápidamente cuando Mycroft retrocedió, apartando su mano de la de ella, picado por la insinuación– ¡Pero eso no significa que los pensamientos de una posible seducción estuvieran completamente ausentes!.

Mycroft estaba indignado. Mamá había cambiado la situación en la que él se veía como el culpable: fantaseando con un alfa como un tonto enamorado para después interpretar estúpidamente la conversación de Lennox como propuestas de seducción.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella?

Por eso no necesitaba a mamá, Mycroft hervía, ese era el motivo por el que había mantenido la distancia entre ellos. Se alegraba de este recordatorio de lo superficial y egocéntrica que era, una prueba de que nunca lo respetaría mientras fuera un omega. Mycroft fue estúpido por haber olvidado la lección, y por vacilar en su antipatía por un momento.

Pero incluso mientras echaba humo, su cuerpo seguía iluminado con su olor, por lo que el rechazo que sentía por sus palabras se arrastró por su piel, y era doloroso, como si lo pincharan con agujas diminutas. Era incómodo, y se movió nerviosamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—Te aseguro, Señora, que nunca he tenido pensamientos tan sórdidos.

—Mycroft, cariño, no te enfades conmigo, por favor. No te acusaba de nada tan terrible. Tampoco te juzgo si esos pensamientos pasaron por tu mente, estaría bien si lo hubieran hecho, es natural ... y ciertamente no es nada de lo que te debas sentir avergonzado. 

Mycroft no respondió, mirándola fijamente. Era difícil mantener la cara seria mientras su piel ardía, se arrastraba y picaba por su rechazo. Sabía que la única forma en que podría encontrar alivio sería dejar su presencia o inhalar más de su aroma. Se negó a ceder de nuevo. Deseó no haberse molestado nunca en venir a hablar con ella si este iba a ser el resultado. Esto había sido una pérdida de tiempo y le terminó dando más razones para pensar que él era un omega sin sentido.

—Lo entiendo, cariño. Realmente entiendo cómo te sientes ... como nadie más podría. No puedes estar con un alfa sin arriesgar la seguridad de Sherlock. Nunca. Por lo que ... lo único que tienes son tus pensamientos.

Mycroft quería negarlo.

Pero sus palabras le recordaron cómo se había escondido en el balcón, bajo las sombras para ver al capitán Lestrade entrenar con la guardia, tocándose mientras soñaba despierto con estar con él. Recordó retorcerse en sábanas empapadas de sudor durante su celo, anudarse con sus implementos y pensar en el capitán Lestrade, mordiendo una almohada mientras gemía el nombre del alfa. El conocimiento de que nunca sabría lo que era estar con el capitán siempre fue doloroso, pero eso no le había impedido imaginarlo.

Porque era como su madre dijo, ella tenía razón. Mycroft lo había sabido incluso entonces: todo lo que tenía eran sus pensamientos. Eso era lo único que se le permitiría.

Sin embargo, mamá no lo entendía. ¿Cómo podría?, pensó Mycroft con amargura. Ella no sabía nada acerca de cómo se sentía él.

—Debes sentirte tan solo a veces, Mycroft –dijo suavemente, con la voz en un murmullo tranquilizador en el silencio de su aposentos. Ella estaba tratando de apaciguar su ira y Mycroft se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca ante el latido de dolor resultante que palpitó sobre su piel, y desesperadamente no quería dejarla tener éxito–. No puedes tener una relación o experimentar el romance y toda la emoción y el placer que eso conlleva, solo eres tú. Todo el tiempo solo. Nunca podrás tener a nadie para ti, y aunque eso pudo haber sido aceptable cuando eras más joven, ahora no es tan loable. Especialmente desde que Sherlock está comprometido con John. Verlo con el alfa debe recordarte todo lo que nunca tendrás ...

La odiaba.

El estómago de Mycroft se hizo un nudo.

La odiaba. La odiaba tanto.

—Lo has entregado todo para proteger a Sherlock. Es tan noble de tu parte, cariño. Tu sacrificio muestra la profundidad de tu amor por él, lo cual es muy honorable ... pero eso no significa que a veces no te irrite el recordar cuánto has renunciado por él. Particularmente a medida que vas creciendo y te das cuenta de todo lo que te perderás ¿cierto?.

Sí.

Un leve temblor se abrió camino a través de Mycroft. Mamá siempre lo había entendido. Lo Había hecho desde que era un niño, tenía la capacidad de ver a través de las paredes que Mycroft construía a su alrededor y encontrar lo que estuviera escondiendo, para después sacarlo con cuidado y hacer todo lo posible para arreglar cualquier dolor que pudiera tener. Porque ella siempre se preocupaba por él. Ella lo amaba. Lo último que ella quería era verlo sufrir.

Excepto cuando ella era quien lo estaba haciendo sufrir, pensó Mycroft con una mueca sardónica en sus labios. El lugar en dónde lo había abofeteado a principios de mes aún hormigueaba. A su mente vino esa horrible noche en la que no había podido calmar su calor por sí mismo y le suplico a mamá que le enviara al capital Lestrade. Recordó el desprecio y desdén con el que lo había mirado, su labio curvado mientras él se retorcía en su cama, incapaz de quedarse quieto y controlarse incluso en su presencia, sin importar cuán profundamente mortificado estuviera. Se había sentido tan avergonzado, pero el dolor lo había dejado sin aliento. Estaba tan asustado, no sabía que hacer.

Nadie lo había golpeado antes, la vista del hematoma en su mejilla a la mañana siguiente fue sorprendente. Mycroft juró que no la perdonaría nunca.

Excepto …

Mycroft había estado muy alterado esa noche. Después de días de dolor su estado de ánimo se había debilitado, había llorado y suplicado, se había hecho sangrar apropósito para crear una distracción que lo alejara de la agonía de su calor. Con gusto hubiera aceptado que cualquiera, literalmente cualquiera, lo anudara con tal de que el dolor se detuviera.

En esos momentos había perdido la cabeza, de lo contrario jamás le hubiera pedido a su madre que le llevara al capitán.

Pero mamá … mamá lo amaba, ella siempre ha dicho que lo ama. Ella le había demostrado su amor a Mycroft desde que era un niño, entonces … tal vez eso fue lo mejor, ¿qué tal si lo que su madre hizo fue lo correcto?.

Quizás fue algo bueno que ella lo hubiera abofeteado, cortando de tajo con el pánico que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y negarse severamente a concederle su petición. Mycroft comenzaba a reconsiderar lo sucedido, después de todo, si ella le hubiera llevado al capitán cabría la posibilidad de que al anudarlo lo dejara embarazado. Lo cual mamá le había recordado, tal vez de una manera agresiva y dolorosa … pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tuviera razón. En esos momento Mycroft no había tenido consigo ninguna hierba anticonceptiva. ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Sherlock? ¿Qué le habría pasado al propio Mycroft? ¿Y al capitán Lestrade?

Mamá tenía razón. Mycroft podía admitir eso ahora. De cualquier manera aún no aprobaba que le hubiera pegado ... pero ella solo había hecho lo que probablemente pensaba que era lo mejor, razonó. Porque ella lo amaba. Ella no quería verlo lastimado ...

Nunca.

Y quedar embarazado del capitán lo habría lastimado, de una manera que Mycroft sabía que no podía comprender por completo.

Entonces … quizás sus métodos fueron duros y sus palabras crueles ... pero nunca lo lastimó a propósito. Ella nunca le había mentido. Mycroft se mordió el labio y miró a mamá. Ella siempre era brutalmente honesta, le decía a Mycroft cosas que él no quería escuchar, pero solo en un esfuerzo por protegerlo. Quería mantenerlo a salvo.

—Lo siento, cariño –mamá acarició la mejilla de Mycroft en donde había estado su moretón, y él no se resistió al toque. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajándose. La caricia se sintió tan agradable, recordándole cómo solían ser las cosas, con afecto suave y tierno y un entendimiento mutuo. Sabiendo que su corazón y su mente eran iguales, y que nadie más en el mundo lo amaba tanto como su madre.

Mycroft tembló bajo su toque. Él todavía quería eso. No quería admitirlo, pero aún quería tener la relación con su madre como solía ser. Las cosas habían sido más fáciles, más tranquilas. Se había sentido seguro.

Pero nunca podría ser lo mismo. Él lo sabía. Ya no.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió desearlo.

Se preguntó si tal vez pudo haber hecho algo diferente y así evitar la ruptura con su madre. No se arrepiente del tiempo que ha pasado con el capitán, ni de haberse enfrentado a su madre para luchar por la reinstalación del capitán Lestrade, pero …

¿Y si hubiera actuado de otra manera?, ¿Y si no se hubiera enojado tanto con ella?, ¿Y si hubiera hablado con su madre en privado y no en la sala del trono cuando era la reina Holmes?, ¿Y si le hubiera dejado que las cosas se enfriaran y estuviera más tranquila antes de acercarse?, ¿Y si hubiera accedido a que el capitán Lestrade fuera destituido de la guardia? Y si …

Mycroft no sabía como podría haber cambiado el resultado, pero seguramente hubiera habido una forma, algo …

—¿Por qué dices que lo sientes?

—Porque no estás feliz con esta carga.

—No es una carga –Mycroft la contradijo rápidamente–, haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Sherlock.

—Lo sé, cariño. Yo sé eso.

El área de la muñeca de su madre estaba muy cerca de la nariz de Mycroft, su olor flotaba llenándolo, haciéndolo sentir como el hogar; cómodo, seguro, amado. Disfrutó del aroma y dejó que el dulce alivio lo recorriera, dejándolo con una sensación de feliz paz. Tomó una respiración inestable, las emociones luchaban mientras trataba de reconciliar la inquietud e incertidumbre que abarrotaban su mente.

—Tú tomaste esa decisión cuando solo eras un niño. Fue un paso necesario para nuestro plan, lo sé, y no voy a repasar nuestros argumentos sobre el tema ... pero ahora que eres mayor, esa elección es una carga para ti. Un peso alrededor de tu cuello, arrastrándote hacia abajo y evitando un mínimo de felicidad.

—Yo soy feliz –dijo Mycroft, pero las palabras sonaron horriblemente falsas y se estremeció. Mamá lo miró fijamente con compasión.

—Oh, cariño –ella suspiró con pesar–, eso es porque te presenté al duque de Lennox –confesó ella–. Pensé que podrías disfrutar de las atenciones de un atractivo alfa y ser admirado por alguien que es digno de ti. Disfrutando de algunos bailes con él, un par de sonrisas, una tarde aquí y allá durante la cual él te adoraría, llenándote de atenciones con toda la cortesía, consideración y elogios que te mereces. Es agradable sentirse querido –ella se encogió de hombros y abrió las manos en tono de disculpa–. Cualquiera se sentiría así, cariño, no eres diferente en ese sentido, incluso si tienes que esconderte. Pensé ... bueno, como sabía que no había ningún riesgo ... y confiaba en que harías lo correcto ... pensé que si te presentaba a Lennox, podrías tener algunas delicias inocentes como las que dije, antes de que el duque regrese a Escocia.

—No necesito cosas así, mamá, no de Lennox –Mycroft se negó firmemente, aunque al pensar en recibir dichas atenciones del capitán Lestrade falló miserablemente.

—Creo que lo haces. Tu enamoramiento con el capitán me abrió los ojos a eso.

El estómago de Mycroft se apretó de miedo. 

—Mami, por favor …

—No, como dije el día de la fiesta de compromiso, sé que es algo embriagador sentirse querido por un alfa. El capitán es un hombre atractivo, cualquier omega se volvería loco por tener sus atenciones.

—No es así –Mycroft enfatizó el punto, no quería que su madre sospechara de su conexión alterada con el capitán, y tenía que ser lo más convincente posible–. Ya no. Eso fue ... lo que sentí por él fue una tontería pasajera, ya lo he olvidado por completo. Tenías razón al instruirme para que lo hiciera. El capitán no es nada para mí ahora.

Mamá parecía complacida y Mycroft exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso es lo mejor, cariño. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Me preocupé tanto por ti ... Pero cuando te presenté a Lennox, todavía pensaba que querías al capitán ... y quise mostrarte que él no es el único alfa que podría fijarse en ti. Pensé que sería inofensivo complacerte con el duque de Lennox ...

—Estabas equivocada –dijo Mycroft lo más amable posible, sin querer molestar a su madre. Entendía lo que ella había intentado hacer, pero deseaba que les hubiera ahorrado la molestia a ambos–. No quiero las atenciones de Lennox ni de ningún otro alfa. Estoy contento con la forma en que están las cosas, pero incluso si no fuera así, incluso si quisiera las atenciones de un alfa como dices ... el duque de Lennox es ofensivo y repugnante. Él es incapaz de mantener una conversación respetable y está trabajando bajo la ilusión de que quiero cometer fornicación con él. No quiero tener nada más que ver con él –Mycroft hizo una pausa, sopesando sus palabras, luego continuó–. Y ese… ese tipo de pensamientos como mencionaste antes… son lo más alejado que hay en mi mente. Lo prometo. No quiero las atenciones de Lennox, es un degenerado. Sé lo que escuché, mamá y sé exactamente lo que quiso decir –sostuvo con firmeza, animado cuando mamá asintió lentamente, como si estuviera escuchando y realmente le creyera. Una repentina oleada de afecto por ella se elevó en el corazón de Mycroft. Su madre solía tomar su palabra al pie de la letra, sin dudar nunca de lo que decía, y volver a tener eso ...

—Por favor, perdóname, mamá, pero preferiría no volver a estar expuesto a su compañía nunca más, además es como dices, eso es algo que jamás podre … –se mordió el labio, preocupándose por un momento por la piel entre sus dientes–, quiero mantener a Sherlock a salvo –sabía que ella entendería lo que quiere decir con eso. No quería tener que entrar en detalles. Ya era bastante malo discutir incluso la posibilidad de que tuviera pensamientos sexuales sobre un alfa con su madre; discutir la falta de sexo que Mycroft podía esperar tener era nada menos que humillante.

—Muy bien, cariño, hablaré con Lennox y me aseguraré de que te deje en paz de ahora en adelante –mamá se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus mejillas juntas, oliéndolo. Mycroft se aferro a sus codos, inhalando su aroma también–. Siento mucho haberte causado una angustia. Bien, eso me enseñará a no dejarme engañar por un título ostentoso y una sonrisa agradable, ¿no es así? Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Todos estos alfas masculinos son iguales; sin principios ni moral, gobernados por sus nudos …

Mycroft resopló, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para que su madre pudiera acariciar debajo de su oreja, silenciosamente de acuerdo con ella …

—Pueden verse como un buen espectáculo en el exterior, pero en el fondo lo único que todos quieren es mojar sus nudos. No importa quienes sean, todos son iguales, incluso ese capitán tuyo. Es por eso que te advertí sobre él, y debido a ello es un alivio para mi que hayas renunciado por completo a tu tonto enamoramiento con él –terminó de hablar la reina con disgusto–. Mis espías me han dicho que en estos días se la pasa escapándose a la ciudad para jugar con los omegas sucios de clase baja.

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron de golpe, cayendo abruptamente de la comodidad en la que se encontraba, y sus manos se deslizaron aturdidas de los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabías sobre las relaciones de tu capitán?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza. Hubo un zumbido en sus oídos. Se sentía como si toda la tierra se hubiera hundido y balanceado debajo de él. Sus labios hormiguearon por el impacto de la repentina noticia y supo que estaba pálido. Podía sentir la sangre desapareciendo de sus mejillas, haciéndolo sentir mareado. Se preguntó si estaría a punto de desmayarse.

—Deberías estar consciente de esas cosas Mycroft –mamá amonestó con reproche–. El capitán Lestrade está bajo tu mando, y su comportamiento actual no es el que uno esperaría del capitán de la guardia del príncipe –mamá se reclinó en su silla, dándole a Mycroft una mirada severa–. Mis espías me han mantenido informada de sus movimientos durante la mayor parte del último mes. Dicen que desaparece durante varias horas seguidas, durante las cuales nadie puede encontrarlo. Por supuesto, se va durante los momentos en que está libre de deberes… pero aun así … No se le puede encontrar en su puesto, ni en sus habitaciones, y al parecer tampoco en ninguna otra parte del palacio.

Mycroft se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando, su cabeza le daba vueltas debido a la falta de aire, y respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. No sería bueno tener un ataque de pánico frente a su madre por los asuntos clandestinos de su capitán. Eso no es algo que alguien hiciera cuando acaba de afirmar que esa otra persona no le importa en absoluto.

—Me dijeron que el capitán Lestrade compartió el celo con un omega masculino hace unas semanas en una parte baja de la ciudad. Un omega común dedicado a la prostitución. Por otra parte, supongo que ese es el tipo de omegas que el capitán preferiría –y añadió con repugnancia–. Es como siempre te he dicho, ese es el tipo de omega por el que un alfa como el capitán tendría predilección; uno lascivo, sin ningún respeto por si mismo, todo lo contrario a ti, Mycroft. Nunca podrías ser como ellos y esa es otra razón por la que me alegro que hayas renunciado a tu enamoramiento ya que el capitán te habría convertido en un omega de ese tipo. El tipo de omega que abriría las piernas para cualquiera que tenga un nudo, que siempre está mojado y se la pasa gimoteando, los alfas que van hacia esos omegas son igual de corrientes –ella se estremeció con disgusto– siempre listos para meter sus pollas en un agujero, no importa a quién le pertenezca …

El zumbido en sus oídos se hacía más y más fuerte cuanto más escuchaba. Mycroft se agarró las rodillas, mirando ciegamente al suelo mientras mamá continuaba despotricando contra los omegas lujuriosos y los alfas pervertidos que los follaban.

Gregory había estado visitando a omegas en la ciudad.

Todas las noche, después de que ellos terminaran de hacerlo, de tener sexo … Gregory dejaba su habitación para escabullirse a la ciudad y tener sexo con otros omegas que fueran más capaces de satisfacerlo.

No.

Gregory no haría eso. Mycroft se negó a creerlo.

Gregory no … ¿por qué debería sorprenderse Mycroft? Por supuesto que Gregory continuaría visitando a otros omegas. ¿Mycroft realmente había pensado que podía mantener saciado al alfa? Por favor. Sabía que no era capaz. Mycroft se sintió atravesado hasta la médula cuando recordó su estúpida colección de libros con contenido indecente, en ese mismo momento escondido debajo de su colchón en el piso de arriba, los cuales había pensado lo ayudarían a mantener al capitán interesado en él.

Estúpido. Idiota.

Pero no. Aún así.

Gregory no lo haría … no lo haría …

Simplemente no habría tenido tiempo para …

Las refutaciones acudieron a su mente, una por una, mientras el corazón de Mycroft latía agonizante tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que mamá decía no era cierto.

Gregory no lo haría.

¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Me sorprende, de verdad, considerando su comportamiento, que el hombre no haya contraído alguna repugnante enfermedad. Si quieres mi consejo, querido, deberías hablar con él sobre su conducta. No es apropiado que el capitán de la guardia del príncipe ande frecuentando a omegas por todos lados.

—Sí, mamá –Mycroft interrumpió, con la garganta apretada, queriendo que dejara de hablar para poder irse. No podía soportar estar en su presencia un segundo más–, hablaré con él sobre esto. Lo prometo.

—Bueno –ella sonrió–, me sorprende que te hayas perdido algo tan obvio ya que has pasado mucho tiempo con el capitán… por otra parte, has estado excesivamente ocupado últimamente. ¿No es así?

¿Qué? Acaso ella … lo sabía, ¿sabía sobre sus actividades con Gregory?

—¿Dis … disculpa Señora?

—Con la planificación del compromiso y la gira real.

—Oh, si. Si, lo he estado. Muy ocupado con toda la planeación.

—Lo sé. Por eso no pretendo agregar más a tu carga con esta información. Haz lo que creas que es mejor, cariño, porque sé que siempre manejas este tipo de situaciones maravillosamente.

Más elogios. Mycroft cerró brevemente los ojos mientras el placer de ese pequeño cumplido recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Ahora, ve y descansa un poco. Estoy muy contenga de que hayas venido a verme, Mycroft. He extrañado nuestras charlas.

—Yo también –respondió con voz hueca, levantándose para irse e inclinándose por la cintura, escondiendo sus manos temblorosas detrás de la espalda–. Gracias por su tiempo, Señora.

—No necesitas agradecerme por ello. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Mycroft. Cualquier cosa, nunca olvides eso. Te quiero mucho –ella lo besó en la mejilla frotando su rostro y dejando un rastro de tierno aroma. Mycroft lo soportó, repentinamente resentido por lo mucho que la acción calmó su agitación–. Si alguna vez te sientes solo ... por favor debes saber que no lo estás. Nunca estás solo. Porque te amo más de lo que nadie podría jamás, Mycroft. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Recuérdalo.

—Si, Señora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Como alguien que tiene experiencia de primera mano con el tipo de abuso emocional que se describe aquí, conozco los efectos duraderos que se puede tener en el autoestima. Mycroft todavía quiere el amor y la aceptación de su madre, lo cual es parte de las consecuencias de ese abuso, ya que está tratando de justificar todo lo que ella ha hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Gregory había estado visitando omegas en la ciudad.

Mycroft se hundió en el costado de su cama y miró fijamente al otro lado de la habitación, ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba. No sintió la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana abierta, ni era consciente del brillo del sol poniente que hacía que sus ojos ardieran por el resplandor. Sus pensamientos estaban a millas de distancia, en la ciudad, imaginando ...

Una habitación oscura y estrecha, escasamente amueblada, en alguna parte sucia de la ciudad en donde se hacían todo tipo de cosas.

Con omegas masculinos delgados con la mirada cargada y los párpados pesados, con sonrisas seductoras. Rostros hábilmente maquillados con la intención de atraer.

Escasamente vestidos con túnicas que apenas cubren sus genitales, o tal vez, algunos de ellos saludarían a Gregory completamente desnudos, preparados ya para él.

Le abrirían los brazos a Gregory, emocionados ante la perspectiva de tener sexo con él porque no era la primera vez que estaban juntos. Los omegas sabía qué esperar de Gregory, siendo éste un amante generoso.

Y Gregory se movía en su dirección, acomodándose entre sus muslos, dándoles la misma sonrisa que siempre le daba a Mycroft. Mientras empujaba, se besaban ...

Mycroft se inclinó hacia adelante como si eso pudiera de alguna manera minimizar el dolor que atravesaba su pecho, robándole el aliento, porque de alguna manera eso, la idea de que Gregory besara a otra persona, dolía más que pensar en él teniendo sexo con alguien más.

Lo cual fue irracional. ¿No sería una traición peor para él que Greg follara con otros, involucrándose en un acto tan íntimo? ¿Uniendo físicamente su cuerpo con alguien más?

Mycroft soltó una risa amarga que sonó ahogada, demasiado cercana a un sollozo, y se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de controlarse. Lo cual había estado tratando de hacer durante horas.

Era peor, mucho peor para él pensar en Gregory besando a otra persona, Mycroft preferiría que se los hubiera follado. Estaba mal informado sobre muchos asuntos sexuales, pero sabía que las personas podían follarse entre si y a menudo lo hacían sin una verdadera muestra de afecto. Si Gregory había buscado la liberación sexual en los brazos de otro omega, eso era una cosa. Mycroft estaba herido, pero podía justificarlo ya que sabía que su propia actuación era insatisfactoria en el mejor de los casos. Pero que Gregory los besara ...

Mycroft se sintió enfermo. Se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos en dirección a la mampara de su baño, donde sabía que había un lavabo. Antes de llegar tragó saliva por reflejo, saboreando el ácido en la parte posterior de la garganta y presionó delicadamente el dorso de la mano sobre su boca. Se estremeció como una hoja, los dedos temblaron cuando sus emociones lo traicionaron.

Gregory había estado visitando a omegas en la ciudad. Mycroft no había logrado ser suficiente para él.

Por supuesto que no lo era, se reprendió Mycroft cerrando los ojos contra el resplandor del sol que picaba sus ojos, haciéndolos lagrimear. Pero detrás de sus párpados cerrados, en contra de su voluntad, su mente convocó un sinfín de ejemplos de con qué clase de omegas probablemente había estado Gregory. Los cuales posiblemente han sido mejores que Mycroft (por supuesto), tal vez más hermosos (naturalmente), y quizás han complacido más a alfa (indudable). El estómago de Mycroft se retorció y dio otro paso hacia la mampara de la esquina cuando se imaginó lo aliviado que debió sentirse Gregory mientras se lanzaba a la ciudad después de sus encuentros; insatisfecho, para follar con entusiasmo con una pareja sexual que fuera más capaz de complacerlo … Que fuera superior a Mycroft en todos los sentidos.

Pensó en los libros que había tomado esta mañana, lo cuales estaban en este mismo momento escondidos debajo de su colchón, los que había pensado usar en un momento desesperado por encontrar una manera de satisfacer al alfa, tratando patéticamente de retenerlo.

Los omegas que Gregory había visitado sabían cómo complacerlo de formas en las que Mycroft ni siquiera podía soñar, incluso con la ayuda de sus tontos libros. Mycroft se pregunto si después de sus acoplamientos Gregory y el omega en turno se habrán burlado de él, de lo aficionado que aún era. ¿el omega en turno habrá hecho comentarios sobre lo incapaz que él era para satisfacer a Gregory? ¿Qué contestaría Gregory?. Tal vez que no tenía un omega realmente, que Mycroft solo era una aventura pasajera, o quizás se quedaría callado suspirando con resignación para luego girarse sobre el omega, listo para una segunda ronda, queriendo un último encuentro antes de tener que regresar al palacio y atender a Mycroft.

Inexplicablemente, Mycroft recordó un encuentro de la semana pasada, y la dulce forma en que Gregory lo había besado (se encorvó, más dolor irradiaba a través de su abdomen) antes de susurrar: _"Me complaces lo suficiente, cariño"._

Y Mycroft le había creído. Realmente lo había hecho. Y todo el tiempo, Gregory había estado visitando a omegas en la ciudad porque él ... porque Mycroft no podía ...

_“Oh dioses …”_

Su madre le había dicho que esto pasaría.

_“Oh dioses …”_ repitió Mycroft, frotándose los ojos llorosos y sollozando, sintiéndose como un niño. No estaba llorando. Fue el sol. Solo necesitaba cerrar las cortinas para que el sol dejara de molestarlo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la ventana, se detuvo en seco. El sol ya se había puesto. Más allá de su balcón, se veía el cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas.

_“Oh.”_

Mycroft arrugó la cara, hundiéndose de nuevo en el costado de la cama. Se negó a seguir llorando. Él no iba a llorar porque Gregory Lestrade ha estado follando a otras personas. ¿Cuánto más patético podría ser?

Su madre sabía cómo terminaría esto, pensó Mycroft mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeando, negándose a permitirse sollozar. Sabía lo que pasaría si él entablaba una relación con el capitán. Ella le había advertido, más de una vez. Mycroft no quiso escucharla, había pensado que él sabía más.

Se había equivocado.

_“Conozco a los de su tipo. Los alfas como el capitán quieren omegas que sean mundanos y exóticos, que sepan lo que quieren, que sepan cómo hacer frente a un nudo, y tú definitivamente no eres así"._

Su madre tenía razón.

_“¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a un hombre como el capitán?"_

¿Por qué no la había escuchado?

_“Te he criado mejor que eso. En realidad tú no te degradarías así ¿verdad, cariño? ¿Persiguiendo a un alfa que solo te usaría en su tiempo libre?_

Lo haría, admitió Mycroft, sintiéndose tan patético, pequeño y estúpido. Inadecuado. Ahora que sabía que Gregory lo había engañado, su pensamiento volaba como pájaros aterrorizados, batiendo sus alas contra los barrotes de una jaula en desesperados intentos de libertad. ¿Qué habrá pensado Gregory de él después de haberlo buscado? ¿Después de verlo humillarse por él? ¿Tan estúpido e inconsciente de cómo eran realmente las cosas? ¿Qué pensaría su madre si supiera lo que había hecho con el capitán? Sobre sus encuentros continuos, abriendo las piernas mientras Gregory ... mientras él ... y todo el tiempo, Mycroft había pensado ... se había permitido pensar que tal vez ...

_“Es mejor no luchar contra la inutilidad de esto porque, después de todo, ¿cómo podría un hombre como el capitán amarte alguna vez?"_

Había sido tan estúpido.

_“Dioses”._ Un sollozo se escapó entre los labios de Mycroft, apretó las manos, pero era demasiado tarde. Más lágrimas se derramaron de manera contundente, incapaz de poder contenerlas. Cuando su madre le contó todo eso el día del compromiso de Sherlock, Mycroft pensó que estaba siendo innecesariamente dura. No le había creído porque ... no era posible ... Gregory no lo haría ...

Mycroft enterró su rostro entre sus manos, la sensación de lágrimas goteando por su barbilla le hacía cosquillas. Era incómodo. Mancharía su ropa si seguía así, lo sabía, pero en ese momento estaba gobernado por sus emociones y se sentía medio aterrorizado por eso.

Mamá solo quería protegerlo, se dio cuenta. Sabía que Mycroft no estaba familiarizado con esas cosas; alfas, relaciones, expectativas sexuales, y el intercambio de favores sexuales. Trató de decirle lo que podría suceder. Porque ella lo amaba. No quería verlo herido.

Debería haberla escuchado.

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias.

Revolcarse en lágrimas y miseria no tenía sentido. Tenía que detener esto, recomponerse y trazar un plan.

Mycroft inhaló, enderezó la columna y comprimió sin piedad el alboroto de emociones hasta que sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. Casi no podía respirar alrededor del nudo en su garganta, y su interior se sentía como gelatina; temblando y sacudiéndose desagradablemente. Se secó la cara con las manos, haciendo una mueca ante el desorden del agua salada. Encontró un paño detrás de la mampara de baño y se frotó la cara hasta que se sintió un poco mejor. Todavía se veía hecho un desastre, con los ojos enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, pero no había nada más que hacer. Parpadeó, los ojos ardían mientras más lágrimas brotaban de autocompasión al ver su reflejo abatido.

Había sido tan tonto.

_“Sin embargo, quiero que seas feliz, cariño … Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Mycroft. Siempre lo he estado y nada, absolutamente nada, podría cambiar eso. Quiero que lo sepas."_

Bueno, pensó Mycroft mientras resueltamente se alejaba del espejo y comenzó a arreglarse para la cena, acomodando su ropa en un intento por distraerse, una vez que ya todo se había dicho y estaba hecho, al menos todavía tenía a su madre. No necesitaba a alfas que solo pensaban en él como inadecuado.

Había algo de consuelo en eso.

No mucho, pero un poco.

❦❦❦

Esa noche la cena transcurrió de una manera terrible y nauseabunda. Había demasiado ruido y demasiados olores, y Mycroft se sintió enfermo todo el tiempo mientras sonreía, conversaba y se esforzaba, comportándose como si todo fuera normal mientras su pecho se sentía como si estuviera siendo lentamente aplastado bajo un gran peso. Se quería morir.

Anhelaba estar solo en su habitación, acurrucarse debajo del edredón y cerrar los ojos.

Sherlock estaba absorto en su platica con John, ambos discutía sobre un libro que Sherlock le había pedido a John que leyera, pero el alfa se había aburrido terriblemente, por lo que apenas llegó a la mitad del libro se dio por vencido (Y no habría llegado tan lejos si no hubiera sido Sherlock quien se lo recomendara. _“Te juro que si me haces seguir leyéndolo lo terminaré aventando, lo juro”)._ Sherlock estaba sermoneando a John sobre el contenido del libro, con las cejas bajas con reproche porque John se negaba a hacer lo que él quería. John, por su parte, parecía avergonzado, escuchando a Sherlock, con los ojos fijos en su rostro y sin bajar ni un momento.

La reina les sonrió con indulgencia. Mycroft no podía soportar ver su felicidad. Lo que lo hizo sentir aún peor. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba su naturaleza débil que le hacía sentir celos de su hermano pequeño a quien amaba más que a nadie. Quería que Sherlock fuera feliz. Era feliz cuando Sherlock estaba feliz.

Excepto que esta noche … no lo era.

La sensación solo creció más y más a medida que avanzaba la cena, luego todos se trasladaron al salón principal para algunos bailes, el capitán ocupó su lugar detrás de él mientras caminaban. Mycroft había hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlo toda la noche, pero ahora estaba tan cerca, al alcance de la mano, y un gran pozo hueco se abrió en su estómago. Se alegraba de no haber comido mucho en la cena o se habría deshonrado vomitando delante de todos.

—¿Su alteza? –Gregory murmuró vacilante una vez que la música comenzó a sonar, los dos de pie en el borde del salón de baile, pero Mycroft no lo miró.

—¿Sí, capitán?

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Mycroft mantuvo su mirada fija en las parejas mientras giraban alrededor de la habitación. Todo estaba borroso, apenas si podía notarlos.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, capitán. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien.

—¿De verdad? –la pregunta salió con malicia y eso solo hizo que Mycroft se sintiera peor–. Eso me sorprende.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuviste la tarde libre, ¿no es así?

—… Si su alteza.

—Entonces me sorprende que estés bien, considerando los vigorosos esfuerzos en los que te involucraste esta tarde. Creí que te sentiría sumamente cansado –esto fue recibido con un silencio, y Mycroft sintió un placer vengativo al imaginarse la mirada atónita en el rostro de Gregory, su preocupación por saber que Mycroft había descubierto su pequeño y sucio secreto.

—¿Su Alteza? –Gregory sonaba como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Eso hizo que Mycroft se enojara. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que Gregory había estado haciendo. ¿Por qué el alfa no podía simplemente admitirlo?

—Fuiste a la ciudad, ¿cierto? –Mycroft preguntó secamente, y escuchó a Gregory moverse detrás de él con lo que supuso que era inquietud.

—Sí, fue mi tarde libre, alteza.

—Lo sé, y me han informado que has utilizado tu tiempo personal de manera muy ventajosa, pero si bien es posible que creas que lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no me importa, esto no ha pasado desapercibido para los demás. Se te ha observado en más de una ocasión participando en actividades que no son propias de un capitán de la guardia del príncipe ... y casi no necesito explicarte que tales actividades se reflejan negativamente no solo en ti y tu imagen, sino en la de toda la guardia.

Este discurso fue recibido con más silencio. Mycroft esperó a que Gregory respondiera, tal vez negarlo todo, pero los minutos pasaron y el alfa no dijo nada. Una canción terminó, los bailarines aplaudieron su agradecimiento antes de que comenzara otra. La melodía era animada y todos se rieron mientras se deslizaban para un baile country, divertidos con las formas bastante ridículas que algunos tenían de bailar. Lo cual irritaba los nervios de Mycroft.

—¿Y bien? –finalmente espetó, medio volviéndose para poder mirar a Gregory por el rabillo del ojo. El capitán se mantuvo firme, con las manos detrás de la espalda y los hombros rectos, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera desconcertado.

—Lo siento, alteza, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—¿No lo haces? –Mycroft detuvo su arrebato de ira, presionando sus labios juntos– Quiero hablar contigo, capitán –dijo con frialdad–. Esta noche, pero no aquí.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera a verte esta noche, Mycroft?

La pregunta se dijo apenas por encima de un suspiro, casi perdida en la música y el caos general del baile improvisado, pero el cuerpo de Mycroft reaccionó a las implicaciones antes de que pudiera detenerse. Los músculos inferiores se tensaron en anticipada excitación, los latidos de su corazón tartamudearon. Se sonrojó por todas partes.

Luego su estómago dio un vuelco nauseabundo cuando pensó en lo que Gregory había hecho esa misma tarde.

Mycroft no podía hablar. Desvió la mirada, como si estuviera mirando impasible el baile, y asintió. Gregory estaba callado, como si esperara a que Mycroft dijera algo más, pero cuando Mycroft no lo hizo, respiró.

—Muy bien. Sirvo a tu gusto, Mycroft.

Le encantaba escuchar a Gregory decir eso. Era inocente, travieso y excitante… pero esta vez las palabras solo provocaron más dolor.

Mycroft se alejo del alfa sin decir una palabra más.

❦❦❦ 

Mientras esperaba a que llegara Gregory, Mycroft paseo por su habitación, estaba agradecido de que su pánico de esta tarde se hubiera desvanecido, dejándolo bastante entumecido. No sabía cómo podría haber manejado la situación de otra manera.

Porque ahora tenía que hablar con Gregory. Nunca habría un mejor momento. No podía dejar que esto siguieran ocurriendo, lo más prudente era aclarar las cosas para que ambos supieran en donde estaban parados, y si Gregory se negaba a aceptar los términos de Mycroft, entonces sería el final.

Bien.

En cualquier caso, Mycroft se había mantenido completamente vestido, enfundado en la tela con la elaborada red de cordones, necesitando desesperadamente la armadura para su próximo encuentro. Hizo una mueca cuando pensó en cómo en tiempos pasados (de hecho, solo la noche anterior) se había desvestido ansiosamente, los dedos temblando de emoción mientras desamarraban y tiraban de los cordones lo más rápido que podía para después acostarse en la cama y esperar a que Gregory se acercara a él.

Mycroft se preguntó si eso volvería a suceder.

Le dolía saber sobre los coqueteos de Gregory. Y aunque Mycroft quería suplicar, darle cualquier cosa que su capitán le pidiera con la única condición de que no volviera a ver a otro omega, al menos mientras los dos estaban involucrados, tenía más dignidad que eso. Y más respeto por sí mismo. Si Gregory quería visitar a los putas omega, que así fuera. Pero eso significaba que su propia relación terminaría. Tendría que hacerlo. No había forma de que Mycroft pudiera seguir como lo había hecho, sabiendo que cada noche después de que terminaran de follar, Greg lo abandonarían para escabullirse hasta la ciudad.

El príncipe se estremeció. No importa cuánto amaba al capitán, no podía aceptar tal cosa.

El suave golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, y su corazón dio un vuelco, luego se aceleró tronando bajo sus costillas.

—¿Su Alteza?

Llegó el momento.

—Adelante, capitán.

❦❦❦ 

Greg no sabía por qué Mycroft estaba enojado con él, pero estaba claro que era así.

Mientras arrastraba los pies camino a la habitación de Mycroft, deslizándose por los pasillos oscuros, había repasado preocupado una y otra vez todo lo que había sucedido ese día y los días anteriores. Tratando de averiguar la razón. No se le ocurrió nada. Greg sabía que tenía que haber algo. Mycroft no era del tipo que se enojaba por nada, siempre había una razón clara y lógica para su enojo ... pero por su vida, Greg no tenía ni una puta idea de cuál podía ser esa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Mycroft, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su relación, llamó ligeramente a la puerta, inusualmente vacilante ante la furia ardiente del príncipe. Cuando escuchó un suave; _“Adelante, capitán”,_ abrió la puerta, esperando la oscuridad habitual, todas las velas apagadas teniendo como única luz la de la luna a través de las ventanas. Mycroft estaría en la cama, como siempre, esperándolo a que lo alcanzara ahí. lo que era algo que siempre esperaba con ansias.

Pero esta noche, Mycroft no estaba en la cama. Todavía estaba vestido, parado al otro lado de la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda, altivo en toda su estatura, con una expresión intimidante y distante. Las velas parpadeaban alrededor de la habitación, proyectando largas sombras contra las paredes, y cuando Greg miró hacia la cama, incapaz de detenerse en realidad, estaba perfectamente hecha, las esquinas impecables.

La vista hizo que su estómago se tensara de terror. Greg temía lo peor.

—Buenas noches, Mycr … Su alteza –no se sentía cómodo usando el nombre de Mycroft en la situación actual. Especialmente si Mycroft tenía la intención de hacer lo que Greg temía: terminar su relación.

Greg no sabía por qué, pensaba que las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Habían tenido sexo la noche anterior, compartiendo la misma cama y moviéndose juntos, Mycroft se corrió entre sus cuerpos con un grito ahogado, sus labios contra los de Greg mientras este cabalgaba a través de los temblores de su orgasmo, para después correse él también. Después se habían abrazado mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, y Greg casi se había quedado dormido con el omega, sin querer irse.

Pero tal vez … ¿tal vez Greg había sido demasiado rudo con Mycroft? Las últimas veces que habían tenido sexo, Greg sabía que habían sido más rudas de lo normal, pero… pero Mycroft parecía disfrutarlo. ¿Y si no lo había hecho? ¿Y si Greg hubiera hecho algo mal? ¿Su encuentro en los establos había molestado a Mycroft? ¿Y si Greg lo había lastimado? ¿Y si no lo estaba satisfaciendo lo suficiente y Mycroft estaba aburrido? Y si …

Cuanto más tiempo permanecía en silencio Mycroft, peor se sentía Greg hasta que finalmente no pudo soportar más el silencio.

—¿Su Alteza? –lo instó, tan gentil como pudo, y Mycroft respiró entrecortadamente.

—Quiero hablar contigo, capitán.

—¿Sí?

Mycroft echó los hombros hacia atrás, empujando su barbilla hacia adelante con altivez. Greg se preparó para lo peor.

—Capitán Lestrade, debo insistir en que no tengas otras parejas sexuales mientras estás involucrado conmigo.

Sonaba tan ridículo y tan totalmente inesperado, que tomó un segundo para que las palabras se registraran. Incluso cuando lo hicieron, Greg estaba completamente perdido. 

—¿Qué?

Algo en la expresión de Mycroft se tensó. 

—Si bien me doy cuenta de que hasta este punto no hemos discutido la naturaleza exacta de nuestro arreglo, si insistes en continuar visitando a otros omegas, entonces nuestra conexión terminará –Mycroft se pronunció, desapasionado ante la creciente incredulidad de Greg–. Si realmente sientes la necesidad de visitar a otros porque no puedo satisfacerte, infórmame del problema y haré todo lo posible para rectificar la situación; sin embargo …

—Espera, espera, espera, Mycroft ¿de qué estás …?

—Sin embargo, si el problema persiste, o si simplemente estás cansado de mi desempeño sexual –Mycroft hablo sin dejar a Greg terminar– entonces solo tienes que decírmelo y te liberaré de mi ... servicio. Sin repercusiones negativas –añadió–. Eso significa que no te destituiré como mi capitán y no habrá consecuencias dañinas simplemente por tu aversión a tener coito conmigo.

—Sé lo que significa no tener repercusiones negativas –dijo Greg enojado, luego negó con la cabeza, reorientándose hacia el problema–. Pero espera, solo espera –extendió una mano para evitar que Mycroft hablara cuando parecía que el omega tenía más que decir–. ¿Qué estás… yo no… Mycroft, ¿de dónde viene esto?

Mycroft arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Lo niegas?

—¿Negar qué?

—Tus coqueteos con otros Omegas.

—No, quiero decir, ¡sí! _Sí_ , niego mis ... mis coqueteos con otros ... Dioses, Mycroft. Yo no ... yo no ... –Greg hizo un gesto sin rumbo fijo, luchando por expresarse–. No han habido otros omegas.

—Por favor, no me mientas, Gregory –dijo Mycroft en voz baja–, por favor si bien … admito que fue impactante escuchar sobre tus enlaces porque no estaba al tanto de ellos ... no estoy enojado contigo. Ya no. Si has estado visitando otros omegas, sería culpa mía por no aclarar los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Pero ... ahora que ha salido a la luz ... debo insistir en que me sigas siendo sexualmente fiel.

—Mycroft –Greg se acercó, esperando que su proximidad lo ayudara a ser más convincente– ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No ha habido ...

—Si prometes no visitarlos más mientras estemos juntos, olvidaré todo el asunto …

—Mycroft …

—Entiendo, Gregory –Mycroft bajó los ojos, de repente luciendo angustiado– de verdad lo hago, yo … prefiero no entrar en detalles pero ... tiene sentido. Sé que no estoy a altura y que tú estás acostumbrado a más ...

Ver a Mycroft luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar sus supuestos defectos le recordó a Greg otra ocasión en la que había visto al omega actuar de la misma manera, y la conciencia se deslizó por su columna vertebral. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la idea tomó forma. 

—¿Quién te dijo que estaba visitando a otros omegas?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién?

—Una fuente confiable.

Greg suspiró.

—¿Quién?"

—No veo que importancia …

—Maldita sea, importa si te dicen que estoy visitando a otros omegas cuando no es cierto.

—¿No lo es?

—¡No! –dijo Greg con vehemencia, sintiéndose insultado. ¿Cómo podría Mycroft siquiera pensarlo?–. Escucha, no es solo que literalmente no he tenido tiempo para a la ciudad, con todos los planes para el tour real, los entrenamientos y mis deberes … Mycroft, tampoco quiero hacerlo –dijo suavizando su voz y dominando su ira tanto como pudo– Yo ... yo te quiero ... a ti, eres ... la única persona con quien quiero estar, cariño, nadie más. Ningún otro omega.

Mycroft parpadeó con confusión, luciendo menos severo que antes. Greg lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Greg frunció el ceño ante la pregunta hecha en voz baja. 

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué? –repitió Mycroft– ¿Por qué me querrías ... a mi?

A Greg se le rompió el corazón.

—Mycroft ... –cruzó la habitación vacilante, esperando una señal de que debía alejarse, tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del omega, solo con el pequeño contacto, pero se animó cuando Mycroft no se apartó–. ¿Cómo podría no quererte? Yo ... Greg se mordió la lengua antes de que las palabras pudieran salir.

Ahora no era el momento.

Porque si alguna vez le llegara a decir a Mycroft que lo amaba, esta era por muchas, muchas razones, el peor momento para hacerlo. No después de haber sido acusado de visitas a omegas prostitutos. No quería que lo que esperaba fuera un declaración encantadora terminara siendo manchada por la situación actual.

—Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo a cambio. No era bueno con este tipo de cosas, pero luchó, queriendo convencer de alguna manera a Mycroft sobre cómo se sentía–. Me he sentido así por ti durante mucho tiempo, y nunca me había sentido tan malditamente afortunado como ese día en tu invernadero cuando me besaste. No tienes idea, Mycroft. No haría nada para arruinar lo que tengo contigo.

Las palabras no eran las adecuadas, solo una pobre expresión de cómo se sentía. Los ojos de Mycroft recorrieron el rostro de Greg, como si buscara una señal de que estaba mintiendo. Greg se dejó analizar, no tenía nada que ocultar, pero tenía una pregunta.

—¿Quién te habló de mis supuestos coqueteos?

Mycroft vaciló y Greg supo lo que iba a decir antes de hacerlo. 

—Mi madre.

Por supuesto, maldita sea.

—Está bien –Greg reprimió su molestia. Decir lo que realmente quería sobre la reina probablemente empeoraría las cosas– ¿Qué dijo ella exactamente?

Escuchó con creciente irritación mientras Mycroft hablaba, la ira hervía a fuego lento bajo la superficie cuanto más escuchaba, pero una vez que Mycroft terminó de hablar, Greg respiró hondo y profundo, guardando su furia para otro momento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que ella dijo? ¿Solo eso?

—Si.

—Esta bien. Mycroft, sus espías se han dado cuenta de que me he ausentado del cuartel, porque tienen razón. Lo he hecho.

Mycroft se tensó, de repente luciendo muy vulnerable antes de que su rostro se quedara completamente en blanco.

—Pero creo que se han dado cuenta de que he desaparecido desde que he comenzado a pasar tiempo ... contigo –Greg terminó y bajo sus manos de rostro de Mycroft, quien se quedó muy quieto–. Quiero decir, trato de ser lo más astuto que puedo para que nadie sospeche que entro al palacio para colarme en la habitación del príncipe ... así que si soy bueno en eso, asumirán que he estado en el ciudad ... especialmente si no pueden encontrarme en ningún otro lugar ...

Greg pudo ver a Mycroft analizando la información, dándole vueltas y vueltas y viéndola desde todos los ángulos, reevaluando lo que había pensado anteriormente. Greg se quedó callado, dejando que el omega pensara, conteniendo la respiración.

—Supongo ... que tiene un destello de verdad –Mycroft admitió lentamente. Más que un destello, pensó Greg, pero estaba aliviado de que el príni

Gregory había estado visitando omegas en la ciudad.

Mycroft se hundió en el costado de su cama y miró fijamente al otro lado de la habitación, ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba. No sintió la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana abierta, ni era consciente del brillo del sol poniente que hacía que sus ojos ardieran por el resplandor. Sus pensamientos estaban a millas de distancia, en la ciudad, imaginando ...

Una habitación oscura y estrecha, escasamente amueblada, en alguna parte sucia de la ciudad en donde se hacían todo tipo de cosas.

Con omegas masculinos delgados con la mirada cargada y los párpados pesados, con sonrisas seductoras. Rostros hábilmente maquillados con la intención de atraer.

Escasamente vestidos con túnicas que apenas cubren sus genitales, o tal vez, algunos de ellos saludarían a Gregory completamente desnudos, preparados ya para él.

Le abrirían los brazos a Gregory, emocionados ante la perspectiva de tener sexo con él porque no era la primera vez que estaban juntos. Los omegas sabía qué esperar de Gregory, siendo éste un amante generoso.

Y Gregory se movía en su dirección, acomodándose entre sus muslos, dándoles la misma sonrisa que siempre le daba a Mycroft. Mientras empujaba, se besaban ...

Mycroft se inclinó hacia adelante como si eso pudiera de alguna manera minimizar el dolor que atravesaba su pecho, robándole el aliento, porque de alguna manera eso, la idea de que Gregory besara a otra persona, dolía más que pensar en él teniendo sexo con alguien más.

Lo cual fue irracional. ¿No sería una traición peor para él que Greg follara con otros, involucrándose en un acto tan íntimo? ¿Uniendo físicamente su cuerpo con alguien más?

Mycroft soltó una risa amarga que sonó ahogada, demasiado cercana a un sollozo, y se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de controlarse. Lo cual había estado tratando de hacer durante horas.

Era peor, mucho peor para él pensar en Gregory besando a otra persona, Mycroft preferiría que se los hubiera follado. Estaba mal informado sobre muchos asuntos sexuales, pero sabía que las personas podían follarse entre si y a menudo lo hacían sin una verdadera muestra de afecto. Si Gregory había buscado la liberación sexual en los brazos de otro omega, eso era una cosa. Mycroft estaba herido, pero podía justificarlo ya que sabía que su propia actuación era insatisfactoria en el mejor de los casos. Pero que Gregory los besara ...

Mycroft se sintió enfermo. Se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos en dirección a la mampara de su baño, donde sabía que había un lavabo. Antes de llegar tragó saliva por reflejo, saboreando el ácido en la parte posterior de la garganta y presionó delicadamente el dorso de la mano sobre su boca. Se estremeció como una hoja, los dedos temblaron cuando sus emociones lo traicionaron.

Gregory había estado visitando a omegas en la ciudad. Mycroft no había logrado ser suficiente para él.

Por supuesto que no lo era, se reprendió Mycroft cerrando los ojos contra el resplandor del sol que picaba sus ojos, haciéndolos lagrimear. Pero detrás de sus párpados cerrados, en contra de su voluntad, su mente convocó un sinfín de ejemplos de con qué clase de omegas probablemente había estado Gregory. Los cuales posiblemente han sido mejores que Mycroft (por supuesto), tal vez más hermosos (naturalmente), y quizás han complacido más a alfa (indudable). El estómago de Mycroft se retorció y dio otro paso hacia la mampara de la esquina cuando se imaginó lo aliviado que debió sentirse Gregory mientras se lanzaba a la ciudad después de sus encuentros; insatisfecho, para follar con entusiasmo con una pareja sexual que fuera más capaz de complacerlo … Que fuera superior a Mycroft en todos los sentidos.

Pensó en los libros que había tomado esta mañana, lo cuales estaban en este mismo momento escondidos debajo de su colchón, los que había pensado usar en un momento desesperado por encontrar una manera de satisfacer al alfa, tratando patéticamente de retenerlo.

Los omegas que Gregory había visitado sabían cómo complacerlo de formas en las que Mycroft ni siquiera podía soñar, incluso con la ayuda de sus tontos libros. Mycroft se pregunto si después de sus acoplamientos Gregory y el omega en turno se habrán burlado de él, de lo aficionado que aún era. ¿el omega en turno habrá hecho comentarios sobre lo incapaz que él era para satisfacer a Gregory? ¿Qué contestaría Gregory?. Tal vez que no tenía un omega realmente, que Mycroft solo era una aventura pasajera, o quizás se quedaría callado suspirando con resignación para luego girarse sobre el omega, listo para una segunda ronda, queriendo un último encuentro antes de tener que regresar al palacio y atender a Mycroft.

Inexplicablemente, Mycroft recordó un encuentro de la semana pasada, y la dulce forma en que Gregory lo había besado (se encorvó, más dolor irradiaba a través de su abdomen) antes de susurrar: _"Me complaces lo suficiente, cariño"._

Y Mycroft le había creído. Realmente lo había hecho. Y todo el tiempo, Gregory había estado visitando a omegas en la ciudad porque él ... porque Mycroft no podía ...

_“Oh dioses …”_

Su madre le había dicho que esto pasaría.

_“Oh dioses …”_ repitió Mycroft, frotándose los ojos llorosos y sollozando, sintiéndose como un niño. No estaba llorando. Fue el sol. Solo necesitaba cerrar las cortinas para que el sol dejara de molestarlo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la ventana, se detuvo en seco. El sol ya se había puesto. Más allá de su balcón, se veía el cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas.

_“Oh.”_

Mycroft arrugó la cara, hundiéndose de nuevo en el costado de la cama. Se negó a seguir llorando. Él no iba a llorar porque Gregory Lestrade ha estado follando a otras personas. ¿Cuánto más patético podría ser?

Su madre sabía cómo terminaría esto, pensó Mycroft mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeando, negándose a permitirse sollozar. Sabía lo que pasaría si él entablaba una relación con el capitán. Ella le había advertido, más de una vez. Mycroft no quiso escucharla, había pensado que él sabía más.

Se había equivocado.

_“Conozco a los de su tipo. Los Alfas como el capitán quieren omegas que sean mundanos y exóticos, que sepan lo que quieren, que sepan cómo hacer frente a un nudo, y tú definitivamente no eres así"._

Su madre tenía razón.

_“¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a un hombre como el capitán?"_

¿Por qué no la había escuchado?

_“Te he criado mejor que eso. En realidad tú no te degradarías así ¿verdad, cariño? ¿Persiguiendo a un alfa que solo te usaría en su tiempo libre?_

Lo haría, admitió Mycroft, sintiéndose tan patético, pequeño y estúpido. Inadecuado. Ahora que sabía que Gregory lo había engañado, su pensamiento volaba como pájaros aterrorizados, batiendo sus alas contra los barrotes de una jaula en desesperados intentos de libertad. ¿Qué habrá pensado Gregory de él después de haberlo buscado? ¿Después de verlo humillarse por él? ¿Tan estúpido e inconsciente de cómo eran realmente las cosas? ¿Qué pensaría su madre si supiera lo que había hecho con el capitán? Sobre sus encuentros continuos, abriendo las piernas mientras Gregory ... mientras él ... y todo el tiempo, Mycroft había pensado ... se había permitido pensar que tal vez ...

_“Es mejor no luchar contra la inutilidad de esto porque, después de todo, ¿cómo podría un hombre como el capitán amarte alguna vez?"_

Había sido tan estúpido.

_“Dioses”._ Un sollozo se escapó entre los labios de Mycroft, apretó las manos, pero era demasiado tarde. Más lágrimas se derramaron de manera contundente, incapaz de poder contenerlas. Cuando su madre le contó todo eso el día del compromiso de Sherlock, Mycroft pensó que estaba siendo innecesariamente dura. No le había creído porque ... no era posible ... Gregory no lo haría ...

Mycroft enterró su rostro entre sus manos, la sensación de lágrimas goteando por su barbilla le hacía cosquillas. Era incómodo. Mancharía su ropa si seguía así, lo sabía, pero en ese momento estaba gobernado por sus emociones y se sentía medio aterrorizado por eso.

Mamá solo quería protegerlo, se dio cuenta. Sabía que Mycroft no estaba familiarizado con esas cosas; alfas, relaciones, expectativas sexuales, y el intercambio de favores sexuales. Trató de decirle lo que podría suceder. Porque ella lo amaba. No quería verlo herido.

Debería haberla escuchado.

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias.

Revolcarse en lágrimas y miseria no tenía sentido. Tenía que detener esto, recomponerse y trazar un plan.

Mycroft inhaló, enderezó la columna y comprimió sin piedad el alboroto de emociones hasta que sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. Casi no podía respirar alrededor del nudo en su garganta, y su interior se sentía como gelatina; temblando y sacudiéndose desagradablemente. Se secó la cara con las manos, haciendo una mueca ante el desorden del agua salada. Encontró un paño detrás de la mampara de baño y se frotó la cara hasta que se sintió un poco mejor. Todavía se veía hecho un desastre, con los ojos enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, pero no había nada más que hacer. Parpadeó, los ojos ardían mientras más lágrimas brotaban de autocompasión al ver su reflejo abatido.

Había sido tan tonto.

_“Sin embargo, quiero que seas feliz, cariño … Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Mycroft. Siempre lo he estado y nada, absolutamente nada, podría cambiar eso. Quiero que lo sepas."_

Bueno, pensó Mycroft mientras resueltamente se alejaba del espejo y comenzó a arreglarse para la cena, acomodando su ropa en un intento por distraerse, una vez que ya todo se había dicho y estaba hecho, al menos todavía tenía a su madre. No necesitaba a alfas que solo pensaban en él como inadecuado.

Había algo de consuelo en eso.

No mucho, pero un poco.

❦❦❦

Esa noche la cena transcurrió de una manera terrible y nauseabunda. Había demasiado ruido y demasiados olores, y Mycroft se sintió enfermo todo el tiempo mientras sonreía, conversaba y se esforzaba, comportándose como si todo fuera normal mientras su pecho se sentía como si estuviera siendo lentamente aplastado bajo un gran peso. Se quería morir.

Anhelaba estar solo en su habitación, acurrucarse debajo del edredón y cerrar los ojos.

Sherlock estaba absorto en su platica con John, ambos discutía sobre un libro que Sherlock le había pedido a John que leyera, pero el alfa se había aburrido terriblemente, por lo que apenas llegó a la mitad del libro se dio por vencido (Y no habría llegado tan lejos si no hubiera sido Sherlock quien se lo recomendara. _“Te juro que si me haces seguir leyéndolo lo terminaré aventando, lo juro”)._ Sherlock estaba sermoneando a John sobre el contenido del libro, con las cejas bajas con reproche porque John se negaba a hacer lo que él quería. John, por su parte, parecía avergonzado, escuchando a Sherlock, con los ojos fijos en su rostro y sin bajar ni un momento.

La reina les sonrió con indulgencia. Mycroft no podía soportar ver su felicidad. Lo que lo hizo sentir aún peor. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba su naturaleza débil que le hacía sentir celos de su hermano pequeño a quien amaba más que a nadie. Quería que Sherlock fuera feliz. Era feliz cuando Sherlock estaba feliz.

Excepto que esta noche … no lo era.

La sensación solo creció más y más a medida que avanzaba la cena, luego todos se trasladaron al salón principal para algunos bailes, el capitán ocupó su lugar detrás de él mientras caminaban. Mycroft había hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlo toda la noche, pero ahora estaba tan cerca, al alcance de la mano, y un gran pozo hueco se abrió en su estómago. Se alegraba de no haber comido mucho en la cena o se habría deshonrado vomitando delante de todos.

—¿Su alteza? –Gregory murmuró vacilante una vez que la música comenzó a sonar, los dos de pie en el borde del salón de baile, pero Mycroft no lo miró.

—¿Sí, capitán?

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Mycroft mantuvo su mirada fija en las parejas mientras giraban alrededor de la habitación. Todo estaba borroso, apenas si podía notarlos.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, capitán. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien.

—¿De verdad? –la pregunta salió con malicia y eso solo hizo que Mycroft se sintiera peor–. Eso me sorprende.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuviste la tarde libre, ¿no es así?

—… Si su alteza.

—Entonces me sorprende que estés bien, considerando los vigorosos esfuerzos en los que te involucraste esta tarde. Creí que te sentiría sumamente cansado –esto fue recibido con un silencio, y Mycroft sintió un placer vengativo al imaginarse la mirada atónita en el rostro de Gregory, su preocupación por saber que Mycroft había descubierto su pequeño y sucio secreto.

—¿Su Alteza? –Gregory sonaba como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Eso hizo que Mycroft se enojara. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que Gregory había estado haciendo. ¿Por qué el alfa no podía simplemente admitirlo?

—Fuiste a la ciudad, ¿cierto? –Mycroft preguntó secamente, y escuchó a Gregory moverse detrás de él con lo que supuso que era inquietud.

—Sí, fue mi tarde libre, alteza.

—Lo sé, y me han informado que has utilizado tu tiempo personal de manera muy ventajosa, pero si bien es posible que creas que lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no me importa, esto no ha pasado desapercibido para los demás. Se te ha observado en más de una ocasión participando en actividades que no son propias de un capitán de la guardia del príncipe ... y casi no necesito explicarte que tales actividades se reflejan negativamente no solo en ti y tu imagen, sino en la de toda la guardia.

Este discurso fue recibido con más silencio. Mycroft esperó a que Gregory respondiera, tal vez negarlo todo, pero los minutos pasaron y el alfa no dijo nada. Una canción terminó, los bailarines aplaudieron su agradecimiento antes de que comenzara otra. La melodía era animada y todos se rieron mientras se deslizaban para un baile country, divertidos con las formas bastante ridículas que algunos tenían de bailar. Lo cual irritaba los nervios de Mycroft.

—¿Y bien? –finalmente espetó, medio volviéndose para poder mirar a Gregory por el rabillo del ojo. El capitán se mantuvo firme, con las manos detrás de la espalda y los hombros rectos, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera desconcertado.

—Lo siento, alteza, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—¿No lo haces? –Mycroft detuvo su arrebato de ira, presionando sus labios juntos– Quiero hablar contigo, capitá. –dijo con frialdad–. Esta noche, pero no aquí.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera a verte esta noche, Mycroft?

La pregunta se dijo apenas por encima de un suspiro, casi perdida en la música y el caos general del baile improvisado, pero el cuerpo de Mycroft reaccionó a las implicaciones antes de que pudiera detenerse. Los músculos inferiores se tensaron en anticipada excitación, los latidos de su corazón tartamudearon. Se sonrojó por todas partes.

Luego su estómago dio un vuelco nauseabundo cuando pensó en lo que Gregory había hecho esa misma tarde.

Mycroft no podía hablar. Desvió la mirada, como si estuviera mirando impasible el baile, y asintió. Gregory estaba callado, como si esperara a que Mycroft dijera algo más, pero cuando Mycroft no lo hizo, respiró.

—Muy bien. Sirvo a tu gusto, Mycroft.

Le encantaba escuchar a Gregory decir eso. Era inocente, travieso y excitante… pero esta vez las palabras solo provocaron más dolor.

Mycroft se alejo del alfa sin decir una palabra más.

❦❦❦ 

Mientras esperaba a que llegara Gregory, Mycroft paseo por su habitación, estaba agradecido de que su pánico de esta tarde se hubiera desvanecido, dejándolo bastante entumecido. No sabía cómo podría haber manejado la situación de otra manera.

Porque ahora tenía que hablar con Gregory. Nunca habría un mejor momento. No podía dejar que esto siguieran ocurriendo, lo más prudente era aclarar las cosas para que ambos supieran en donde estaban parados, y si Gregory se negaba a aceptar los términos de Mycroft, entonces sería el final.

Bien.

En cualquier caso, Mycroft se había mantenido completamente vestido, enfundado en la tela con la elaborada red de cordones, necesitando desesperadamente la armadura para su próximo encuentro. Hizo una mueca cuando pensó en cómo en tiempos pasados (de hecho, solo la noche anterior) se había desvestido ansiosamente, los dedos temblando de emoción mientras desamarraban y tiraban de los cordones lo más rápido que podía para después acostarse en la cama y esperar a que Gregory se acercara a él.

Mycroft se preguntó si eso volvería a suceder.

Le dolía saber sobre los coqueteos de Gregory. Y aunque Mycroft quería suplicar, darle cualquier cosa que su capitán le pidiera con la única condición de que no volviera a ver a otro omega, al menos mientras los dos estaban involucrados, tenía más dignidad que eso. Y más respeto por sí mismo. Si Gregory quería visitar a los putas omega, que así fuera. Pero eso significaba que su propia relación terminaría. Tendría que hacerlo. No había forma de que Mycroft pudiera seguir como lo había hecho, sabiendo que cada noche después de que terminaran de follar, Greg lo abandonarían para escabullirse hasta la ciudad.

El príncipe se estremeció. No importa cuánto amaba al capitán, no podía aceptar tal cosa.

El suave golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, y su corazón dio un vuelco, luego se aceleró tronando bajo sus costillas.

—¿Su Alteza?

Llegó el momento.

—Adelante, capitán.

❦❦❦ 

Greg no sabía por qué Mycroft estaba enojado con él, pero estaba claro que era así.

Mientras arrastraba los pies camino a la habitación de Mycroft, deslizándose por los pasillos oscuros, había repasado preocupado una y otra vez todo lo que había sucedido ese día y los días anteriores. Tratando de averiguar la razón. No se le ocurrió nada. Greg sabía que tenía que haber algo. Mycroft no era del tipo que se enojaba por nada, siempre había una razón clara y lógica para su enojo ... pero por su vida, Greg no tenía ni una puta idea de cuál podía ser esa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Mycroft, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su relación, llamó ligeramente a la puerta, inusualmente vacilante ante la furia ardiente del príncipe. Cuando escuchó un suave; _“Adelante, capitán”,_ abrió la puerta, esperando la oscuridad habitual, todas las velas apagadas teniendo como única luz la de la luna a través de las ventanas. Mycroft estaría en la cama, como siempre, esperándolo a que lo alcanzara ahí. lo que era algo que siempre esperaba con ansias.

Pero esta noche, Mycroft no estaba en la cama. Todavía estaba vestido, parado al otro lado de la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda, altivo en toda su estatura, con una expresión intimidante y distante. Las velas parpadeaban alrededor de la habitación, proyectando largas sombras contra las paredes, y cuando Greg miró hacia la cama, incapaz de detenerse en realidad, estaba perfectamente hecha, las esquinas impecables.

La vista hizo que su estómago se tensara de terror. Greg temía lo peor.

—Buenas noches, Mycr … Su alteza –no se sentía cómodo usando el nombre de Mycroft en la situación actual. Especialmente si Mycroft tenía la intención de hacer lo que Greg temía: terminar su relación.

Greg no sabía por qué, pensaba que las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Habían tenido sexo la noche anterior, compartiendo la misma cama y moviéndose juntos, Mycroft se corrió entre sus cuerpos con un grito ahogado, sus labios contra los de Greg mientras este cabalgaba a través de los temblores de su orgasmo, para después correse él también. Después se habían abrazado mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, y Greg casi se había quedado dormido con el omega, sin querer irse.

Pero tal vez … ¿tal vez Greg había sido demasiado rudo con Mycroft? Las últimas veces que habían tenido sexo, Greg sabía que habían sido más rudas de lo normal, pero… pero Mycroft parecía disfrutarlo. ¿Y si no lo había hecho? ¿Y si Greg hubiera hecho algo mal? ¿Su encuentro en los establos había molestado a Mycroft? ¿Y si Greg lo había lastimado? ¿Y si no lo estaba satisfaciendo lo suficiente y Mycroft estaba aburrido? Y si …

Cuanto más tiempo permanecía en silencio Mycroft, peor se sentía Greg hasta que finalmente no pudo soportar más el silencio.

—¿Su Alteza? –lo instó, tan gentil como pudo, y Mycroft respiró entrecortadamente.

—Quiero hablar contigo, capitán.

—¿Sí?

Mycroft echó los hombros hacia atrás, empujando su barbilla hacia adelante con altivez. Greg se preparó para lo peor.

—Capitán Lestrade, debo insistir en que no tengas otras parejas sexuales mientras estás involucrado conmigo.

Sonaba tan ridículo y tan totalmente inesperado, que tomó un segundo para que las palabras se registraran. Incluso cuando lo hicieron, Greg estaba completamente perdido. 

—¿Qué?

Algo en la expresión de Mycroft se tensó. 

—Si bien me doy cuenta de que hasta este punto no hemos discutido la naturaleza exacta de nuestro arreglo, si insistes en continuar visitando a otros omegas, entonces nuestra conexión terminará –Mycroft se pronunció, desapasionado ante la creciente incredulidad de Greg–. Si realmente sientes la necesidad de visitar a otros porque no puedo satisfacerte, infórmame del problema y haré todo lo posible para rectificar la situación; sin embargo …

—Espera, espera, espera, Mycroft ¿de qué estás …?

—Sin embargo, si el problema persiste, o si simplemente estás cansado de mi desempeño sexual –Mycroft hablo sin dejar a Greg terminar– entonces solo tienes que decírmelo y te liberaré de mi ... servicio. Sin repercusiones negativas –añadió–. Eso significa que no te destituiré como mi capitán y no habrá consecuencias dañinas simplemente por tu aversión a tener coito conmigo.

—Sé lo que significa no tener repercusiones negativas –dijo Greg enojado, luego negó con la cabeza, reorientándose hacia el problema–. Pero espera, solo espera –extendió una mano para evitar que Mycroft hablara cuando parecía que el omega tenía más que decir–. ¿Qué estás… yo no… Mycroft, ¿de dónde viene esto?

Mycroft arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Lo niegas?

—¿Negar qué?

—Tus coqueteos con otros Omegas.

—No, quiero decir, ¡sí! _Sí_ , niego mis ... mis coqueteos con otros ... Dioses, Mycroft. Yo no ... yo no ... –Greg hizo un gesto sin rumbo fijo, luchando por expresarse–. No han habido otros omegas.

—Por favor, no me mientas, Gregory –dijo Mycroft en voz baja–, por favor si bien … admito que fue impactante escuchar sobre tus enlaces porque no estaba al tanto de ellos ... no estoy enojado contigo. Ya no. Si has estado visitando otros omegas, sería culpa mía por no aclarar los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Pero ... ahora que ha salido a la luz ... debo insistir en que me sigas siendo sexualmente fiel.

—Mycroft –Greg se acercó, esperando que su proximidad lo ayudara a ser más convincente– ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No ha habido ...

—Si prometes no visitarlos más mientras estemos juntos, olvidaré todo el asunto …

—Mycroft …

—Entiendo, Gregory –Mycroft bajó los ojos, de repente luciendo angustiado– de verdad lo hago, yo … prefiero no entrar en detalles pero ... tiene sentido. Sé que no estoy a altura y que tú estás acostumbrado a más ...

Ver a Mycroft luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar sus supuestos defectos le recordó a Greg otra ocasión en la que había visto al omega actuar de la misma manera, y la conciencia se deslizó por su columna vertebral. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la idea tomó forma. 

—¿Quién te dijo que estaba visitando a otros omegas?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién?

—Una fuente confiable.

Greg suspiró.

—¿Quién?"

—No veo que importancia …

—Maldita sea, importa si te dicen que estoy visitando a otros omegas cuando no es cierto.

—¿No lo es?

—¡No! –dijo Greg con vehemencia, sintiéndose insultado. ¿Cómo podría Mycroft siquiera pensarlo?–. Escucha, no es solo que literalmente no he tenido tiempo para a la ciudad, con todos los planes para el tour real, los entrenamientos y mis deberes … Mycroft, tampoco quiero hacerlo –dijo suavizando su voz y dominando su ira tanto como pudo– Yo ... yo te quiero ... a ti, eres ... la única persona con quien quiero estar, cariño, nadie más. Ningún otro omega.

Mycroft parpadeó con confusión, luciendo menos severo que antes. Greg lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Greg frunció el ceño ante la pregunta hecha en voz baja. 

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué? –repitió Mycroft– ¿Por qué me querrías ... a mi?

A Greg se le rompió el corazón.

—Mycroft ... –cruzó la habitación vacilante, esperando una señal de que debía alejarse, tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del omega, solo con el pequeño contacto, pero se animó cuando Mycroft no se apartó–. ¿Cómo podría no quererte? Yo ... Greg se mordió la lengua antes de que las palabras pudieran salir.

Ahora no era el momento.

Porque si alguna vez le llegara a decir a Mycroft que lo amaba, esta era por muchas, muchas razones, el peor momento para hacerlo. No después de haber sido acusado de visitas a omegas prostitutos. No quería que lo que esperaba fuera un declaración encantadora terminara siendo manchada por la situación actual.

—Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo a cambio. No era bueno con este tipo de cosas, pero luchó, queriendo convencer de alguna manera a Mycroft sobre cómo se sentía–. Me he sentido así por ti durante mucho tiempo, y nunca me había sentido tan malditamente afortunado como ese día en tu invernadero cuando me besaste. No tienes idea, Mycroft. No haría nada para arruinar lo que tengo contigo.

Las palabras no eran las adecuadas, solo una pobre expresión de cómo se sentía. Los ojos de Mycroft recorrieron el rostro de Greg, como si buscara una señal de que estaba mintiendo. Greg se dejó analizar, no tenía nada que ocultar, pero tenía una pregunta.

—¿Quién te habló de mis supuestos coqueteos?

Mycroft vaciló y Greg supo lo que iba a decir antes de hacerlo. 

—Mi madre.

Por supuesto, maldita sea.

—Está bien –Greg reprimió su molestia. Decir lo que realmente quería sobre la reina probablemente empeoraría las cosas– ¿Qué dijo ella exactamente?

Escuchó con creciente irritación mientras Mycroft hablaba, la ira hervía a fuego lento bajo la superficie cuanto más escuchaba, pero una vez que Mycroft terminó de hablar, Greg respiró hondo y profundo, guardando su furia para otro momento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que ella dijo? ¿Solo eso?

—Si.

—Esta bien. Mycroft, sus espías se han dado cuenta de que me he ausentado del cuartel, porque tienen razón. Lo he hecho.

Mycroft se tensó, de repente luciendo muy vulnerable antes de que su rostro se quedara completamente en blanco.

—Pero creo que se han dado cuenta de que he desaparecido desde que he comenzado a pasar tiempo ... contigo –Greg terminó y bajo sus manos de rostro de Mycroft, quien se quedó muy quieto–. Quiero decir, trato de ser lo más astuto que puedo para que nadie sospeche que entro al palacio para colarme en la habitación del príncipe ... así que si soy bueno en eso, asumirán que he estado en el ciudad ... especialmente si no pueden encontrarme en ningún otro lugar ...

Greg pudo ver a Mycroft analizando la información, dándole vueltas y vueltas y viéndola desde todos los ángulos, reevaluando lo que había pensado anteriormente. Greg se quedó callado, dejando que el omega pensara, conteniendo la respiración.

—Supongo ... que tiene un destello de verdad –Mycroft admitió lentamente. Más que un destello, pensó Greg, pero estaba aliviado de que el príncipe parecía que comenzaba a creerle. Él sonrió.

—Además, cariño, hay una falla importante en las acusaciones de tu madre.

Mycroft frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es?

—No necesito, ni quiero ir a buscar a otros omegas porque, dejando de lado lo que siento por ti, tú me satisfaces.

Mycroft parpadeó y algo de su frialdad reservada se desvaneció. 

—Yo ... yo … ¿yo lo hago?

—Oh si, me satisfaces inmensamente. Dioses, no tiene ni puta idea. Cada vez que te veo quiero besarte, tocarte, y si, también tener sexo contigo. Demasiado. Apenas puedo apartar mis manos de ti. Es por eso que ayer ... en los establos ... –Greg resopló, dejando que Mycroft viera cuánto lo excitaba la idea de lo sucedido el día anterior, a pesar de sentirse sumamente avergonzado.

Sin embargo, valió la pena, ya que la expresión y la postura de Mycroft comenzó a tambalearse, era como ver una flor brotar de la escarcha y cuando los ojos de Mycroft se posaron impotentes en los labios de Greg, una oleada de deseo lo atravesó.

—Quizás podría tener otros omegas –admitió Greg–, pero no los quiero. Te quiero a ti. Nunca en toda mi vida he querido a alguien como te quiero a ti, Mycroft.

Los labios de Mycroft formaron una " _o_ " de sorpresa, el rosa se precipitó en sus mejillas, y Greg no pudo resistirse más y lo besó sintiéndolo suspirar contra su mejilla. Dioses; _“lo amo”,_ Greg quería respirar las palabras contra los labios de Mycroft, decirlas una y otra y otra vez hasta que Mycroft nunca volviera a dudarlo.

Greg no lo hizo. Pensó que probablemente sería una mala idea, pero trató de decirle a Mycroft lo mucho que se preocupaba por él mientras se besaban, y por la forma en que Mycroft se derritió contra él, y finalmente lo alcanzó, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Greg para que pudiera acercarse más y sellar sus cuerpos juntos, esperaba haber tenido éxito.

❦❦❦

—¿Largo día, cariño?

Las palabras murmuradas contra sus labios, intercaladas con más besos, eran increíblemente agradables. Mycroft, acostado en su cama, desnudo y excitado, con un alfa igualmente desnudo y excitado presionado a lo largo de él, tarareaba estando de acuerdo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba cuando Gregory tomó su barbilla para poder besarle el cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

—Mucho.

—Mm. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorarlo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo –respondió Mycroft, pero cuando sintió a Gregory tensarse contra él, se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo incorrecto. Idiota, Greg estaba coqueteando, lo que significaba que Mycroft debería haber dicho algo sexualmente sugerente a cambio, algo que hubiera excitado aún más a Gregory– N-no es que no me guste tener relaciones sexuales contigo –trató de salvar la situación–, todo lo contrario, en realidad eres una hábil pareja sexual y el disfrute que recibo de tus atenciones es muy satisfactorio. Como lo son mis clímax cada vez que estamos juntos. No quise insinuar que no lo fuera. Es sólo ... lo que quise decir fue ...

Un beso silenció sus divagaciones nerviosas y Mycroft gimió cuando Gregory pasó los dedos por su cabello, deslizando su lengua en su boca. 

—¿Qué quisiste decir, cariño?

Mycroft pensó en decir una mentira, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, estaba mentalmente agotado debido a los eventos del día; por el estrés de pensar que Gregory estaba visitando a otros omegas y el temor de que su tiempo juntos llegara a su fin. Estaba cansado.

—Lo que quise decir fue ... ya has mejorado mi noche simplemente por estar aquí y porque me encanta ... me encanta besarte.

El pulgar de Gregory se deslizó sobre su labio inferior y Mycroft jadeó ante el zumbido de la sensación que viajó por todo su cuerpo. 

—¿Te encanta besarme?

—Sí. Me encanta besarte.

Mycroft fue recompensado por su franqueza con unos minutos de besos, Gregory sosteniéndose por encima de Mycroft con los brazos, lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo pero aún manteniendo todo su peso fuera de él.

—¿Es eso quizás lo que te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Sí –Mycroft suspiró–, me encantaría seguir besándote mientras tenemos sexo. Por favor.

—No, quiero decir, sí, podemos hacer eso si lo deseas, pero ... Puedo darme cuenta de que estas cansado, cariño. Ha sido un día largo para ti y me parece que también … ¿muy estresante? –Gregory sonaba arrepentido, como si eso fuera su culpa, y Mycroft se tensó, presionando sus labios juntos de nuevo–. Tengo la sensación de que no estás en condiciones de hacer mucho más.

Mycroft se sonrojó porque Gregory tenía razón. Estaba tan cansado y aunque estaba emocionado de que el alfa estuviera aquí con él, no sabía cuánta actividad sexual realmente tenía ganas de realizar.

—Todavía te quiero, Gregory ...

—No dije que no lo hicieras, aunque … de verdad espero que todavía me quieras.

—Por supuesto que sí. Muchísimo.

—Pero estás cansado.

—Yo ... todavía podemos ... puedo darte placer –Mycroft comenzó a sentirse preocupado, quería demostrarle a Gregory que podía hacerlo, especialmente considerando los eventos del día; su energía nerviosa al pensar que no era capaz de satisfacerlo de manera sexual y toda la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente. Pero Gregory negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa eso. No necesito que me des placer, soy un hombre adulto, puedo aguantar sin tener sexo –él sonrió torcidamente–. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, amor? Sirvo a tu gusto.

—¿Te quedarías? –soltó Mycroft, luego se encogió una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca, mortificado. Especialmente cuando Gregory pareció sorprendido por su arrebato. Pero eso era lo que realmente quería. Ahora que sabía cómo se sentía Greg, y que era deseado, quería prolongar la experiencia y mantener egoístamente a su capitán con él el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías quedarte esta noche? ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿En mi cuarto? Incluso si no... ¿no tenemos relaciones sexuales?

Gregory no respondió. Mycroft deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Por supuesto no tienes que quedarte. Por favor, no te sientas obligado. Fue simplemente una sugerencia. Una tontería. Solo pensé que podría ser una buena idea. Para ti, quiero decir. Más conveniente que lo que ha estado pasando, porque después de tener relaciones sexuales sin duda estás agotado, no es que no estés en forma. Pero ... pero la manera entusiasta en la que practicas el coito debe dejarte muy cansado, incluso si no entablamos relaciones esta noche. Pero si te quedas aquí y duermes conmigo, no tendrías que vestirte y hacer el largo camino de regreso al cuartel, en la oscuridad de la noche, y regresar a una habitación fría y oscura, sin fuego y pasar por el tedio de prepararte para la cama de nuevo. No es que necesites un fuego en noches como esta. Sin embargo, ya estás en una cama, ¿no es así? Quiero decir … por supuesto que lo estas, tú lo sabes. Mi cama es muy cómoda, y te quiero aquí, en mi cama, conmigo. Después de todo, te he invitado, así que pensé ...

—Sí –Gregory interrumpió, luego pareció avergonzado por su exclamación y se aclaró la garganta, dirigiéndole a Mycroft una rápida sonrisa–. Quiero decir. Sí, por favor. Realmente me encantaría eso. Quedarme contigo, quiero decir. 

Mycroft sonrió, una burbuja feliz brotaba de su pecho.

—Me encantaría eso también.

❦❦❦

La fría luz gris del amanecer apenas iluminaba la habitación cuando Mycroft se movió, un sonido lo sacó de un sueño profundo en el que había estado cálido y satisfecho y se sentía tan adorado. Estiró un brazo, buscando a Gregory, levantando la cabeza, alarmado, cuando no encontró al alfa a su lado. Entrecerró los ojos y vio una sombra oscura que se movía junto a la cama.

—¿Gregory? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. No quise despertarte –se sentó en la cama al lado de Mycroft, pasando los dedos por su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, bajando hasta la curvatura de su mandíbula–. Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo que irme ahora. No me pueden encontrar aquí. Tengo que estar en mi propia habitación antes de que suene la primera campanada.

Mycroft hizo un gesto de descontento. Habían tenido una noche tan agradable. No quería que terminara. 

—No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

—No puedo esperar a verte, yo tampoco –Gregory besó la frente de Mycroft quien inhaló profundamente su aroma alfa. Después de dormir con él toda la noche, las sábanas olían abrumadoramente a él y a Mycroft, casi gimió cuando pensó en hundirse de nuevo bajo las cálidas mantas y dormir rodeado de ellas–. Vuelve a dormir, cariño.

—Mmhmm –Mycroft suspiró satisfecho, los ojos se cerraron de nuevo y Gregory se rió entre dientes. Otro beso fue otorgado en su frente con los dedos acariciando a lo largo de su mejilla, escuchó a Gregory murmurar algo que no entendió del todo– ¿Hm?

—Nada –susurró su capitán–. Vuelve a dormir.

Tenía mucho sueño, Mycroft tuvo la intención de permanecer despierto hasta que Gregory se fuera, parecía de mala educación hacer lo contrario, pero cuando Gregory estuvo completamente vestido, Mycroft ya estaba profundamente dormido de nuevo.

cipe parecía que comenzaba a creerle. Él sonrió.

—Además, cariño, hay una falla importante en las acusaciones de tu madre.

Mycroft frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es?

—No necesito, ni quiero ir a buscar a otros omegas porque, dejando de lado lo que siento por ti, tú me satisfaces.

Mycroft parpadeó y algo de su frialdad reservada se desvaneció. 

—Yo ... yo … ¿yo lo hago?

—Oh si, me satisfaces inmensamente. Dioses, no tiene ni puta idea. Cada vez que te veo quiero besarte, tocarte, y si, también tener sexo contigo. Demasiado. Apenas puedo apartar mis manos de ti. Es por eso que ayer ... en los establos ... –Greg resopló, dejando que Mycroft viera cuánto lo excitaba la idea de lo sucedido el día anterior, a pesar de sentirse sumamente avergonzado.

Sin embargo, valió la pena, ya que la expresión y la postura de Mycroft comenzó a tambalearse, era como ver una flor brotar de la escarcha y cuando los ojos de Mycroft se posaron impotentes en los labios de Greg, una oleada de deseo lo atravesó.

—Quizás podría tener otros omegas –admitió Greg–, pero no los quiero. Te quiero a ti. Nunca en toda mi vida he querido a alguien como te quiero a ti, Mycroft.

Los labios de Mycroft formaron una " _o_ " de sorpresa, el rosa se precipitó en sus mejillas, y Greg no pudo resistirse más y lo besó sintiéndolo suspirar contra su mejilla. Dioses; _“lo amo”,_ Greg quería respirar las palabras contra los labios de Mycroft, decirlas una y otra y otra vez hasta que Mycroft nunca volviera a dudarlo.

Greg no lo hizo. Pensó que probablemente sería una mala idea, pero trató de decirle a Mycroft lo mucho que se preocupaba por él mientras se besaban, y por la forma en que Mycroft se derritió contra él, y finalmente lo alcanzó, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Greg para que pudiera acercarse más y sellar sus cuerpos juntos, esperaba haber tenido éxito.

❦❦❦

—¿Largo día, cariño?

Las palabras murmuradas contra sus labios, intercaladas con más besos, eran increíblemente agradables. Mycroft, acostado en su cama, desnudo y excitado, con un alfa igualmente desnudo y excitado presionado a lo largo de él, tarareaba estando de acuerdo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba cuando Gregory tomó su barbilla para poder besarle el cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

—Mucho.

—Mm. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorarlo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo –respondió Mycroft, pero cuando sintió a Gregory tensarse contra él, se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo incorrecto. Idiota, Greg estaba coqueteando, lo que significaba que Mycroft debería haber dicho algo sexualmente sugerente a cambio, algo que hubiera excitado aún más a Gregory– N-no es que no me guste tener relaciones sexuales contigo –trató de salvar la situación–, todo lo contrario, en realidad eres una hábil pareja sexual y el disfrute que recibo de tus atenciones es muy satisfactorio. Como lo son mis clímax cada vez que estamos juntos. No quise insinuar que no lo fuera. Es sólo ... lo que quise decir fue ...

Un beso silenció sus divagaciones nerviosas y Mycroft gimió cuando Gregory pasó los dedos por su cabello, deslizando su lengua en su boca. 

—¿Qué quisiste decir, cariño?

Mycroft pensó en decir una mentira, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, estaba mentalmente agotado debido a los eventos del día; por el estrés de pensar que Gregory estaba visitando a otros omegas y el temor de que su tiempo juntos llegara a su fin. Estaba cansado.

—Lo que quise decir fue ... ya has mejorado mi noche simplemente por estar aquí y porque me encanta ... me encanta besarte.

El pulgar de Gregory se deslizó sobre su labio inferior y Mycroft jadeó ante el zumbido de la sensación que viajó por todo su cuerpo. 

—¿Te encanta besarme?

—Sí. Me encanta besarte.

Mycroft fue recompensado por su franqueza con unos minutos de besos, Gregory sosteniéndose por encima de Mycroft con los brazos, lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo pero aún manteniendo todo su peso fuera de él.

—¿Es eso quizás lo que te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Sí –Mycroft suspiró–, me encantaría seguir besándote mientras tenemos sexo. Por favor.

—No, quiero decir, sí, podemos hacer eso si lo deseas, pero ... Puedo darme cuenta de que estas cansado, cariño. Ha sido un día largo para ti y me parece que también … ¿muy estresante? –Gregory sonaba arrepentido, como si eso fuera su culpa, y Mycroft se tensó, presionando sus labios juntos de nuevo–. Tengo la sensación de que no estás en condiciones de hacer mucho más.

Mycroft se sonrojó porque Gregory tenía razón. Estaba tan cansado y aunque estaba emocionado de que el alfa estuviera aquí con él, no sabía cuánta actividad sexual realmente tenía ganas de realizar.

—Todavía te quiero, Gregory ...

—No dije que no lo hicieras, aunque … de verdad espero que todavía me quieras.

—Por supuesto que sí. Muchísimo.

—Pero estás cansado.

—Yo ... todavía podemos ... puedo darte placer –Mycroft comenzó a sentirse preocupado, quería demostrarle a Gregory que podía hacerlo, especialmente considerando los eventos del día; su energía nerviosa al pensar que no era capaz de satisfacerlo de manera sexual y toda la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente. Pero Gregory negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa eso. No necesito que me des placer, soy un hombre adulto, puedo aguantar sin tener sexo –él sonrió torcidamente–. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, amor? Sirvo a tu gusto.

—¿Te quedarías? –soltó Mycroft, luego se encogió una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca, mortificado. Especialmente cuando Gregory pareció sorprendido por su arrebato. Pero eso era lo que realmente quería. Ahora que sabía cómo se sentía Greg, y que era deseado, quería prolongar la experiencia y mantener egoístamente a su capitán con él el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías quedarte esta noche? ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿En mi cuarto? Incluso si no... ¿no tenemos relaciones sexuales?

Gregory no respondió. Mycroft deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Por supuesto no tienes que quedarte. Por favor, no te sientas obligado. Fue simplemente una sugerencia. Una tontería. Solo pensé que podría ser una buena idea. Para ti, quiero decir. Más conveniente que lo que ha estado pasando, porque después de tener relaciones sexuales sin duda estás agotado, no es que no estés en forma. Pero ... pero la manera entusiasta en la que practicas el coito debe dejarte muy cansado, incluso si no entablamos relaciones esta noche. Pero si te quedas aquí y duermes conmigo, no tendrías que vestirte y hacer el largo camino de regreso al cuartel, en la oscuridad de la noche, y regresar a una habitación fría y oscura, sin fuego y pasar por el tedio de prepararte para la cama de nuevo. No es que necesites un fuego en noches como esta. Sin embargo, ya estás en una cama, ¿no es así? Quiero decir … por supuesto que lo estas, tú lo sabes. Mi cama es muy cómoda, y te quiero aquí, en mi cama, conmigo. Después de todo, te he invitado, así que pensé ...

—Sí –Gregory interrumpió, luego pareció avergonzado por su exclamación y se aclaró la garganta, dirigiéndole a Mycroft una rápida sonrisa–. Quiero decir. Sí, por favor. Realmente me encantaría eso. Quedarme contigo, quiero decir. 

Mycroft sonrió, una burbuja feliz brotaba de su pecho.

—Me encantaría eso también.

❦❦❦

La fría luz gris del amanecer apenas iluminaba la habitación cuando Mycroft se movió, un sonido lo sacó de un sueño profundo en el que había estado cálido y satisfecho y se sentía tan adorado. Estiró un brazo, buscando a Gregory, levantando la cabeza, alarmado, cuando no encontró al alfa a su lado. Entrecerró los ojos y vio una sombra oscura que se movía junto a la cama.

—¿Gregory? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. No quise despertarte –se sentó en la cama al lado de Mycroft, pasando los dedos por su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, bajando hasta la curvatura de su mandíbula–. Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo que irme ahora. No me pueden encontrar aquí. Tengo que estar en mi propia habitación antes de que suene la primera campanada.

Mycroft hizo un gesto de descontento. Habían tenido una noche tan agradable. No quería que terminara. 

—No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

—No puedo esperar a verte, yo tampoco –Gregory besó la frente de Mycroft quien inhaló profundamente su aroma alfa. Después de dormir con él toda la noche, las sábanas olían abrumadoramente a él y a Mycroft, casi gimió cuando pensó en hundirse de nuevo bajo las cálidas mantas y dormir rodeado de ellas–. Vuelve a dormir, cariño.

—Mmhmm –Mycroft suspiró satisfecho, los ojos se cerraron de nuevo y Gregory se rió entre dientes. Otro beso fue otorgado en su frente con los dedos acariciando a lo largo de su mejilla, escuchó a Gregory murmurar algo que no entendió del todo– ¿Hm?

—Nada –susurró su capitán–. Vuelve a dormir.

Tenía mucho sueño, Mycroft tuvo la intención de permanecer despierto hasta que Gregory se fuera, parecía de mala educación hacer lo contrario, pero cuando Gregory estuvo completamente vestido, Mycroft ya estaba profundamente dormido de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: ¡Oh, pero mira! Cuanto han progresado. Más o menos jajaja.


End file.
